I Only Miss You When I'm Breathing
by jzay
Summary: Arizona walks in on Callie and thinks she is cheating. Will they be able to make it work?
1. Crumbling

Title: I only miss you when I'm breathing

Author: jzay

Pairing: Callie/Arizona. Slightly A/U

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: Arizona walks in on Callie and thinks she is cheating. Will they be able to make it work?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just trying to write about them.

Chapter 1: Crumbling

Things had been going amazingly. They were happier than they had ever been. Callie was at the top of her game in the publishing field and Arizona's PEDS unit couldn't be running smoother. A few weeks ago, Callie had mustered up the courage, planned a romantic getaway vacation and gotten down on one knee on a beautiful sandy private beach in Fiji. Nothing could get in the way of their pretty pink bubble of happiness. Until that day….the day they both wish hadn't happened.

Arizona was off for the day so she was planning on surprising Callie at the office with lunch from her favorite pizza place. She had called her secretary to make sure that Callie didn't have a noon meeting. Her secretary, a very leggy slutty little blonde bimbo assured Arizona that she should definitely stop by at that time. To say the cute little blonde cheerleader around her noticeably desirable fiancé didn't bother Arizona would be like saying Arizona wasn't a fantastic surgeon. She was trying very hardest not to be the jealous, possessive fiancé who was paranoid about not so faithful things occurring in the office. She had clearly seen the way Lindsay looked at Callie and how she was always coming up with excuses to be near her. Not to mention her short skirts and boobalicious shirts or the times she made sure to put her goods on display as much as possible for her boss. But no, they were in love. Callie was the one who had proposed, so if she wanted some young piece of ass she wouldn't be with Arizona.

Arizona had stopped at the pizza place and was coming off the elevator to Callie's floor a little before noon. She noticed Lindsay wasn't at her desk, so she decided to just let herself into Callie's office.

As she entered she greeted Callie with a "Hey babe", but when she looked up the pizza dropped to the ground with a crash. Right there in front of her was that little tramp lip locked with her fiancé or should she say ex-fiance now. It was so over!

Callie pushed Lindsay away and rushed over to Arizona's side where she received a slap in the face.

"How could you" Arizona choked out as tears started to flow down her cheeks while her life crumbled down around her.

"Baby this is not what it looks like I promise you"

"Don't you dare call me baby right now. I am not your baby anymore" Arizona screamed at her not knowing what else to do.

Right then Lindsay decided to butt in as she came over to Callie. "Come on Calliope, just tell her about us"

Callie looked at her in disbelief and responded, "Tell her what Lindsay there is nothing to tell except that you are a home wrecking tramp"

Lindsay grabbed Callie's hand and announced, "Don't act like she shouldn't know we have been sleeping together for months. Now you can finally be rid of her and we can be together for real."

This time it was Lindsay who received a slap in the face. Just as Callie turned to plead with Arizona to hear her side of the story, she watched Arizona running towards the elevators. She took off after the love of her life and caught her right as she was stepping inside. She grabbed Arizona by the arms to get her to look her in the eyes to see the truth.

"Don't touch me Callie!" Arizona screamed at her as she pulled away.

"Arizona please, please just listen to me. None of that is true. She is lying. I would never cheat on you. We are getting married and I want you, no one else matters"

Arizona looked at her for a minute then looked to the floor. "Except you did cheat on me, I witnessed it. I don't trust you anymore and now I don't know what to believe. I really don't want to believe you have been sleeping with her this whole time even right before and after our engagement. What choice do I have?"

She looked Callie right in the eye noticing the tears that were falling freely down her cheeks. Then she reached to her ring finger, toyed with the beautiful diamond before taking it off and placing it in Callie's hand. She simply said on thing, "Its over" and then she excited the elevator towards the parking lot.

Callie was stunned and stopped for a moment to look down on the ring that should still be around Arizona's finger. What the hell happened? Quickly her legs caught up with her and she ran after Arizona. Just as Arizona was about to get into her car, Callie stepped between her and the door.

"NO! You can't leave. Please, please, please don't do this. I love you, please"

"You don't love me. You don't sleep around when you love someone. You don't break their heart into a million pieces for some nasty skank. Now move out of my way."

"I can't let you go. If I let you go that means it is over. This is far from over Arizona." Callie pleaded as she grabbed Arizona's face in her hands and place a desperate kiss upon her lips. For a moment, Arizona got absorbed in their chemistry and almost forgot what had just happened. Her body was betraying her and she felt herself react and move in to Callie. Suddenly, her mind took over and she pushed Callie away.

"No. A kiss can't make this better. Nothing can make this better. I never want to see you again. Now get out of my way so I can make that happen."

Arizona shoved Callie away, jumped in her car and sped off down the street. Callie watched as everything that mattered left with that car. How could she fix this? She looked down at Arizona's diamond. Then she looked at the diamond on her own hand. She added Arizona's right next to hers. This was not over. She just had to figure out how to make it right.


	2. What a Bitch!

Chapter 2:

Callie ran up to her office only to grab her keys so she could go after Arizona. When she got there, Lindsay immediately came in to talk. Callie didn't even want to look at her.

"Can we talk?" Lindsay asked shyly, which was an attribute Callie didn't even think she possessed.

"No, no we cannot talk. What is there to talk about? That because of you I probably just lost the love of my life? Don't you get it? I can't survive without her!"

"Come on Callie. Why is she so special? I know there is a connection between us."

"What is wrong with you? There is no connection. There never will be. I told you last week when you came on to me that I was engaged and off the market forever. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Calliope you are a beautiful woman, you can't expect me not to put up a fight. I knew you wouldn't be with me when Arizona was still around, but now she's gone."

She's gone. She's gone. This can't be happening Callie thought as she gathered her things. "Yes, she's gone because of you."

"I knew that would drive her away. When she called and asked about bringing you lunch, I knew she would flip out if she walked in on that."

"Whatttt! You planned this. God you are such an evil bitch. You know what, you are fired. I can't have you around trying to ruin my life. Get your stuff and don't come back. And don't ever call me Calliope. Only Arizona can do that."

All Callie could think about was how sweetly and sexily Arizona used to say her name. When they were fighting a few minutes ago she used the name Callie with such disgust. It didn't feel right. She was supposed to be her Calliope. They were supposed to grow old together and start a family and fight about feeding times and colleges.

It seems Lindsay had finally gotten the point and went to her desk to pack up her stuff. Callie grabbed her bag and headed for her car without ever looking back at the bitch who just destroyed her life. As Callie left the building she thought about the last few weeks. She knew she should have fired Lindsay that first week, but she was trying to give her a chance. That's just the kind of person she was. Lindsay was a new secretary and Callie couldn't deny she had noticed right away that she was attractive but it ended there. Beyond a quick glance, Lindsay meant nothing to her and she didn't hold a candle to Arizona.

Two weeks ago

_Callie came into work ready to meet her new secretary early to get her oriented before the day started. When she arrived, she looked up and there was a tall leggy blonde in a very work inappropriate outfit. It was the type of business attire women only wear in office pornos. Callie immediately knew she would probably be trouble. _

"_Hi, you must be the famous Calliope Torres. I have heard so much about you and wow you are even sexier in person. I'm Lindsay your new right hand girl." Lindsay said as she approached Callie with a flirtatious smile. Yup, she was right, __**trouble.**_

"_Yes that's me, but I only let my fiancé call me Calliope. It's Callie to everyone else. Nice to meet you." Callie was sure to drop the fiancé card right away to let Lindsay know that regardless she was off the market as she approached her and shook her hand._

"_Ah okay Callie. Fiance eh? Doesn't mean you can't still have a bit of fun." Lindsay said as she winked at her. _

_Callie stepped back and responded, "Listen Lindsay, this can either be a really great professional relationship or really terrible. My fiancé is the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world. I love her very much and I would never even think of straying. That's something you obviously need to hear."_

_Lindsay just said, "Well see" and Callie didn't really know how to respond. Instead she just changed the subject and oriented her to the office. Callie knew she should tell Arizona, but she didn't want to upset her over someone that meant nothing to Callie._

_A few days later…._

_It didn't take long for Arizona to pick up on Callie's mood regarding work. She never wanted to talk about it and was vague and annoyed whenever Arizona brought it up. Arizona decided she would drop in and see what was going on and boy did she figure it out. _

_She came off the elevator and started walking directly to Callie's office one morning when Lindsay stopped her. "Sorry Ma'am, you can't go in there without an appointment."_

_Arizona just looked at her in her slutty clothes and scoffed. "Ya I don't need an appointment trust me" she said as she pushed past Lindsay into the office. Lindsay followed her in time to witness Callie meet Arizona with a bright smile and pull her into a kiss._

"_Linsday, this is my fiancé. Arizona this is my new secretary Lindsay."_

_Lindsay looked Arizona up and down, gave a condescending chuckle and then walked towards Callie. She put her hand on Callie's arm and got a little too close when she said, "I'll let you be, but can't wait to see you later for our meeting." She walked out with an extra sway of her hips and click of her heels._

_Arizona's mouth was wide open. She could not believe that slut just did that in front of her and she couldn't help but notice Callie did not look all that surprised. She turned towards Callie. "That's the reason huh? Why you have been so weird about work lately." _

_Callie looked up at her and just nodded. Arizona first pulled Callie into a more passionate kiss to mark her territory, then she pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "That Lindsay chick better back off. I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind. Nobody but meet touches or looks at my fiancé like that" Arizona said in a possessive tone._

_Callie had to admit, possessive, jealous Arizona was hot, but she didn't want this to be blown out of proportion. "Babe, please don't. I have to work with her and I'm handling it."_

"_It doesn't look like you are handling it. She thinks she has a chance"_

"_Arizona will you please let me deal with this. If I need you to come in and stake your claim I'll let you know." _

_Arizona didn't want to, but she gave Callie this one. They were stable and perfect so this shouldn't matter. _

"_Okay Calliope, I will just have to drop by more often though." Callie agreed with a smile and pulled Arizona into another heated make out session. _

_Last week…_

_Callie came into work Monday morning over the moon after an amazing weekend with Arizona mostly spent in their bedroom. Her mood soon turned sour because of Lindsay. She was still doing all the usual flirting, but she was laying it on even thicker than usual. Callie started to think that maybe she needed to do something about it soon. At about 11 in the morning, Lindsay came into her office and locked the door._

"_What are you doing?" Callie asked as she looked up from her desk. _

_Lindsay just laughed and said, "What we have both been wanting since day one." With that she came over to Callie's side of the desk and leaning on it inching closer to Callie's chair with her legs crossed towards Callie. Callie just looked at her and said, "Trust me, we don't want the same things."_

_With that Lindsay sat up on the desk and moved directly in front of Callie's chair, spread her legs, and started to unbutton her shirt. "Wanna help me out with this, you have a meeting in an hour and I wanna have you screaming my name before then."_

_Callie got up as quickly as she could, went to the door, unlocked it, and told her to leave right away. When Lindsay tried to act like Callie wasn't serious, Callie looked at her in disbelieve and said, "Fine, you wanna play it that way. I'll leave then."_

_Callie marched her ass directly to HR and filed a report. Hopefully, Lindsay would be moved soon so Callie could finally relax at work. Callie took the rest of the day off as a personal day and spent the afternoon at the hospital just to be close to Arizona. She told Arizona about the HR complaint and then they had just about the hottest on call room sex ever. She thought it would all be okay and this fiasco was over. _

Arizona didn't know where to go so she just drove around for at least an hour. Where do you go when your whole world is shattered? She couldn't go home because she lived with Callie. She knew Callie would go there and the hospital to look for her. She couldn't go to Teddy's because Callie would no doubt check there next. She knew she would have to see her eventually, but right now that would break her even more. This morning had been so wonderful, what happened?

Flashback to that morning…

_Arizona rolled over and nuzzled her face into Callie's neck. This was the perfect place to smell what was purely Calliope. Her lingering perfume from the day before and a scent that was unique to her lovely fiancé. She started to pepper kisses all over her neck to wake Callie up from such a deep sleep._

"_Mmm that feels nice" Callie said half asleep. It was one of her sexiest voices that Arizona loved. _

_Arizona quickly moved to straddle her and continued to kiss and nip along her neck moving down to her naked chest. She noticed quite a few marks from their intense love making the night before. She loved to mark Callie so that when Callie was changing she could look down and know exactly who had put them there. Obviously she was careful to keep them below her neckline, but occasionally when they got lost in the passion she would add a few to Callie's favorite spot of the left of her neck. _

"_I don't wanna go to work" Callie mumbled. "I just wanna stay in bed with you all day and repay you for the multiple orgasms you gave me."_

"_I know sweetie, I would love nothing more than to spend all day underneath you, but we have to be at work in an hour." Arizona quickly pecked Callie on the lips and got up to go shower._

"_Hey! You can't just wake me up like that and then leave me high and dry."_

_Arizona looked back with a sexy smile, "Baby I doubt you are anywhere near dry. And I never said we couldn't finish what we started in the shower. Its multitasking."_

_Callie quickly jumped out of bed and followed Arizona into the bathroom. When they finished showering they grabbed a quick breakfast. Arizona was about to rush out the door so she wouldn't be late when Callie grabbed her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. _

"_I love you Zo. Don't forget about our date night tonight."_

"_Mmm I love you to Calliope. And I would never forget. It's my favorite night of the week. I get to watch you dressed up sexy all night while I imagine all the ways I am going to make you scream later. Best" __**Kiss**__ "Night" __**Kiss**__ "Ever." __**Kiss**_

Just thinking about it made Arizona's heart hurt. She had totally zoned out while she remembered that morning. She looked up and realized she was at the park right near their bench. She got out of the car and walked over to sit down. Looking out on Seattle she thought about more memories and how she could possibly be where she was now. Could Lindsay have been lying? She was a bitch and had wanted Callie since day one. She knew Arizona was coming, which means she wanted her to walk in on that. All of these thought ran through her head and she just wanted to run home into Callie's arms and pretend none of this had ever happened. She couldn't do that though because it did happen and she had never felt so alone and so betrayed.


	3. Avoidance and the Talk

Chapter 3: Avoidance and the Talk

Callie drove home right away. She doubted Arizona would have gone back there knowing that Callie would come after her, but she wanted to make sure. When Callie entered the apartment she was not surprised to find it empty. She looked around at the home they had built together. There were still wedding plans out on the table from before they stumbled into bed. Half drank glasses of wine sat next to them. Callie walked over and looked at the dresses they had picked out. Arizona's was strapless with a low cut back enough to show off her gorgeous body, but still be tasteful. Callie had chosen a dress that showed off her curves at Arizona's request and she just couldn't say no to that. Callie started to daydream about how beautiful Arizona would look in that dress coming down the aisle. Was that ever going to happen? Did she just lose her forever? She wouldn't survive if she did.

She couldn't bear to be in the apartment any longer. Everything screamed Arizona, especially since she had convinced Callie to paint and redecorate to make the place more "smiley." Callie put up a fight, but she loved that Arizona was making it their place. It meant they were permanent and building a life together. Callie decided to check the hospital next. She walked across the street and went straight to the peds ward. Alex came up to her surprised to see her.

"Hey Callie, you know its Arizona's day off right. I thought she would be with you."

"Well she was, but we got into an argument and I can't find her"

"She hasn't been around here all day. Sorry"

Callie decided to find Teddy figuring that Arizona would contact her best friend at a time like this. She found Teddy in the attending's lounge. When she walked in, Teddy gave her quite a scowl, which told her she had talked to Arizona recently.

"Teddy before you even start just let me tell you this isn't what it seems like."

"Well Callie when Arizona calls me hysterical telling me that the wedding is off cause you have been cheating on her with some whore, what am I supposed to think?"

"Ya that does sound pretty bad, but I am not cheating on her. I would never do that, I love her too much. My secretary grabbed me and kissed me right when Arizona walked in and I didn't have time to push her away. She made up some bullshit lie about us sleeping together, but I swear to you it is not true."

"Arizona thinks it is and she is ready to throw herself off a cliff because she says she doesn't know how to live without you. You need to fix this." Teddy said sternly. She liked Callie, she really did, but Arizona was her person. That means she would beat the crap out of anyone who hurt her.

"I know, but she won't even look at me or let me explain. Please tell me where she is so I can get her back."

"I don't know where she is Cal. You are gonna have to let her calm down and come to you."

"Thanks Teddy. If you talk to her will you tell her I love her and that I want nothing more than a chance to explain."

"Ya Cal I'll tell her and text you when I do."

Callie left the hospital not knowing where else to go. She would just have to wait for Arizona to be ready to talk. She thought about calling Arizona's mom, but that would be a low blow. She decided to go home instead. Arizona would have to come home eventually right? If she went to Teddy's Callie would know. Where else would she go?

It was 7 o clock already and Arizona had been in the park for hours. She looked down at her phone and saw Calliope flashing on the screen for about the 50th time. It went to voicemail and Callie left another one filling up her inbox. Then, it buzzed and she got a text.

_Baby I know you hate me right now, but please just let me know you are okay. I am so worried about you and I know it is all my fault. Please come home to me. Please. I need to talk to you, to see you. I love you with all my heart. Please…_

Her heart almost melted just looking at Callie pleading with her. She knew it wasn't a good idea but she decided to listen to a few voicemails as she walked back to her car.

"**Arizona please answer your phone. Where are you? Please give me a chance to explain. I would never cheat on you. Lindsay was lying and I didn't kiss her back I promise. How could I ever want someone else when I have you…or had you. I'm just sitting here playing with the ring that should still be on your finger. I fired Lindsay right away. Please you have to believe me when I say that I love you with everything I am and I need to make this right. Life isn't worth living without you. Alright well please come home. I love you."**

Callie had clearly been crying when she left the message. Naturally, Arizona wanted to comfort her. It was her job to make Callie feel better. Not today though. It wasn't her job anymore. Callie made her bed and she would have to sleep in it, probably with that slut of a secretary. Arizona drove to a hotel and checked in. She went straight to bed and started what was sure to be a tear filled and sleepless night. She hated to admit it but she couldn't sleep without Callie.

Callie called Arizona countless times. She sent at least 20 text messages telling her how much she loved her, asking her to come home, pleading with her to let Callie explain. No word. Finally she texted Teddy because now she just needed to be sure Arizona was safe.

"Hey Ted. You don't have to tell me anything, but can you at least let me know she is safe."

"Sorry Cal. I haven't heard from her since I first talked to her earlier."

Ugh she could be in a ditch somewhere and Callie would have no idea. Arizona should be at home safe in their bed with her arms wrapped around Callie. She didn't know what else to do so now she turned to tequila. Shot after shot Callie just kept going and crying hysterically. She sat on their bed and curled up on Arizona's side. She needed to smell her and be near her. This was the best it could get. She lay there drunk off her ass wearing Arizona's t-shirt and shorts clutching her pillow. After a few hours, she realized Arizona was not coming home. She tried to sleep, but sleep would not come. She couldn't sleep so she just got more drunk hoping to pass out and forget all of this ever happened.

When Callie woke up the next morning she naturally reached for Arizona. She wasn't there and then it hit her. Arizona was gone and she was probably never coming back. She couldn't ignore the pounding headache and longer so she dragged herself out of bed for some water and aspirin. Then she crawled into bed and called in sick to work. She couldn't work today or be in the office where her life ended. Instead, she watched Disney movies. Gosh she hated them so much. Arizona used to make her watch these children's movies because she wanted to keep up with the latest kids stuff. The pixar movies were growing on her though and she didn't care what she watched as long as it was with Arizona. But this time, there was an empty hole in her heart because Arizona wasn't here. After two movies, she heard a key in the door. Her heart jumped up into her chest. Finally! Arizona was home and they could work this out. Arizona came into the bedroom looking like as much of a mess as Callie. She jumped when she saw Callie lying on the bed in a pile of tissues with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Hey" Callie said weakly not knowing what else to say at a time like this.

"Hey, I thought you would be at work so I came to get some stuff."

"There was no way I could work right now. My whole life fell apart yesterday."

"Hah I know the feeling."

Callie got up from the bed and walked over to Arizona. She looked into her beautiful blue eyes and got lost. Arizona broke the gaze and walked over to the closet to pull out her suitcase.

"Arizona, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm getting enough stuff to live until I can move out."

"What! Arizona this is our home. You are not moving out. Please." Callie said as she came up behind Arizona.

Arizona turned around and looked Callie straight in the eyes. "No Callie this was our home. Now it is your place and I will no longer live here. This was our life, but now its you and its me. There is no us."

Callie's tears started to fall freely again. "Arizona please don't do this. Please can we work this out? I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

" I guess you should have thought about that before you threw it all away for a fling on the side. Have a great life with Lindsay."

With that said Arizona took her suitcase and moved towards the door. Callie grabbed her and pleaded "Don't go. Please just sit down and I will make us breakfast. We can talk. You can yell and scream, but please just don't go."

"I have nothing left to say to you. Its as over now as it was yesterday."

Callie refused to move and wouldn't give up. "Arizona, all I'm asking for is ten minutes. Please, just give me ten minutes and I will let you leave if you still want. After 4 years you at least owe me that."

"After 4 years I deserve not to be cheated on!" Arizona spat back. She hadn't moved so Callie took that as a good sign. Arizona slowly made her way over to the island stools.

"Okay Callie, you have 5 minutes."

"Where to begin. I just wanna know how I can make this up to you. I know it looked bad and I know it seems like you have no reason to believe me, but I promise I did not sleep with her." Callie said hoping Arizona would really take it in.

"How am I supposed to believe that? The evidence says otherwise."

"You should believe me over some lying bitch that I wouldn't ever want anyone else. Don't you remember I reported her to HR last week? Why would I do that if I was sleeping with her?" Callied replied sadly.

Arizona had to admit that Callie had a point. Maybe this was all a misunderstanding? It didn't hurt any less though. "I want to believe you, I want to believe you so bad it hurts. But then I wonder. Am I that girl who is so naïve and just runs back into the arms of a cheater letting them sweet talk their way out with lies? Callie, I have seen so many girls who are just blinded by love that they can't see what is right in front of them."

"This is not one of those times. We are not those couples." Callie said as she reached for Arizona. This time Arizona didn't pull away and let Callie hug her. She cried into Callie's shoulder.

"I still don't know. I love you, I do. I love you so much that I don't know if I'm being blinded by that. I need time. You are going to have to give me time to process all this." She pulled away from Callie, gave her a tearful gaze and left the apartment. Callie crumbled to the floor and continued to cry. Maybe it really was over?


	4. Come back to me

Chapter 4: Come back to me

It had been three weeks since the breakup. Callie knew Arizona needed space to think, but three weeks was a long time when she was used to seeing her everyday. She gave Arizona about two days and since then Callie had been calling, texting, and showing up at the hospital. Callie kept pleading for another chance and Arizona either ignored her or shut her down.

Arizona had gone back to work, but she was not her usual perky self. Instead, she walked around as a shell of her former self just trying to hold it all together. She didn't know how to be happy in a life without Callie in it. She was filling out charts at the nurse's station when Teddy came up to her.

"Arizona you can't keep doing this to yourself. Maybe you should talk to Callie. Try to work things out."

She looked at Teddy in disbelief. "I have nothing to say to her. I have been so close to forgiving her so many times, but something is holding me back. I think were over for good" She said as she started to tear up thinking about the reality of her statement.

"Okay okay, but at least come out with us tonight. We are gonna go to joe's for karaoke night. Come on."

Arizona thought about it. Callie loved karaoke and always used to drag Arizona out on those nights. Arizona didn't mind because she loved listening to Callie sing. She would usually serenade Arizona from the stage with a beautiful Spanish song. She never knew any of the words, but it was still hot coming from her sex on a stick fiancé. Arizona decided that she wasn't going to let Callie ruin her love for karaoke nights. She was going to move on and go out with her friends because there was no other choice. Maybe even pick up a chick. If Callie could sleep around, then she could move on and do the same.

"Sure Teds. I will come by when my shift is over."

"Awesome. See you there."

After a very long shift Arizona definitely needed a stiff drink. She showered at the hospital and put on a tight jeans and a very revealing purple shirt. Callie had always loved this shirt on her, but tonight she was going to display the goods to reel in someone to help get her mind off of her ex. But of course, she walked into Joe's and there she was. The woman she couldn't stop thinking about. Callie was with a group of friends from work very visibly drunk. She looked up and locked eyes with Arizona. Arizona quickly made her way to the bar and ordered shots. She took them over to the table and joined her friends sure to sit facing away from Callie.

A few minutes later Callie stumbled over to the table. She grabbed Arizona's arm and said, "Arizona can we please talk. I miss you."

Arizona looked at her and responded, "Just go away Callie. I'm trying to have a good night for a change."

"Please don't call me Callie. You always call me Calliope. And you said you needed time, I thought that meant that eventually you would give me a second chance."

"Callie I have thought about giving you a second chance everyday since we broke up. But then I can't get over how hurt I am. A second chance is not going to happen. We really are over."

With that Arizona pushed her away and headed towards the bathroom. Obviously Callie followed her. Arizona was looking in the mirror wiping away tears. How ironic. This was how they met and now they were in a similar position totally broken.

"I have nothing more to say to you Callie. Just please leave me alone."

"I can't. You don't leave the people you love alone. I want to work it out. I want to marry you and have babies with you and grow old with you. Not with anyone else so I can't leave you alone and just move on. My life makes no sense without you in it."

Arizona turned around to face Callie and couldn't help but notice Callie's eyes drop to her very exposed cleavage. "Don't look at me like that. All of this isn't yours anymore. I'm done." With that she pushed past Callie and left the bathroom.

After another round of shots. Arizona heard a familiar voice up at the mic.

"Hey everybody. This song is for a very special lady out there. I screwed up and she hates me, but I love her more than anything. I hope she knows that will never change."

Callie looked Arizona right in the eyes and began to sing.

_I only miss you when I'm breathing _

_I only need you when my heart is beating _

_You are the color that I'm bleeding _

_I only miss you when I'm breathing _

God, Callie's voice was heavenly. Arizona loved to hear her sing, but this time around it just broke her heart. Why did things have to be so screwed up? Callie continued to sing with her eyes never leaving Arizona.

_This ain't no ordinary feeling _

_You are the only thing that I believe in _

_I know you're coming back to me _

_I will be waiting here for you til the end _

_Without your love, don't know how I survive _

_It's you, it's you that's keeping me alive _

A very attractive woman leaned over to Arizona and said, "You are crazy if you don't take that woman back. I dunno what she did to you, but you are about the only person in here not jumping at the chance to take her home."

Arizona looked up at the brunette and decided that it was time to put her plan into action.

"Trust me when I say she did something unforgiveable. And I would rather be taking you home. I'm Arizona" she said as she reached out her hand.

"I'm Raegan. Lets get out of here."

Arizona grabbed her hand. Threw one more look at Callie and pulled her out the door towards her hotel room.

Callie thought maybe this would work at least a little bit. Boy was she wrong. She felt her heart shatter once again when she saw Arizona leave with that woman. She was not going to let this happen. She threw down the mic and followed Arizona out. They were already gone. Callie had already figured out Arizona was staying at the archfield. She was too drunk to drive so she hailed a cab.

Once there, she bribed the front desk to give her a room number. Being a valued customer had its perks when you were chasing down your ex-fiance trying to keep her from sleeping with another woman.

Callie got to the fourth floor and started banging on the door. A half naked and very drunk Arizona answered it saying, "oOOOhh that must be the champagne…"

She froze when she saw Callie standing there. "What do you want Callie?"

"You Arizona. I want you. All of you. Forever. Please don't do this."

"I will do whatever I damn well please Callie. Go home."

Arizona slammed the door in her face. Maybe she couldn't fix this.

Arizona grabbed Raegan and threw her down on the bed. She wanted to forget. She wanted to feel something. Then Raegan breathlessly said her name. It sounded nothing like Callie's sweet voice when they made love. Maybe that was good. Suddenly, Arizona stopped.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry Raegan."

"What have sex with me when you are so clearly in love with someone else."

"Yes" Arizona admitted, "I shouldn't have brought you here."

"Look, Arizona I am not looking for anything serious, but if you just wanna have a good time maybe we could go on a few dates. Enjoy each others company."

"I would like that."

"Alright it's a date then. Tonight I will call a cab and tomorrow I am gonna take you out for dinner."

"Sounds great" Arizona gave her a quick kiss and Raegan went home. As Arizona drifted off to sleep all she could think about was the heartache on Callie's face when she slammed the door.


	5. I'll never give up on you

Chapter 5: I'll never give up on you

Tonight Arizona was going to go on a date with Raegan. It was her first date in 4 years that wasn't with Callie. She couldn't help but wonder if it was too soon and this was the wrong thing to be doing. All she really wanted to do was forgive Callie and live happily every after. That wasn't going to happen though. Tonight she would allow herself to have fun and forget about the woman she thought she would spend the rest of her life with.

Callie decided that she wasn't ready to give up. She was going to try to win Arizona back. She wasn't sure how exactl,y but stage one would be tonight. It made her sick to think about how Arizona probably let that woman touch her last night, but Callie couldn't be mad. She had to focus on the goal. Get Arizona back and propose again.

Callie had gotten Arizona's favorite flowers: Lillies. She got blue to match her perfect eyes, Arizona's favorite wine, take out, and a movie. Hopefully Arizona would let her in.

What she saw when she got there surprised her. She thought that woman from the bar was just a roll in the sheets. But no, they were dressed up holding hands as they left Arizona's hotel room. Callie walked up to them and confronted Arizona.

"Really Arizona. You can move on that quickly. Did 4 years and an engagement mean nothing to you?"

"Ha that's funny coming from you. It meant everything to me until I walked in on you and your little slut. Save it Callie I am not in the mood."

Callie turned to Raegan. "Ya know I don't know you, but its time for you to leave. Get your hands off my fiancé and go home!" Callie yelled.

Raegan eyed Callie carefully, "Ex-fiance and I will go when the lady asks me to go. We have a date, so if you will excuse us we don't want to be late for our reservations."

Callie looked at Arizona with pleading eyes, "Please don't go"

"Goodbye Calliope." Arizona and Raegan walked away, but Callie had just gotten a spark of hope. Arizona hadn't called her Calliope since that horrible day. This was huge, but Arizona was still on a date with someone else and it made Callie sick to her stomach.

Callie decided she didn't care if Arizona tried to bring that woman back with her. She was going to wait. She walked down to the bar and bought a bottle of tequila off the bar tender after a bit of flirting. She camped outside Arizona's door. Drinking straight from the bottle she waited for her woman to get back.

Hours later Callie was very drunk rehearsing in her head how to get through to Arizona. She looked up to see Arizona coming home alone.

"Thank god you are back alone" Callie let out a sigh of relief.

"And you are drunk. I will call you a cab."

"Are you really not going to let me in?"

"No I am going to call you a cab so you can go sleep it off at home."

"Whatever Arizona I can drive myself. Here I bought these for you." She shoved the flowers in Arizona's face and started to stumble off.

"Oh no you don't. We may not be together and I may be mad, but I'm not going to let you kill yourself. Come inside."

Arizona put Callie on the couch and went into the closet to get her something to wear. She brought over a trashcan too just in case. She had been wearing Callie's shirt that she took every night since she left so she decided to let Callie wear it tonight since it didn't smell like her anymore. Maybe after tonight it would and Arizona could get some comfort tomorrow night.

"I have been looking for this. You took it."

"Ya I have been sleeping in it, but it doesn't smell like you anymore." Arizona admitted sadly.

"I have been sleeping in a different one of your t-shirts every night. And I bought your perfume so I could spray it in our room to feel like you were still there." Callie slurred as she moved closer to Arizona on the couch.

"How did things get so screwed up?" Arizona said as she looked at Callie. God she was beautiful. Even though she had clearly not been taking care of herself. Callie had lost weight and she looked like a wreck.

"I dunno Zo, I dunno."

"You need to take care of yourself Cal."

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters if I don't have you. I don't even want to live anymore. Sometimes I just wish that I wouldn't wake up because a day without you is torture."

"Don't say that Callie. I couldn't ever forgive myself if something happened to you."

"So…"

"So you need to sleep. Here is trashcan. We can talk in the morning. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks baby. You are so amazing and take such good care me. I just….I just need to tell you again. I didn't cheat on you. No one else matters to me. Please give me a chance to prove that! I'm so hurt that you won't believe me. I just feel like I deserve some understanding and trust from you. I guess it doesn't matter though. You moved on with that pretty woman from the bar"

Arizona's heart almost broke. Callie was right. She should trust the woman who had been by her side and helped her through everything the last four years. God she was such an idiot. How did she not see this through Callie's eyes? She would have been even more devastated if she was on the other side of things. Callie had been killing herself trying to make it right.

"Calliope your right. I'm not ready to give up on us either. I know I have pushed you away and treated you horribly. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, this is my fault. I'm glad you're talking to me though."

"I wanna work this out, but you are drunk and just need to sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

"Promise" Callie said looking up at Arizona with pleading eyes.

"I promise, good night Calliope" Arizona said as she kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders.

"Goodnight Arizona, I love you"

Arizona thought I love you too in her head, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. At least not yet.


	6. Maybe we can make this work

Chapter 6: Maybe we can make this work?

Callie woke up with a worse headache than any of the mornings the last two weeks. What happened last night? She looked around and realized she was in Arizona's hotel room half falling off the couch. Then it all came back. Arizona, her woman, the one she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with went out on a date with someone else. She had obviously drowned her sorrows in tequila, her bottle of choice. She was hammered and crying when Arizona returned, thankfully alone. She was ready to drive home even though it was dangerous. She didn't care about her own wellbeing anymore. To be honest, she almost hoped she would crash and be done spending every day feeling more miserable and lonely than the last. She looked around for Arizona and she was no where to be found. Callie hoped she hadn't escaped trying to get out of the talk she promised. Right when Callie was starting to panic thinking she had lost all hope again, Arizona came through the door.

"Good morning sunshine. I got coffee, donuts, and a bagel for you." She walked over to Callie and sat next to her on the couch. "How do you feel?" Arizona asked sweetly as she brushed Callie's hair behind her ear.

Where was this coming from? Arizona hadn't talked to her like that or looked at her this lovingly since the morning before they broke up.

"Ugh I feel horrible, but everything is better when you're here." Callie answered honestly as she eagerly took the coffee and bagel from Arizona.

"Well I'm going to shower, then maybe we can sit down and talk. I'm hurt and angry, but I'm ready to listen." Arizona said as she retreated to the bathroom to get her head together. As she stood under the warm stream she couldn't help but wonder if this was a mistake. Was she just willing to hear Callie out and perhaps forgive her because she was so miserable without her and couldn't stop loving her? Whatever it was, Arizona knew in her heart that she was meant to be with Callie. She knew she had jumped the gun by running away and not even giving Callie the chance to explain. Callie deserved more than that. It was just her instinct to run and avoid her problems, but she knew she needed to stop. Even if Callie hurt her again, even if they didn't work out in the end, she had to try. If she didn't she would just spend the rest of her life miserable wondering what if and comparing everyone to Calliope just like she did with Raegan.

When Arizona came out of the shower, Callie was laying back on the couch, sprawled out and looking like hell. Arizona let out a quick chuckle at how ridiculous this situation had become.

Callie looked up at her and gave a week smile. "Mm I love just showered Arizona, come over here."

Arizona walked over to the couch and sat next to Callie. Callie immediately pulled her into a hug and took in the smell that was uniquely Arizona. "I miss you so much. Thank you for letting me stay and agreeing to talk."

Arizona was overtaken by emotion, she had longed for Callie's embrace for weeks and now that she was back in her arms she broke down completely. "Okay" sniffle "so" sniffle "talk." Sniffle.

Callie wiped Arizona's tears and looked her in the eyes "Arizona, baby please don't cry. I hate to see you cry especially when I know it's my fault. All I want to do is make you happy."

"You used to make me happier than I have ever been. Then it all fell apart" Arizona replied truthfully.

Callie knew she needed to bring up that day. She was dreading this and was afraid Arizona would just run out on her and they would really be done forever.

"Arizona, I know we need to talk and I will explain everything, but can you promise me that you will let me finish. No matter how mad you are or how much you want to run will you please stay?" She said looking into Arizona's eyes pleading with her to fix it.

Arizona sighed then said, "Okay Calliope you wanted to talk, then talk. Why don't you explain to me why I walked in on my fiancé kissing her skanky secretary."

Callie started carefully, "First, I want to tell you that I promise, swear on my job and cross my heart that I never cheated on you. I definitely never slept with her. How could I want her when you are the most wonderful and beautiful woman I have ever met? I will admit that I did flirt back with her sometimes and I know that isn't right, but I am such a flirt it's a hard habit to break. That's no excuse I know and god I haven't even looked at someone else in weeks. No one else matters to me. I just want you."

Arizona was crying again and said, "Calliope I want to believe you but I am just so hurt. When I walked into your office I thought me were going to have an amazing lunch and maybe make use of your desk. The shock that you were giving yourself to someone else made me want to throw up."

"I know baby, I know. And I can't even imagine what that would have felt like. Prolly somewhere close to how I felt when I saw you with Raegan. I am so sorry you walked in on that, but you have to believe me that was the first time and I didn't kiss her back. I was just shocked and about to push her away and give her the slap she deserved when you walked in."

"You knew she wanted you!" Arizona yelled.

"I know she used to come on to me, but last week I told her to lay off. I told her that I had the most amazing fiancé in the world and that I would never be interested in anyone else in a world that you were in."

"Well she didn't get the point" Arizona said angrily.

"She was jealous and wanted to break us up. Come on Arizona, she knew what time you were coming because you called and told her. She chose that exact time to come into my office and throw herself at me!"

"It looked mutual to me"

"I can't even begin to tell you how not mutual it was. I want nothing to do with her. After you left I told her off and fired her. She means nothing. You, you Arizona mean everything" Callie told her as she took her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm going to try to believe that and maybe we can actually make this work. I want to make this work because I am miserable without you."

Callie smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks, "Thank you baby. I want us to work too, there is nothing I want more. Please come home. It is so ridiculous for you to be living in this hotel when we have a perfectly good apartment a few miles away."

Arizona thought about it and how much she missed being close to Callie, but she wasn't really ready to share a bed with her. That would only make her body betray her and she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off her beautiful lover. "Okay Calliope, I will move home, but I'm going to stay in the guest room for now."

"I can't say that I love the idea of not having you next to me every night, but I will take what I can get. Lets go home."


	7. I'm going to woo you

Arizona had moved back home into their guest room. They were both off work even though Callie had been taking a lot of personal and sick days lately. There really wasn't a _I lost the love of my life so I'm heartbroken and hungover day_. They both changed into comfy clothes and spent the day on the couch talking about everything and nothing. At first, they didn't know how to act around each other. Usually they would be in each others arms as close as possible and these days would turn into a sexcapade.

Callie didn't know where she stood. The ball was in Arizona's court now. If it was up to her, they would be engaged again spending the day planning their wedding. She knew Arizona wasn't there yet. As they sat with a huge gap between them on the couch Arizona watched the tv show. Callie wasn't even paying attention. She was just looking at Arizona and how beautiful she was sitting curled up at the other end of the couch.

Arizona looked over a few times and noticed Callie was just staring at her. She turned to her and asked, "What?" feeling sort of self-conscious.

"Nothing" Callie replied, "Just you are so beautiful. I can't stop looking at you."

Arizona giggled, "Ha okay, you're beautiful too."

Callie decided to take a chance and moved towards Arizona on the couch. She had been scooting a little bitch closer before, but she was done. She just wanted to hold her.

She grabbed Arizona and said, "Come here"

Arizona scooted over and they lay on the couch intertwined just the way it should be. Everything was finally right in their world.

After a few more hours they drifted off to sleep. Callie woke up first, so happy to have Arizona back in her arms she spent another hour just watching her sleep. Running her hands through the beautiful blonde hair and up and down her gorgeous skin. Arizona finally woke up and turned around to give Callie a lazy kiss.

"Go on a date with me tonight" Callie asked hopefully.

"A date huh?"

"Yes a date. I want to woo you again"

Arizona laughed, "Woo me huh. You think you are so smooth."

Callie responded by giving Arizona a hot and passionate kiss. Arizona was breathless and flushed when she pulled away.

"Ha yeah I still got it" Callie said as she winked and got up to go to the bedroom.

"Now I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. Put on something gorgeous and we will leave at 6."

"It's a date" Arizona replied.

At 6 o clock, of course Arizona was ready and Callie was not.

"Come on Calliope, I'm sure you look wonderful. Lets go."

"Coming!" Callie called out from the bathroom.

When she finally emerged she was dressed in a strapless sparkly dress that came just above the knee and showed off her gorgeous legs. She greeted Arizona with a kiss.

"Wow, you look fantastic Calliope."

"You don't look too bad yourself doctor."

They left arm in arm towards the car. When they arrived Callie pulled out a blindfold. Here put this on, I want to surprise you.

"No Calliope. You know I hate surprises" Arizona whined

"Come on baby, I have this wonderful plan and this is part of it."

"Ugh fine. Give me that thing." Arizona said as she grabbed the pink handkerchief and put it over her eyes.

They drove for about a half hour. Callie pulled into the parking lot.

"Okay, can I trust you to keep this over your eyes while I get something ready."

"Fine, but hurry. I wanna see where we are!" Arizona said annoyed that she had no idea what she was in for.

Callie went into the trunk and got out a blanket, the picnic basket, and all the supplies she needed. She set everything up under a gorgeous tree with a view. This was going to be perfect. She went back to the car to get a very impatient Arizona.

"Okay get out of the car and you can take off the blindfold."

Arizona took the blindfold off and looked over at what Callie had set up. Under a tree there was a blanket on the ground with food set up and candles. There was a boom box playing soft music.

"Wow Calliope, this is beautiful!"

"Well, only the best for my girl" Callie responded sweetly.

She walked Arizona over to the blanket. Once over there a lovely Spanish love song came on the boom box. She grabbed Arizona's hand.

"Dance with me"

As they danced to the music, Callie sang the sweet song into Arizona's ear. Arizona didn't know what she was saying, but she loved it. And it was turning her on like nothing else. She hadn't been with anyone since the time with Callie the night before they broke up and to say she was ready to change that would be an understatement. She was going to have a hard time keeping her hands off Callie tonight. She had pulled out all the stops and Arizona could already tell this night would go on her list of favorite nights with her lover.

When the song ended, Callie led Arizona to the blanket.

"Come on and see what I have for you" Callie said as she unloaded the contents of the picnic basket. There was Arizona's favorite wine, chocolate covered strawberries, donuts, and pizza from their favorite place.

"Omg this is perfect, thank you." Arizona gasped out as she gave Callie a deep kiss. She was so touched by how much Callie had put into their second first date.

"Anything for you love" Callie replied as they started to eat. When they had stuffed themselves and Arizona had eaten more than her fair share of donuts, Callie pulled Arizona's back into her front. They laid on the blanket, Arizona between Callie's legs leaning back on her woman. At times they sat in silence and at times they caught up and just talked about everything and nothing all at once.

Arizona turned around a bit to study Callie's face.

"Calliope, what are you thinking about?" Arizona hummed.

"I'm thinking that this must be what heaven feels like because me here with you in my arms, baby this is my heaven." Arizona smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She pushed Callie down on the blanket and lay on top of her. The kiss quickly got out of control and hands began to roam. Arizona put her hands under Callie's shirt and began to kiss down her neck. Callie pulled Arizona shirt over her head and began rubbing and touching every part of newly exposed skin. Then Arizona pulled back.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Called asked genuinely concerned "Did I do something?"

"No, Calliope, no. This is all perfect and your perfect and this feels so right and I love you, but its just a little fast" Arizona responded as she turned her eyes down to the blanket.

Callie put her finger under Arizona's chin and moved her head up to look her in the eyes. "Arizona, look at me" Arizona looked up into Callie's deep brown eyes and all she saw was love and concern shining back at her. "Baby we will only do what you are comfortable with. Of course I want to touch you, but I would be okay just holding you if that's what you need. Okay?"

Arizona smiled and said, "Okay, and a little touching is fine. Just not too much funny business." She pulled Callie back into a kiss and they made out like horny teenagers for what felt like forever. Then, they just lay in each other's arms. Arizona's head was laying on Callie's chest just listening to her heartbeat.

"You my heart beats only for you right?" Callie asked after a long silence "You make it beat right and skip a beat all at the same time."

Arizona looked up at her, "I love you Calliope, I love you so much"

Callie almost cried because she never thought she would hear those words again from Arizona. "God I love you too!" Their hot make up session started up again, then Callie pulled back suddenly.

"I almost forgot" she gasped "I have one more surprise for you"

Callie ran over to the trunk and brought out a large telescope. She set it up and called Arizona over.

"Go ahead look" Callie said. Arizona put her eye to the scope and it was focused on one star. "Its beautiful Calliope" Arizona said.

"Well, it should be. It's our star. I bought it for us." Callie told her as she pulled out the authentic ownership paper. "I will love you until all of the stars in the sky burn up, but I could only get us one."

Arizona started to cry tears of joy and she pulled Callie into a loving kiss.

"Come on. Its getting cold, lets go home" Callie said as she started to pack up their supplies.

They drove back in comfortable silence and when they entered the apartment Arizona hesitated before entering her room. She looked over at Callie thoughtfully. Callie looked back and said, "You don't have to, but I would love it if you came and slept in our bed tonight. I promise nothing will happen. I just want to hold you and wake up next to you."

"I was just thinking the same thing" Arizona said with a bright smile on her face.

They climbed into their bed together for the first time in almost a month. Callie pulled Arizona close and buried her head in blonde curls taking in all that was Arizona.

"You know I couldn't sleep without you" Callie mumbled into Arizona's neck.

"Funny because I couldn't sleep without you either" Arizona replied.


	8. Lunch Date

Chapter 8: lunch date

They had been back together for about two weeks. Things were basically back to normal, except one thing. Arizona was still not wearing her ring because they were not engaged again. Callie still had it in the back of her jewelry box, but she was too afraid to ask. The day Arizona moved back in she had packed up all the wedding plans and hid them away in a box like she didn't want to face them. It was starting to wear on Callie. Did Arizona not want to marry her anymore? She couldn't take it anymore, she was going to ask her again.

They scheduled a lunch date at their favorite little café near the hospital. Callie had been there for about a half hour and still no Arizona. She was starting to wonder if she was being stood up. She thought back to the morning and went over and over it. Everything was fine. In fact, she could barely get Arizona out of the apartment after their makeout session. It was getting harder and harder not to go further physically. Just then Arizona walked in and gave Callie her million dollar dimpled grin. And just then Callie knew everything was still right in the world.

"I'm so sorry baby surgery ran long, but I saved the kid!" Arizona exclaimed as she approached the table. She immediately gave Callie a kiss and sat down holding her hand.

"How are you? How has your day been?" Arizona asked.

"It's been good, except that I would have much rather been in bed with you all day" Callie replied honestly, "But I get that we aren't there yet."

Arizona looked at her and dropped her voice to a sexy tone, "Calliope we are going to have to get there soon because I could barely concentrate at work today" She started blushing as she continued, "I almost had to use an on call room to take care of myself so I didn't accidently kill a tiny human."

Callie gulped. She wanted to make love to Arizona again more than anything in the world, but she didn't want to push it. That comment sent a sensation directly to her core. Now she was probably going to have to service herself before she went back to work thinking about Arizona touching herself. PURE HOTNESS. "Baby no need to take care of yourself. I have two skillful hands, a talented tongue, and a capable strap on in the nightstand. Fucking you would be my pleasure."

This time it was Arizona's turn to gulp. She had thought about being intimate again and to be honest she wasn't sure why she was still holding back. They were back together and things were great.

"But enough of that. We have to stop talking about that or I am going to take you right here on this table." Callie told her in all honesty. "I actually have something to ask you."

"Oh yeah, what?" Arizona questioned as she took a bite of her food.

Callie took a deep breath and started as she took Arizona's hands, "Well we have been back together for a few weeks and you know I love you more than anything. I think we are in a really great place and you moved back in and I couldn't be happier. Well actually I could be happier.."

"What?" Arizona interrupted as she pulled her hands away. "Is it because of the sex because you said you would wait and I can't believe you aren't really happy with me right now-"

"Arizona stop!" Callie responded quickly interrupting her, "That didn't come out right. What I meant to say is that the only way I could be happier is if you would agree to marry me again." Callie pulled out the ring. "Arizona Robbins would you please make me the happiest woman in the world and be my wife?"

Arizona just stared at her shocked. Sure she had thought about this and she did want to marry Callie, but she still didn't fully trust her. That's probably the only reason she had held out physically for so long. This was sudden and she didn't know how to respond. The shock and silence was all Callie needed to realize this wasn't the right time.

"Arizona I'm so sorry I shouldn't have assumed. It was stupid. Ugh I should have know you would never want to marry me now." She told her as she started to cry.

"Calliope that's not it. I do want to marry you, but I just don't know if I am there yet. I am still trying to learn to trust you again and just be with you before I get there. I'm not saying no, I'm just saying not right now. Okay?" Arizona said with concern in her voice and her eyes.

"Yeah I get it. Well I need to get back to the office. I'll see you at home later." She gave Arizona quick peck and shuffled out so that she could break down to cry without Arizona seeing it.

Just as she was getting in her car her phone buzzed. It was Arizona.

_**Baby I'm sorry it turned out that way. I just want you to know that I love you 3**_

Callie looked down and smiled. Maybe someday soon she could call Arizona her fiancé again. She quickly typed a reply.

_**I love you too. Have a great day and I can't wait to see you tonight. -Cal**_


	9. Making it right

Chapter 9: Making it right

Arizona was starting to regret turning Callie down. Why did she do that? Before that everything was back to normal and perfect again. Now Callie was acting distant, spending a lot of time at work, and being very quiet at home. At first, Arizona just thought she needed to give her some time, but after a few days she was getting fed up. Avoiding their problems was how they got here in the first place. They were supposed to go out with friends to Joe's tonight. Callie was meeting her there and Arizona was sitting at the bar thinking about how to fix the new predicament. She was going to have to make a grand gesture. It was her turn to chase Callie and propose. She shouldn't have turned her down in the first place.

Callie came into Joe's and immediately approached Arizona and Teddy at the bar. She came up behind Arizona and hugged her kissing her neck.

"Hey" she said in a low tone

"mmm hello" Arizona said as she turned around for a kiss, "I missed you"

"Ahem" Teddy interrupted, "at least give us an hour before you drag each other out of here."

Arizona doubted that would happen. Since she turned away the ring, Callie hadn't even tried. She decided her first step was to be physical again and tonight was the perfect night to do it. She would seduce Callie and propose in the morning.

About an hour later they were all very drunk and drunk Arizona meant handsy Arizona. Even though Callie was upset about Arizona not wanting to commit, she couldn't control her body's reaction to her woman. Arizona was basically about to get her off under the table. At first her hand just crept up Callie's thigh, but now it was pretty much under her skirt. Every chance she got, Arizona was touching her, kissing her, and all over her. Callie couldn't deny that she loved it, but she was confused. Why didn't Arizona want to marry her? Was she going to become just a physical outlet? These are the doubts she had been thinking about the last few days, which is why she hadn't even attempted physically reconnecting.

"Dance with me" Arizona whispered into Callie's ear as she grabbed her hand to drag her towards the dance floor.

Arizona immediately pulled Callie close and began grinding up on her while she allowed her hands to roam all over the curvy Latina. Callie soon began to match her rhythm and they slowly made out on the dance floor as they basically dry humped each other. No one else mattered.

Arizona pulled away only enough to speak, "Calliope, I love you, take me home"

Callie didn't need a whole lot more convincing. They left hand in hand and walked quickly home never breaking contact. Callie could barely get the door open cause Arizona was attacking her in the hallway. They stumbled into the bedroom and Arizona took control, throwing Callie down on the bed. She immediately straddled her and started kissing down her neck as she started to pull up Callie's shirt.

"God I want you so bad" Arizona moaned into Callie's ear "I have wanted you since the moment I came back here" she slurred. It was then that Callie's mind and reason kicked in. Arizona was drunk, actually beyond drunk. This would be their first time since getting back together and now it didn't feel right. This could just be the tequila talking and they would be no better off tomorrow. She had promised not to rush her.

"Arizona stop" Callie asked as she pushed Arizona away.

"What's wrong Calliope, I know for a fact you are enjoying this."

"Trust me baby I am, but this doesn't feel right. You are drunk."

"Yeah I am" Arizona said in a sultry tone. She began kissing down Callie's cleavage, "which means I will do AN-Y-THING you want."

"God that's hot. Ugh you are not making this easy, but I respect you too much. I don't want to take advantage of this situation just because I want you so badly."

"You can't take advantage of the willing Calliope" Arizona responded as she began taking off Callie's pants. At this point Callie was losing resolve to stop. I mean Arizona was her girlfriend and she was saying yes. Just then Arizona slipped her skilled surgeon hands into Callie's panties and began moving up and down her slit. Then she immediately started rubbing her clit.

Callie was a goner. There was no way she could resist now.

"Promise me you- uhhh- won't regret -dios mio- this in the morning" Callie said barley getting the sentence out because Arizona was unashamedly building her up into a powerful orgasm.

"Baby, I want to have sex with my super hot girlfriend all night long. The only thing I will regret in the morning is if I'm not good enough to get you to stop talking and let me fuck you!"

That did her in, Callie surrendered herself to Arizona. Arizona added two fingers and began pounding into Callie with one hand and rubbing her sensitive clit with the other. Then, she kissed down Callie's stomach and pulled Callie's bundle of nerves into her mouth never letting up with her fingers.

"Ahh Arizona baby I am so close" Callie gasped out as she let herself surrender to the touch.

"That's right, let go for me. I want you to come in my mouth, HARD" Arizona said before she dove back in.

'MMMhhhh AHHH" Callie groaned as she tried to hold out a little longer "Holy fucking shittt soooo good" she managed to get out before she was thrown into a powerful orgasm.

Arizona gave her a few minutes to come down as she kissed her way up Callie's body. She kept placing lazy kisses on her neck until Callie spoke.

"God damn Arizona, that was fantastic, thank you" Callie said as she pulled Arizona in for another kiss.

"No need to thank me" Arizona said with a smile, "It's my job to please you like that."

Callie quickly flipped Arizona over and took the upper hand. "Yeah I think I do, I'm gonna thank you ALL…..NIGHT…. LONG" and she punctuated each word with a kiss.

Callie did not disappoint as they spend the next few hours consumed by one another.

They fell asleep in each other's arms after about the 7th orgasm. They had made sweet, passionate love and they had fucked like bunnies. Either way, they both fell asleep satisfied. Arizona snuck out quickly in the morning to put her plan into action. She went to the guest room and unpacked all of their wedding plans. She laid it all over the apartment and even adorned all the walls with various things to add to it. Then, she prowled through Callie's jewelry box to get the rings. She slid back into bed and started to wake Callie up with soft sweet kisses.

"MMM baby I love you, but you wore me out. I can't possibly go again right now."

"Ha ha that feeling is mutual, you will have to give me a few hours. Wake up though, I have something I want to talk about, it's really important."

"Oh no!" Callie's head shot up. She knew it was a mistake to do all that while Arizona was drunk and now Arizona was regretting it. "I'm sorry I took advantage, it was just so hard to say no to you and I was hor—"

"Calliope STOP!" Arizona said cutting her off "Last night was amazing and I wanted it just as much as you. I don't get regret any of it, but I do have one regret."

"Damnit, I knew it."

"I regret not saying yes. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You complete me and even though we went through a rough patch you did everything imaginable to make it right and earn my trust back. Baby you have it. I believe you and I'm not mad at all anymore. I love you more than I ever thought possible, so Calliope Iphigenia Torres, will you marry me?"

Callie immediately started to tear up and squealed with joy "EEEE yess, yess, a thousand times yes!" Arizona put the ring back on Callie's finger and placed her own ring on. Then they shared a passionate kiss.

"I have one more surprise for this morning" Arizona said as she got up off the bed.

"It can wait, I want to have super hot sex with my fiancé now" Callie said as she pulled Arizona back into a deep kiss.

"I thought you were too worn out?"

"Not anymore"

"We have all day to do that. Get your cute little butt up so I can show you what else I have planned"

"Fine" Callie conceded as she followed Arizona out of the bedroom. She looked up and there in front of her were magazines, plans, photos, schedules, pictures, cds, and everything else you way need to plan the perfect wedding all over the floor and the walls.

"Arizona, I'm speechless. This is perfect. You are perfect. I love you so much." Callie pulled her into another breathtaking kiss. All she could think was how she had ended up exactly where she belonged.


	10. The Bitch is Back

Chapter 10: The bitch is back

The wedding plans were going beautifully. They had even picked a weekend in June when the weather would be nice and they could have an outdoor wedding at Callie's request. Arizona didn't care where she got married, as long as she got to call Callie her wife. Tonight they were going to Joe's to celebrate Callie's promotion and they were excited to get out with their friends. Callie had to come a little late after finishing up some things at the office, but she promised to meet Arizona as soon as possible.

Arizona was at the bar nursing a drink just waiting for Callie when the devil herself entered the bar. I guess she had gotten wind of this little get together and chose that night to interject herself into their perfectly happy lives again. She looked around for Callie and when she didn't see her, she set her sights on Arizona. She walked up behind her and said, "So we meet again."

Arizona turned around slowly and once she realized who was talking her face turned into a scowl "Hey Satan. Hope you liked having to find a new job cause you couldn't keep it in your pants."

Lindsay laughed, "It's not my fault your fiancé threw herself at me."

Arizona was mad now; she didn't ever want to see this woman again. "Yeah right Lindsay! You are just a little tramp who is pissed because my woman turned you down."

"I can't believe you took her back" Lindsay said, "I didn't think you were dumb enough to do that after she had been screwing me everyday for months."

"I know she wasn't screwing you Lindsay. We worked it out and I can barely forgive myself for believing your bullshit over Calliope."

"Ha ha it wasn't bullshit when she was screaming my name. How did it feel to fuck her again knowing I was he last person inside of her?"

With that Arizona stood up and got in Lindsay's face "Fuck you Lindsay, I know my fiancé didn't touch you. Get the hell out of here and don't ever come near me or her again. Got it!"

"I have no problem leaving you alone, but nothing is going to stop me from swooping in on Callie once you two break up again."

"Ha not gonna happen. We will be together for life and nothing will ever come between us so you can just forget it" Arizona said confidently.

"Oh yeah? You said you were together for life before and it only took one little thing to come between you. All I had to do was get you to catch me kissing her and tell you some crap about an affair and you wouldn't even give her a chance to explain. You believed everything I said and ate it all up."

"I can't believe you. So you admit you made it all up?" Arizona responded angrily.

"Callie wanted me, there is no denying that, but she was too damn loyal to follow through. Probably won't happen next time when she realizes that you are a pathetic excuse for a partner who just bails at the first sign of hardship."

Arizona hated to admit that Lindsay had struck a bit of truth with her words. She did take Lindsay's lies as truth and refused to believe her loving partner that had never given her a reason to doubt before. God she was such an idiot. Why the hell did Callie even want to marry her? She didn't deserve such a wonderful and loving woman. One thing was for sure though, Lindsay definitely didn't deserve Callie and Arizona wanted her to leave before Callie arrived.

"You don't know anything about us skank. Get the fuck out of here before I give you what you really deserve" Arizona yelled as she pushed Lindsay away by the shoulders forcefully.

"Don't touch me bitch!" Lindsay responded getting right back in her face.

Just then Callie walked into the bar completely overjoyed to see Arizona. Her smile quickly faded when she saw the chick fight about to break out. She immediately ran over to Arizona and put herself between the two women.

"Lindsay, it is time for you to leave. Don't you dare ever come near my fiancé again or I will get a restraining order."

"Don't act like you really want to be with that" Lindsay said pointing at Arizona.

"How could I not want to be with that beautiful and perfect woman? I will be with THAT for the rest of my wonderful life. Now get the hell away from us!" Callie screamed back at her.

"I get that you have to put on a show for the little woman by defending her and all. Just call me again when you are alone. We can pick up where we left off" Lindsay said with a wink as she left the bar.

Callie immediately turned to Arizona, "Baby I am so sorry. This is not how I wanted tonight to go. She didn't touch you did she because I will kill her."

"Calliope, I'm fine" Arizona said sadly, "I'm not really in the mood to celebrate, I kinda wanna just go home now. Unless you want to stay. This is your night after all."

"No I just want to be with you. Lets go home."

The two walked home in silence and got ready for bed. Arizona was particularly distant. She barely even looked at Callie and just got into bed immediately turning away from her. Callie was afraid she was going to push her away again and that she was mad about Lindsay. What other lies had Lindsay told before she got there? Ugh, just when things were going so smoothly again. Callie crawled into bed and pulled Arizona into herself. At first she stiffened, but then she melted into Callie. Her body was shaking a little bit and it was clear that she was crying. Callie's heart broke for her.

"Please don't cry. It's all going to be okay" Callie whispered sweetly into her ear. Then she rocked Arizona to sleep and sang her a sweet lullaby.

When Callie woke up in the morning Arizona was gone. Just what she had been afraid of. Arizona was running again and Callie felt powerless to stop it. This could not be happening. She decided she wasn't going to let it happen so she quickly texted her lover.

**Hey babe. I know last night upset you and I think we should talk. Can we please talk after work tonight? Love you 3** -Calliope

It had been several hours and still no rely from Arizona. Callie was starting to get worried, but then her phone beeped. All she got was** k **-Arizona. That was odd and short for the usually rambly, perky peds surgeon, but she would take what she could get.

Arizona knew she shouldn't have slipped out so early, but she knew Callie would want to talk and she wasn't ready for that yet. She couldn't shake some of the things Lindsay had said to her and she did feel like a pathetic excuse for a partner. What kind of loving partner just bailed and believed some whore over their fiancé and girlfriend of four years? Before that day Callie had never ever given her any reason to doubt or been anything but a supportive and perfect girlfriend, then fiancé. She never thought she deserved Callie, but now that was really hitting home. She knew she needed to talk to Callie, but she didn't know what to say. "Sorry I'm such a horrible fiancé. Hope that doesn't suck too much for you." Maybe she should just let Callie go and be happy with someone who knew how to treat her right. Let her find someone that truly deserved to be with her. Arizona struggled internally like this all day. By about 7 pm, she decided it was time to face the music and go home to Callie. She slowly got ready to leave and walked home dreading the conversation where she would admit that Callie deserved more.

When she entered the apartment Callie was waiting for her on the couch. She looked up and relief flashed on her face that Arizona was finally home. It was as if she wasn't expecting her to actually show up. This just hurt Arizona even more, Callie didn't expect her to follow through because her track record was to run away.

"Hey" Arizona said softly as she made her way over to the couch.

"Hey sweetheart" Callie responded as she looked up at Arizona with hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I just left this morning. I needed some time to think."

"Baby what's wrong. I don't know what Lindsay said to you, but I promise you it was a lie and I didn't ever do anything with her and please don't be mad at me because I can't lose you again. I won't survive without you and I hope you don't believe h-"

"Callie stop" Arizona said as Callie rambled on unsure of what was really bothering Arizona. She had no idea she was way off point.

"But I just need you to know that I stand by my—"

Arizona put a quick finger up to Callie's lips "Calliope I know you did nothing wrong. I am not upset because I think you had an affair. I know those were lies and I was stupid to believe them."

"Oh" Callie said confused, "then why are you so upset?"

Arizona was reluctant, but it was now or never, "She just said some things to me that were so….true. I don't deserve you, I never did, but especially not now. I took the word of some random slut I didn't even know over you in a heartbeat. What kind of person does that?"

"Arizona, you were hurt and you reacted. Of course you deserve me. You are loving, perfect, wonderful, supportive, and all around amazing. I am so lucky to have you in my life" Callie said honestly.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't say that. You make me feel like I am all of those things and I feel perfect through your eyes, but I am so messed up. You deserve better. I should let you be with someone who can give you the world."

"Stop right there Arizona" Callie said firmly, "you do give me the world. Don't you dare ever talk about letting me be with someone else. I'm in it for life with you. There is no one else and there never could be. No one could even come close to comparing to you."

Arizona started to tear up, "God I love you, but I just want what is best for you and if it's not me then I have to accept that now."

"You, you and only you are what's best for me. You have to let me decide who makes me happy, who I deserve, and what is best for me. I choose you, forever." Callie grabbed Arizona's face and pulled her into a kiss that expressed all of her emotion. She wanted Arizona so know how much she truly did deserve her and how much they were made for each other.

Arizona melted into Callie. She still felt inadequate and like Callie deserved better, but if she could make Callie happy then that is exactly what she was going to do. No more running, no more shutting down, and no more believing some whore over her woman. She was going to become the woman that Callie deserved.


	11. Memory Lane

Memory lane

Arizona did regret her actions and they made her feel horrible, but now it was time to move on. She wanted to remind Callie of the woman she fell in love with, not the woman who gave her no trust and broke up with her after believing lies. She had made Callie do all of the work to woo her back after the breakup and never really thought she was wrong at all until after Callie's second proposal. She decided after the bar incident that she was going to take Callie back through their relationship and then plan a romantic weekend. She met Callie at the office after a shift and immediately greeted her with a warm smile and a sweet kiss.

"Hello beautiful" she said as she pulled away "How was your day?"

"It was long and I have been distracted trying to figure out what you have planned for us tonight!" Callie said impatiently.

Arizona just laughed, "And I thought I hated surprises. Don't worry, you will love it. Now lets get started."

Callie grabbed her stuff and Arizona led her out of the building. Instead of heading for the cars she took her hand and lead her down the street.

"Um Arizona, the cars are the other way."

"I know. We are going somewhere else," Arizona said with a smile

She led Callie a few blocks away to a park with a garden and a wishing well. Callie used to come her for lunch sometimes, but not very often. She wondered why they were here.

"I don't know if I ever told you this, but this is the first place I ever saw you," Arizona said as she brought Callie into the garden.

"Oh really?" Callie responded in a surprised tone.

"Yup, I was upset about losing a patient, so I walked away from the hospital for a long time and ended up here. You were sitting on that ledge eating your lunch looking absolutely breathtaking," Arizona said as she pointed to a ledge near the well.

"I just stood a good distance away and stared at you for probably a half hour, then when you left, I followed you."

"I had no idea. When was this?"

"About a week before we met. I knew I had to figure out who you were, but I never told you this because I sound like a crazy stalker. I was just so mesmerized by you."

"So you set up our first meeting?"

"Sort of. After I followed you back to your office, I was able to figure out your name, so I googled you. It is surprising what you can figure out about a famous editor online. I was even able to figure out that you were gay, which made me ecstatic."

"So that night at the club. Was that chance?" Callie asked surprised that she didn't know all of this yet.

"Hah not at all. I saw a picture of you online at that club and it said in the caption that it was a frequent hangout for you. So I went there every night for a week hoping you would show up and you did. The rest is history."

"Wow!" Callie said, "I can't believe you never told me this."

"Ya I always thought I should, but I was afraid you would think I was insane."

"Well you are a little insane baby," Callie said with a smile, "but I like it. You can stalk me anytime you want."

"Alright lady. Time for our next location."

Callie guessed the next place would be the club and she was right. Arizona brought her to the front of the club to the right of the door and pushed her against the wall giving her a breathtaking and not PG rated kiss.

"I think you can guess what memory I just relived. This is where I kissed you for the first time. We were both drunk, but it still meant more than just a drunken decision to me."

"Me too, me too," Callie said breathlessly.

Arizona took Callie back to the car and brought her to the hospital. They went up to the roof, a place where there was the perfect view of Seattle. Arizona used to go up there to think and be alone, but she loved bringing Callie there too to share that moment with her.

They looked out on Seattle wound up in one another. Arizona was behind Callie hugging her. Then she turned her around and said, "I love you, today, tomorrow, and forever. This is where I first said I love you and I mean it as much now as a I did then."

Callie was starting to tear up and responded, "I love you too. More than you will ever know." They shared another kiss, she had lost count of the kisses exchanged during this adventure, but no one was complaining.

After the roof, Callie wasn't really sure where they would go. There were so many milestones in their life, Callie wasn't sure which she would choose. Arizona brought her to an old church where her friends had gotten married. She brought Callie inside and led her to the fourth row. As they sat down Arizona said, "This is where I first realized that I wanted to marry you, start a family with you, and spend my entire life loving you. When I watched Chelsea and Brooke get married, I was jumping out of my skin with excitement about when I would share that with you."

Callie chuckled, "Same here. I just kept picturing you at the end of the aisle. I don't even know what happened in their ceremony because I was daydreaming about us and our perfect life together."

"Great mind think alike Calliope," Arizona said as she started to lead her out of the church. "Come on, just a few more stops."

The next destination was a random parking lot near some woods. Callie was confused. She was certain she had never been here before, so she had no idea what they were doing. Arizona brought her out of the car and led her through some woods to a clearing. Over in the middle was a beach like scene. Somehow Arizona had gotten a ton of sand to cover the ground, a hammock, blankets set out, two beach chairs, and a cooler with Sangria's sitting on top. Callie knew the scene immediately, it was Fiji. Arizona sat her down on one of the chairs.

"I think you know what this is. I couldn't really fly us to Fiji tonight, so I settled with the next best thing. This is where you proposed to me and made me the happiest woman in the world. We made love for hours on the beach afterwards. It was ultimate perfection."

"Oh yes, I remember that well," Callie said as she flashed back to some of the best sex of her life. "I think we should take some time to recreate that memory." Callie grabbed Arizona and pulled her down onto the blanket. They spent the next hour worshipping one another's bodies and totally reliving that perfect vacation in Fiji. After they were done, they lay together in the hammock looking up at the stars.

"This is perfect Arizona, thank you," Callie said wholeheartedly.

"You never have to thank me Calliope. I want to do these things for you. I want to be the woman you fell in love with and I know lately I have totally fallen short."

"We had a rough patch and it was both of our fault. It is time to move on from it. Stop beating yourself up Arizona. You are everything that I want and I love you more and more everyday, even on the bad days."

"I'll try to remember that. I don't think I could survive if I ever lost you again," Arizona said as she turned to face Callie and look her in the eyes.

"Zo, you are stuck with me for life, whether you like it or not."

"Hmm I like it, I LLLOOOVVVE it. But now we need to go because we have one more stop."

"What?" Callie said in surprise, "How can there be more than this?"

"The next one is even better!"

They packed up the stuff and Arizona drove for about an hour. They talked the entire car ride about wedding plans and other things. Arizona pulled down a long drive and when they came through the trees Callie saw a castle looking building.

"Arizona what is this?"

"It's Thornwood Castle and we have reservations!" Arizona said with excitement. She jumped out of the car and opened up the trunk revealing two suitcases.

"I packed for you, but I doubt you will be needed many clothes this weekend" Arizona said with a wink.

They entered the beautiful castle and checked in. Arizona had gotten one of the tower rooms with a gorgeous balcony that overlooked the back. It was perfect. Callie was looking out when Arizona came up behind her after settling in a little bit.

"I would love to stay in this room all night Cal, but I have one thing to show you before we can do that."

"Alright lets go" Callie responded in disbelief that Arizona had even more up her sleeve.

Arizona led Callie out to the back. They walked over to a beautiful gazebo a little ways away from the castle. Arizona pulled Callie up to the gazebo stair and said, "You don't know this place, but I'm hoping this will be one of your favorite spots soon. I was thinking we could get married here. We didn't pick a spot yet because you found a problem with every other place and I know you wanted an outdoor wedding. This feels perfect to me."

Callie broke out her megawatt smile, "It is perfect. I would love to have the wedding here. I don't know how you found this place, but it is exactly what I wanted."

"Really? You like it! Thank god, I was beginning to think we would never be able to get married because you were so picky."

"Hey, I am not that picky."

Arizona raised her eyebrow and looked over at Callie, "hah yeah except that you turned down the last place because you didn't like the way some of the flowers smelled."

"You should be thanking me. Would you want a bad flower smell as a memory of your wedding day?"

Arizona laughed, "Of course not. Thanks for saving me from that babe."

Callie pulled Arizona into a kiss, then looked at her and said, "Next time I kiss you here, you will be my wife. Thank you for putting up with my crazy and finding us the perfect spot."

"I want all of your crazy, forever."

Arizona dragged Callie back to the room and they made good use of the king size bed, the Jacuzzi, the balcony, the floor and the living room table. Another perfect day leading up to the rest of their lives.


	12. Africa?

Chapter 12: Africa?

The wedding was in two weeks and the girls couldn't be more thrilled. They spent every night planning and Callie had become quite the bridezilla. She just wanted everything to be perfect. Arizona didn't really care and couldn't tell the difference between most choices, but she did her best to support her woman. Callie stressed over every little detail wanting everything to turn out just right. Arizona had told her time and time again that it was going to be the perfect day no matter what because it would end with them being married. At least one thing had been stable the last few month though, their steady sex life. Arizona hoped that would continue after the wedding because she was loving it. Lesbian bed death was impossible when your woman looked and fucked like Callie Torres.

Arizona had snuck out early because she was paged to the chief's office and wanted to let Calliope sleep another hour. She couldn't help giving her sleeping beauty a loving kiss on her way out though. When she got to the chief's office, a man in a suite she had never seen before greeted her.

"Good morning Dr. Robbins, I'm Clive Daniels from the Carter Madison selection committee. Congratulations, you won!" he said as he reached out to shake her hand.

Arizona was in shock, then she was overjoyed.

"Oh wow! Thank you, I applied for that years ago and I had almost forgotten entirely."

"I just talked to your chief and we will expect you in Africa next month," he said as he handed her a packet, "I'll be in touch Dr. Robbins. Congratulations again."

The chief came forward and said, "Dr. Robbins, this reflects wonderfully on this hospital. I am thrilled for you."

That's when it hit her. Africa was halfway across the world and thousands of miles away from her perfect life here. Oh no! She couldn't accept. She was getting married in two weeks and there was no way she was going to lose Callie again. This sucked. She wanted this so bad, but nothing was worth losing Calliope. She looked at the chief and said, "Thank you chief, but I am going to have to turn this down."

"What! No one wins these. You can't turn an opportunity like this down, they don't come around again."

"I know and I am excited and honored, but there is one thing more important than my career. I am getting married to the most amazing woman in two weeks, there is no way I am leaving my new wife to go to Africa for three years."

"I see, but I strongly urge you to reconsider," the chief responded in a firm tone.

"There is no reconsidering chief, I have made up my mind and I will let the committee know."

Arizona left work that night with a heavy heart. She loved Calliope more than anything in the world and definitely more than some award, but she could do such good in Africa. She thought about the difference she could make and how amazing it would be. Then she thought about her life with Calliope and their plans to start a family. They were going to have 2 perfect children and those thoughts automatically made any remorse over Africa disappear. She decided not to tell Callie because Callie would feel bad that she turned down such an awesome opportunity. Plus, Callie was ridiculously stressed about the approaching wedding. When Arizona got home she put the Africa packet in her workbag and jumped in the shower.

Callie was once again freaking out. They had decided to write their own vows and she knew how busy Arizona had been lately, so she was afraid she didn't write them. She decided to look in her workbag and see if she had even started, but what she found shocked her. It was a letter that Arizona had won a Carter Madison grant. Callie didn't know what that was so she quickly pulled out her computer and googled it. Turns out it was one of the most prestigious awards a doctor could ever win. She looked over the packet more and realized this particular award meant Arizona was moving to Africa. Her fiancé and soon to be wife was moving to Africa. Callie didn't even know what to think. Was Arizona planning on telling her soon?

When Arizona came out of the bathroom she looked at Callie who was crying looking at the packet. Arizona rushed over to her immediately.

"What is this Arizona?" Callie asked as she looked up at her.

"I won the Carter Madison. I applied years ago when I first met you and figured that I would never win. They just told me today."

"Were you planning on telling me?"

"No, but not because I was leaving. I'm turning it down Cal. We are getting married and starting a family, it is not the time to move to Africa," Arizona responded honestly.

"Baby, I can't let you turn something like this down. You are too wonderful and talented for that."

Arizona was touched that Callie wouldn't want her to turn it down, "Thanks, but my mind is already made up. I choose you, I will always choose you."

"Zo, it's not either or. I will not let you turn this down for me."

"So what you are breaking up with me so I pursue something I don't even want anymore."

"Not at all!" Callie said quickly, "I'm saying that if you are turning it down because you don't want to go then fine, but if you are turning it down for me, then I won't let you."

"We are getting married in two weeks and they would want me there in a month. Our lives and your job are here."

"So I take a leave of absence. There is no way I am letting my wife go to Africa alone. I'm moving with you," Callie said matter of factly.

"Calliope, I can't let you do that. It's way too much to ask," Arizona said beaming with love that this woman was willing to do that for her.

"You didn't ask, I offered. It's only 3 years and then we can come back and start a family. I have decided, we are going."

Tears started to fill Arizona's eyes and she pulled Callie in for a deep kiss. "Thank you so much Calliope. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I would go anywhere to be with you. You don't need to thank me, this is what wives do, they support their woman," Callie said with a smile. "Now lets start planning cause this is going to be one hell of a month."


	13. Wedding Jitters

Wedding Jitters

The past few weeks had gone by so fast. It was a world wind of planning the wedding, saying goodbye to friends and family, tying up loose ends at work, and getting ready to head to Africa for three years. They were both beyond excited, but utterly exhausted at the same time. They had mostly finished packing up their lives to move. The plan was to stay in Seattle for about 3 days after the wedding to finish up, then they were off to a detour in Spain for their honeymoon before their arrival in Africa.

The wedding was finally here, the weekend they had both dreamed about and been waiting for. Tomorrow was the big day, but they were not together right now. Addison and Teddy had insisted that couples did not spend the night before their wedding together. Instead, they had separate hotel rooms at the castle until they joined one another in the castle tower honeymoon suite as a married couple.

"Ugh I miss her already. Teddy why can't I spend the night with my woman?" Arizona said in a whiney and frustrated tone.

"Because Arizona, you don't do that. You two would be up all night humping like bunnies and then look like shit on your wedding day," Teddy responded with a chuckle.

"But it would be worth it," Arizona said as her eyes glazed over thinking about making love to Calliope, "you would understand if you had ever experienced sex with my lady."

"Ya I'll pass. Plus we need to hang out since you are all amazing and won that grant. I'm not gonna see you for three years," Teddy said sadly.

"I'm going to miss you Teds, but you can always come visit and see my clinic. Maybe for a holiday or something? You could totally get Henry to come with you too."

Teddy smiled at the thought of visiting her best friend with her newfound love, "You're right. That is definitely a trip that needs to happen."

"I want to spend time with you, I do, but I can't sleep without Calliope. Its like I am addicted to her, literally."

Just as Teddy was laughing her phone buzzed. She looked down to see a text from Cristina.

**These lesbians are pathetic. Callie is just sitting here going on and on about Arizona and how she can't sleep without her. She is thinking about sneaking out to see her. Gag. **

Teddy laughed harder at the text, "Arizona you two are pathetic," she said as she showed her the message.

Arizona smiled immediately, a full dimpled smile, as she thought about how Callie was feeling the same way. God she loved that woman.

Meanwhile, across the castle, Callie was pacing in her room.

"Cal, stop it. You are making me dizzy. What is your problem?" Addison said as she set out her things for the next day.

"Ya seriously, can't you last without speaking the vagina monologues for one night," Cristina added as she made a gag face with her finger.

"You don't understand, I can't not be near her. And now I am just here thinking about tomorrow and I'm freaking out! What if it rains or things don't work out the way I planned?" she continued to pace during her rant, then broke into Spanish signaling that she was REALLY freakin' out, "Lo que si el pastel no buen gusto o inicio mi periodo podridas. Ay dios mío! Lo que si se da cuenta que ella no quiere casarse conmigo. Yo podría dejarse en el altar. Yo creo que voy a vomitar." [What if the cake doesn't taste good or I start my damn period. Oh my god! What if she realizes she doesn't want to marry me. I could be left at the alter. I think I'm going to vomit.]

Addison quickly jumped up and came over to her. She grabbed Callie by the shoulders, "Callie, stop speaking Spanish!" Callie just looked at her wide-eyed and was about to turn to start up again when Addison attempted to ease her fears.

"You have planned every little detail and the wedding will be perfect just like Arizona keeps telling you. You had your period last week, I remember cause you were in uber hormonal bitch mode. The cake tastes better than sex and that woman is so deeply in love with you it makes some people sick. She did put up with your insanity lately after all."

Callie began to calm down a bit, "Ya Addie, you're right. I just want everything to be amazing for her and I just love her so damn much that I freak out that it is all just a dream. I will wake up and she won't really want to be with me."

"It's not a dream" Addison reassured her.

"I know I am not supposed to see her tonight, but I just need a few minutes with her. I know she loves me and thank you for trying to reassure me, but I just need to hear it from her so that I can sleep," Callie said as she flopped down on one of the beds.

"Fine Cal! Teddy just told me that Arizona is starting to freak out too. Go see her and then get your butt back here" she told Callie with a smile.

"And no eating poundcake while you are gone" Cristina slurred since she had been drinking all evening since the rehearsal dinner.

"Awesome!" Callie said as she grabbed her phone and left the room.

Arizona was starting to get nervous now too and worried that maybe tomorrow wasn't going to go as smoothly as she hoped. She was voicing some of the same irrational fears as Callie because of the nerves. What if Callie changed her mind? What if she didn't want to marry her? Teddy tried to reassure her the same way the other women had done with Callie, but it was mostly useless. Just as she was about to run out of the room and look for Callie, she heard _One look was all it took for me._ She immediately started to relax cause that was Calliope's ringtone that she had set when they picked their wedding song.

"Hey baby," she said trying to sound like she was calm and collected.

"Hello yourself sweetheart. I just needed to hear your voice. I'm freakin' out" Callie told her honestly.

Arizona panicked momentary, but kept her composure, "Why Calliope?"

"Because I am afraid this is all just a dream. I'm afraid I will wake up tomorrow and you will realize what you are getting yourself into and not want this or want me" Callie responded quietly.

"Ha I have been feeling exactly the same way," Arizona said as she let out a sigh of relief, "where are you right now?"

"I'm right outside your room."

Arizona went to the door and looked up at a very disheveled, but still amazingly beautiful Callie. She immediately went over to her, pulled her into a hug, and then took her in a deep, loving kiss. When they parted only because they needed air, Arizona looked at Callie and said, "Does that ease your fears?"

Callie gasped for breathe, smiled brightly and said, "Yes, yes it does, but maybe I would feel better if you did that again."

Arizona pulled her back in for another kiss that turned into a make out session against the wall. "How's that for getting rid of ever single fear?" Arizona said with a smirk.

"Fears gone. They are replaced by horny as hell feelings," Callie said as she struggled not to just take Arizona right there in the hallway.

"Yeah me too. But in all seriousness, you are the love of my life Calliope. A life without you isn't worth living, so there is no possible way that you won't see me at the end of that aisle tomorrow," Arizona said as she looked Callie directly in the eyes. Callie could see the honesty and love that shined back at her.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. I love you."

"I love you too, but we need to get some beauty sleep my lady" Arizona said as she kissed Callie playfully on the nose.

"Yeah, I think I can go back to my room, even though I would much rather be cuddling with you," Callie said with a pout.

"We have the rest of our lives to do that baby."

Callie gave her one last kiss and retreated to her room. The moment she put her head down on the pillow, her phone buzzed. It was from Arizona.

**I know I already said this, but I want this to be your last thought as you fall asleep. Everything about marrying you is my dream come true. You are the most wonderful, loving, breathtakingly stunning person I have ever met and you make my world spin round. I can't wait to marry you tomorrow. Goodnight my love 3 Zo**

Callie smiled and typed a quick response.

**You keep stealing my thoughts so ditto. I am thankful everyday that I was able to trick an amazing woman like you into marrying me ; ) I still feel like this is a dream, but it is a real live dream that makes me happier than anyone in the world. I love everything about you. Can't wait to see you tomorrow, I will be the one crying as I walk down the aisle towards you. 3 Your Calliope**

They both slept pretty soundly, especially for not being in the same room. They dreamt about their new life together and couldn't wait for the best day of their lives.


	14. Today My Life Begins

Today My Life Begins

Callie woke up before her alarm even went off, which was unheard of for her. She immediately jumped out of bed with the biggest smile on her face, even more unheard of for someone who is far from a morning person. Today was different though; it was the happiest day of her life. She was about to marry the most wonderful and perfect human being on the planet. Arizona was it for her, the definition of true happiness. Callie grabbed a cup of coffee then went out on the balcony to relax for a few until Addie and Cristina woke up. What she saw was breathtaking. There out on the lawn sitting on a bench under a tree was Arizona, her Arizona. She was wearing her pajamas still and holding her own cup of coffee looking deep in thought. Callie just sat watching her for a while, until she couldn't help but go see her. She slipped out of her room and made her way towards Arizona. When she got outside Arizona was standing up looking out at the scenery. She immediately wrapped her arms around her and began kissing Arizona's neck. Arizona knew right away who was behind her because she could smell her lingering perfume and her lips were unmistakable.

"MMMhmm that feels nice, but you should stop. My fiancé might see you."

Callie just chuckled, "she gave me permission."

Arizona turned around and pulled Callie into a real kiss.

"I can't believe it is finally here, we are getting married today," Arizona said with excitement.

"I know. I even woke up before my alarm because I am overflowing with happiness."

"Not nervous anymore?" Arizona asked as she looked Callie in the eyes.

"Nope, I just want to be your wife and I have never been more ready."

Arizona just smiled as she buried her head into Callie's neck, "We should go get ready."

"Just a few more minutes," Callie responded, "I want to hold you for a little longer."

Callie walked back into the room floating on sunshine. She was greeted by Cristina who just laughed and said, "That looks like a post sex haze. You and blondie totally did the McNasty didn't you?"

"No, but I did see her outside. She can make me this dreamy with just a look and a kiss."

"Like I said, gross" Yang responded as she entered the bathroom.

The rest of the morning was spent getting all the last minute details perfect. No more nerves, no more doubts, they were both just eager to commit to one another. About 20 minutes before the ceremony Callie's father came to see Arizona.

"Arizona, can I have a minute?" Carlos asked as he peeked his head in.

"Of course, Mr. Torres."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Carlos, or after today Papi."

Arizona just smiled, "Sorry."

"Arizona you look beautiful, my Calliope is a lucky lady," Carlos said as he took in her dress and blonde hair falling beautifully in ringlets down her shoulders.

"Thank you, but I am the lucky one."

"That you are. I came here to remind you of that and tell you that I expect you to take care of my daughter. It makes me very nervous that she is going to spend 3 years over in Africa. You know they don't look so kindly on two women together over there."

"I know sir and it is going to be difficult, especially as newlyweds, but we will be together and that's all that matters."

"I'm trusting you to keep my baby girl safe and happy."

"I will guard her with my life," Arizona responded seriously.

"Good, I believe you will. I'm going to go see her, good luck today" He said with a wink as he went to find his little girl.

Callie was sitting in her room just waiting to be called down. She was rehearsing her vows to make sure she would be able to say them just right when Carlos entered.

"You look stunning Calliope."

"Thank you Papi, I want to look beautiful for my lady."

"Well you are and I just saw her, she looks wonderful as well."

"I'm so jealous! I just want to see her and start my life with her."

"Patience baby girl. You will get to do that soon enough."

"I gave Arizona the 'take care of my daughter' speech and now I have one for you. She is a lovely woman and everything that a parent dreams of in a partner for their child. Cherish her and take care of her the way I want her to do for you."

"I will, I will, forever."

"Alright Calliope, its time to go. You ready?"

"I have never been more ready for anything in my entire life," Callie said confidently.

When she walked outside on her fathers arm she could just make out Arizona up at the alter. The captain was still standing next to her. Wow, this was it. She was about to marry Arizona Robbins.

She came through the trellis and looked towards her woman at the gazebo. Goddamn she was beautiful. Then she continued to walk towards her never breaking eye contact.

Arizona could barely breathe. Not because of nerves or her dress, but because Calliope took her breath away. She was beautiful everyday, but seeing her in that white dress walking towards her was the most beautiful she had ever seen her. Damn I am one lucky woman was all she could think as she watched Callie walk on the arm of Carlos.

Carlos handed Callie off to Arizona, kissed Callie on the cheek, then Arizona. Just as he was turning away he whispered to Arizona, "She's the best thing I have ever done in my life, I'm entrusting her to you."

The captain gave Arizona a hug and kissed Callie on the cheek, all not a typical display of affection for him. He had something to say to Callie as well. "She's my only little girl, take care of her for me."

With that they walked up to the alter. Arizona looked lovingly over at Callie and whispered, "This is it baby." Callie looked back, "The best moment of my life."

The ceremony was short and sweet. They could barely keep their eyes off one another. Callie cried during Arizona's vows and even Arizona teared up a bit when she heard Callie commit herself to Arizona forever and ever. After waiting for so long, the minister finally announced.

"I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Arizona grabbed Callie and dipped her down as she pulled her into the most loving kiss they had ever experienced. It even heated up a bit in a way that was probably not wedding appropriate. The crowd just cheered, then they turned towards their friends and family hand in hand.


	15. This is Hard

This is hard

They had been in Africa now for 4 months after the most amazing honeymoon anyone could ask for. Carlos had upgraded their reservations at every stop and booked extra special things like full day at the spa and private riverboat tours. Four very long, hard, but also amazing months. Arizona had been insanely busy getting the clinic all set up and, being the boss, she never let herself just relax. Callie was spending an awful lot of time without her or getting to know the village people and the other clinic employees. While the board knew of their relationship, which is why Callie could be there with her, no one over in Africa had any idea. They couldn't risk being found out because it wasn't safe. Callie was posing as a writer that was doing research on the area just pretending to be Arizona's best friend. This way they were able to live together.

They had their own quarters right near the clinic and it was their own perfect pretty pink bubble. Inside their new little home with the curtains drawn they could be wife and wife. The moment either of them stepped in the door, they pulled their rings from under their clothing where they hung on a necklace all day and entered the world of newlywed bliss. While this part of their lives was perfect, having to hide their relationship was taking its toll. Neither one of them liked having to pretend to just be friends and having to be careful not to look at the other too lovingly or touch them in public.

The thing that was really starting to get to Arizona is that many of the men from the clinic had taken a fancy to her woman. The hot mysterious writer had all the men drooling over her. Arizona understood because Callie was drool worthy, especially when she was wearing her cute little tank tops and shorts while she tended her garden or sat in the clinic yard deep in thought. Callie actually was writing now. Since she had taken leave as an editor and was only conducting some business online through her satellite internet, she had come back to her true passion. Arizona had a perfect view of Callie's favorite writing spot from her little office. Whenever she was feeling particularly lonely, upset, or frustrated, she would sneak in to watch her. Callie was so adorable when she was working. Pen in hand, she would have a serious look on her face and a wrinkled brow writing what Arizona knew would be an amazing piece.

One day, when Arizona had just lost a patient, she needed to look at Callie for comfort. She was perched on her usual bench, this time writing on her laptop. She must have been typing the final copy of the chapter she had showed Arizona the night before. As Arizona stood there and watched her, she was so proud and happy that Callie had chosen to come here. She knew it wasn't easy for her and that a lot of the time she would rather be back in Seattle, but she always put on a smile for Arizona. Arizona wandered outside and sat next to Callie on the bench. She desperately wanted to curl up into her and let Callie hold her while she let it all out, but they couldn't do that. Callie looked up from her writing immediately.

"Hey," she said as she took in how upset Arizona looked, "Woah. What's wrong?"

"I—I lost a patient and he was just so young and I thought for sure I could save him. I just feel like such a failure," she responded while starting to tear up and look down at the ground.

Callie wanted to throw her arms around Arizona, kiss her, and tell her how much she loved her, but they were in a very public place. "Hey, look at me," Callie said as she put her finger under Arizona's chin to make her look up, "You are amazing, look around at everything you have done. This is all because of you and you can't save them all."

Arizona smiled a little bit, but her dimples didn't even show. Callie knew they needed some alone time.

"Come on, its time for your lunch break."

Arizona followed her back to their home and once they closed the door Callie reached for her chest. She grabbed the chain with Arizona's ring and took it off.

"Don't call my beautiful wife a failure," she told her as she slid the ring on Arizona's finger. Callie then pulled her into a kiss that got heated and they began to stumble towards the bed. These moments were few and far between, as sometimes Arizona came home after Callie had already passed out reading. As they collapsed onto the bed Callie pulled away a little bit.

"As much as I want to just make love to you all day, you have to be back at the clinic soon so cuddles and kisses are going to have to do for now."

Arizona looked up at her, "As long as you are in my arms, anything will do."

"So there is that event at the clinic tomorrow night," Callie said trying to distract Arizona as she drew lazy circles on her lower back, "Carl was telling me all about it asking if I wanted to go with him."

"Ugh I just wanna march up to him and tell him he better keep his horny hands off my gorgeous wife." Arizona said protectively as she pulled Callie even closer.

"I know babe. He's nice, but I wish he knew that I was taken and would back off a bit."

"I love the clinic people, but I don't want to spend a night over there where I can't even act like I love you," Arizona said with a pout.

"Lets just stay for a little bit and then spend the rest of the night back here together."

"Sounds amazing," Arizona said with a kiss, "I gotta get back to the clinic now. Thank you for holding me, I always feel better in your arms."

The next evening they went to the clinics little social event. Everyone was getting together for a dinner and drinks after party to celebrate how successful the clinic had become in just a few short months. Callie was standing over in one corner while she watched Arizona work the room. Her dazzling dimples and charm was undeniable. She just wanted to be able to be alongside her and hold her hand. Just as she was thinking about this Carl came up to her ready to lay on the charm.

"Hello beautiful" Callie cringed a bit because the only person she wanted to hear that from was the current object of her attention.

"Hi Carl," she said flatly, "how are you tonight?"

"Perfect now that I'm talking to you," he said as he took in her whole appearance, "and you?"

"I'm fine, kinda tired though so I don't think I will be here much longer."

"That's a shame, I love spending time with such a captivating lady." He said as he ran his hand seductively up Callie's arm. She stiffened and pulled away a little bit knowing Arizona had seen that.

Arizona was definitely watching totally distracted from her conversation with a visiting investor from across the room. She was about two seconds away from going over and shoving him against the wall for trying to put the moves on her woman, her woman who was looking particularly drop dead gorgeous tonight. She saw Callie look up at her longingly, why couldn't she just march over there and pull Callie into her arms to announce that it was her wife. She may have even liked Carl if he wasn't blatantly trying to get her wife into bed with him. Arizona was beginning to doubt she would be able to hide their relationship for over two more years. She wasn't sure what Carl was saying, but Callie rushed out of the clinic. Arizona dismissed herself as soon as she could and followed Callie out. She figured Callie would be back at their home, so she went straight there. When she went inside, Callie was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands clearly crying. Arizona hated to see her hurt so she rushed over to her side and pulled Callie into her arms.

"Calliope baby, what's wrong?" she said with concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry I rushed out, this is just starting to get to me," Callie told her quietly.

"Don't apologize, I understand completely. I was just thinking that this is getting to be too much for me too," Arizona said as she laid a kiss on Callie's temple.

"I'll be okay, I just needed a minute."

"We don't have to go back, lets just stay here together," Arizona told her as she laid them down on the bed and turned towards Callie grabbing her hands.

"That sounds nice."

"Ya know what I have been thinking? I think we need a vacation."

"Really? You can't just leave right now Arizona," Callie said sadly.

"Things are running smoothly and we need some time away from here for a bit. You and our marriage are still my number one priority."

"That would be amazing. I could really use some uninterrupted Arizona time."

"How bout next month. Things will be even more established and we can fly up to Spain for a week. We can be an open couple there and I won't be stressed about the clinic."

"Dios mio, what did I do to deserve you?" Callie said with a smile.

"I think it has something to do with you being the most caring, beautiful, and perfect woman I have ever met."

They spent the rest of the night in bed making love and holding each other. They talked for hours and made plans for everything they wanted to do in Spain. Callie's number one was to hold her hand and kiss Arizona in public.


	16. Much Needed Vacation

Much Needed Vacation:

The next month had gone by slowly, but the light at the end of the tunnel was a week away in Spain. Callie was overjoyed when they got on the plane. They finally got to be a real couple again. The moment they landed in Spain and walking into the airport, Arizona pulled her into passionate kiss.

"Mmmmm I have missed that. Soooo much," Callie said as she clung to Arizona.

"Me too. Me too. We can do that all week," Arizona said as she grabbed Callie's hand and they headed toward baggage claim.

As they took a cab to their private beach house, the same one they had rented for the beginning of their honeymoon, they never broke contact. Arizona was also a little bit too bold in the back of the cab. She was practically on top of Callie. Normally, Callie might be embarrassed or try to get her to back off in public, but right now she was loving that they were free to do this. Arizona started kissing Callie's neck, then nibble at her ear as she whispered, "Kiss and touch you in public was number one on my list. With that done, now I want you to scream my name over and over again because it doesn't matter here if anyone can hear it. You can be as loud as you want. "

Callie inhaled deeply and tried to control her raging hormones and the throbbing that was now happening between her legs, very close to Arizona's wandering hand. When they arrived she paid the cab driver, probably too much, and pulled Arizona inside. They didn't even make it to the bedroom. Callie just threw Arizona down on the entryway with the door still open.

"Oh Dios, tú eres tan caliente. Quiero que usted venga en mi boca" Callie said into Arizona's ear as she quickly stripped her of her clothes.

She wasted no time in pulling off her own shirt and bra then started kissing down Arizona's body.

"Ohhh I love it when you speak Spanish Calliope. It is so fucking sexy."

Callie smiled as she continued her path, "Me alegra que te lo creo. Mi lengua española va a rendir culto cada parte de su impresionante cuerpo" [I'm glad you think so, my Spanish tongue is going to worship every part of your stunning body.]

She spread Arizona's legs and kissed all the way down one leg and up the other.

"Please don't tease me baby, I need you here," Arizona said as she pushed Callie to her center.

Callie started to place soft kisses right around where Arizona wanted her most and ran her hands up and down her thighs. She was in heaven.

Then, she suddenly dove in earning a loud moan from Arizona. As she circled Arizona's clit with her tongue, she thrust two fingers deep inside. Arizona was moaning, but still holding back probably because she was so used to trying to be quiet in fear of being overheard.

"It's okay Arizona. You can be as loud as you want here. I want to hear you scream my name."

That was all she needed to throw her inhibitions to the wind. She screamed and moaned as Callie continued to pleasure her with her skilled tongue and fingers.

"Calliii-ooppee, Ohhhhh I'm cccllose" she managed to get out. With one more flick of Callie's tongue, she was a goner. She screamed out "OHHH goddd Callliope" and her whole body shook. Callie continued to place lazy kisses all over her body as she waited for Arizona to come down from her post orgasmic haze. Arizona turned and looked at Callie, "God damn that was so good. It just gets better and better with you."

With that she flipped Callie over and discarded her pants.

"Now I fully plan on showing you just how talented my surgeon hands can be."

She began kissing that spot on the side of Callie's neck that she knew turned her on as she ran her hands all over her body.

"Mmm I love your curves. They drive me crazy," She said as she began kissing down to Callie's breasts.

"These breasts should be in a museum," she continued as she took a nipple into her mouth and caressed the other one with her hand, "but then I would be super jealous because everyone would be lining up to see them."

She continued to work on Callie's breasts, but brought her hand down to her center. She played around for a little bit and said, "Baby you are so wet. Are you ready for me?"

"Yessss. Please fuck me now," Callie said impatiently.

"OOO someone is eager. Whatever you want." She thrust her fingers into Callie and began pumped fast in and out. She worked her thumb to push on Callie's clit and could feel her walls already starting to clench her fingers.

"Wow, you are already about to come aren't you?" She said very proud of herself.

"yyy—yes, I needed this so badly" Just then Arizona added her tongue to the mix and that was enough to push Callie over the edge. She screamed out and almost passed out from pleasure. When she was just about recovered, Arizona started up again. She began tonging Callie out of her mind. She used her tongue to circle Callie's sensitive clit, then would quickly thrust the muscle into her sex. Callie thought she was in heaven before, but this must be an extra special part of heaven. It didn't take long for her to come again, hard. They lay there on the floor for quite a while just enjoying being close to one another. Callie finally got up and pulled Arizona with her. Arizona began kissing her again and pushing her towards the bedroom.

"Arizona as much as I would love to just stay here and make love to you all night, I want to take you out and show you off."

"We have all week to do that," Arizona argued as she continued to move them towards the bedroom.

"I know, but I want to show you off everyday. We always have to hide in Africa and these are my only chances right now to be an open couple. Please baby."

Arizona couldn't say no to her and she did want to be a couple in public so she pulled back, "Okay, whatever you want, but we are totally having mind blowing sex again when we get home."

"You better believe it," Callie said as she slapped Arizona's ass and then took off toward the shower.

They went to dinner at a lovely restaurant on the water. Once again, they never broke contact. They were enjoying looking into each other's eyes and holding hands across the table. Callie was also using her foot to run it up Arizona's legs and they were both loving every minute of it.

"This is perfect. Thank you so much for this, it is exactly what I needed," Callie said as she pulled Arizona's hands letting her know she wanted a kiss.

"No need to thank me Calliope. I needed this just as much as you."

They continued to talk and enjoy one another's company late into the evening. When they were finished, Arizona suggested a walk on such a beautiful night. They walked hand in hand to a beautiful little park and sat on a bench.

"So I have been thinking," Arizona started, "Maybe this was all a mistake."

Callie's eyes shot up in horror thinking Arizona was talking about their marriage. "What? Arizona how could you possibly say that," Callie said about to break down in tears.

"Oh god not our marriage," Arizona said as she took Callie's face in her hands, "this whole Africa thing."

"Oh good. Well not good, Arizona this isn't a mistake. You are doing so much good, your clinic is amazing. I am so proud of you."

"And I thank god everyday that you are so supportive of me because I could definitely never do this without you, but it is getting to be too much for me."

"Ya, I know what you mean," Callie admitted.

"I love what I am doing, but I love you more. I don't think I can last much longer not being able to be your wife publicly."

"That has been really hard. I miss you all the time," Callie admitted.

"I think I'm going to talk to the board and try to arrange a shorter time period. When I think about 2 years and seven months from now I don't see Africa. I see us starting a family."

"Really, you do?" Callie asked totally loving the idea.

"Yeah, I see you pregnant and me running out to the store to get you food for your insane cravings in the middle of the night and having to put up with your hormones and that second trimester when you get so horny that I have to take off work just to satisfy you. Then I see our little girl and I just want to hop on a plane and go straight to the fertility clinic."

"Oh so I'm the pregnant one huh?" Callie said with a laugh.

"Of course Calliope, at least for the first one. I want a mini you with brown hair and deep brown eyes that I could never say no to."

"I want that too, more than anything, but we can wait. This is your dream and we have our whole lives for a family."

"No, this used to be my dream and I love you so much for being here with me for it, but this isn't my dream anymore. You are my dream, our babies are my dream, that's what I think about constantly."

"I love hearing you say that. Whatever you decided, I will stand behind you. If you want to finish out the three years, then okay. If you want to cut it short and go home, that's fine too."

"I love you" Arizona said as she pulled Callie into another kiss.

The next day they were lying out on their private beach. They were both topless since no one else was anywhere around and Callie had fallen asleep reading a book. Arizona just lay in her beach chair watching her. She had meant what she said, there was no way she could finish out the three years and not be open about her wife. She would have to figure something else out. She did love what she was doing in Malawi, but her heart wasn't in it. Her heart was always with the Latina next to her. She would call the board after the vacation and set up something where someone else would take over for her. She wasn't ready to leave right away and wanted to make sure that the clinic was well established before she went back to the states. The year and a half mark was probably ideal. It wouldn't be easy to last even that long, but she needed to at least see some of her commitment through.

As Callie continued to sleep Arizona moved closer and began running her fingers all over Callie's skin. Then she moved to straddle her and began kissing her neck. Callie started to stir and then slowly opened her eyes to look at the half naked woman on top of her.

"That is an absolutely wonderful way to wake up. I could get used to this."

"I can wake you up like this every morning if you want," Arizona said between kisses as she moved down to Callie's breasts.

"Request made."

"So I was thinking, Raegan Marie"

"Huh?" Callie said looking at her confused.

"For our first born baby girl. I love the name Raegan Marie. Raegan Marie Robbins-Torres."

"That sounds nice. I also like Madison. Madison Elizabeth Robbins-Torres."

"Ooo I like that too. Great minds think alike."

They continued to discuss baby names and just enjoy being with each other till the sun went down. The next day, it was their last day in Spain. Then they had to go back to their lives in Africa. Lives where they pretended not to be together and had to hide all of their affection. That last night they lay in each other's arms after another full evening of love making.

"I don't wanna leave our perfect Spain bubble," Arizona said as she ran her fingers up and down Callie's arm.

"Me either. I could just stay here with you forever and be happy."

"Sounds like the life, but we have responsibilities."

"It is going to be really hard going back to acting like just friends," Callie said sadly.

"Yeah, that just too difficult, but not too much longer. I decided we are only going to stay until the year and a half mark. I won't survive longer than that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Calliope, I am more than sure."

Callie would have supported Arizona through the entire three years, but she couldn't help but be overjoyed that she wouldn't have to last that long. They had the most amazing conversation about their future children and now Callie was jumping out of her skin ready to get pregnant.


	17. Back to Africa

Back to Africa:

Spain had been absolutely wonderful, but they were in Africa now. They had been back for two months. Arizona had talked to the committee and set up a new deal where she would oversee things from the U.S. Someone else would take over day to day and she would have to come back every once in a while to check on things. Callie had actually started to really make friends too. There was a new doctor at the clinic named Trevor that brought his wife Allison. Since she wasn't a doctor, she was really just here for him, so she had lots of free time to spend with Callie. It helped her not be so lonely even though Arizona was now spending less hours at the clinic, which did make things a bit easier. They had all decided to take a morning off and go into a more populated local town. Arizona and Trevor had to meet the arrival of some new supplies. Callie and Allison watched as they oversaw the loading of everything onto the truck. Arizona had a clipboard taking inventory and was in full on director mode. Callie couldn't take her eyes off of her, take charge Arizona was hot. Her thoughts, mostly pg-13, were interrupted by Allison,

"It's hard pretending like you aren't madly in love with her isn't it?"

"Huh, I don't know what you are talking about. We are just really good friends," Callie said trying to keep their cover even though she now considered Allison a close friend.

"That may work at the clinic, but I know better. I see the way you look at each other, its undeniably love."

"Are we that obvious?" Callie responded in a worried tone.

"No, you hide it pretty well, so don't worry, I think you have everyone else fooled. Only me and Trevor have picked up on it."

"Oh good," Callie let out a sigh of relief, "and yes, it is impossible not to be with her in public."

Callie pulled the rings on her necklace out to show them to Allison, "She's my wife, so I am writing here, but I am mostly here to support her."

"That's amazing. I don't know how you do it. I'm lucky that no one has a problem with me being married to Trevor. I don't think I could last like you have."

"It hasn't been easy, but she is so talented and doing so much good that I can pretend for the time she needs to be here."

"You're a good wife Callie," Allison said as she smiled at her and they turned their attention to another subject.

Later that night while curled up back in their little home, Callie decided to let Arizona know about her earlier conversation.

"Allison knows about us."

Arizona looked at her worried, "Callie I know she is your friend, but it isn't safe for people here to know, even if they support it. We can't risk it getting out."

"Well then you should probably stop undressing me with your eyes and giving me loving looks."

"You didn't tell her?" Arizona questioned.

"No, she guessed. She saw through my attempt to deny it, so I did tell her we were married. Don't worry she promised to keep it quiet."

"I guess it will be nice to have one less person to hide from," Arizona admitted.

"Well two less, Trevor noticed too."

"Damn. Even a dude noticed. You are gonna have to stop being so sexy out in public," Arizona said as she pulled Callie closer.

"Ha I'll try."

"It's impossible, don't bother" Arizona told her as she pulled her into a kiss, "I'm glad now you have someone to talk to about us when you get frustrated about this situation. Just do it behind closed doors."

"I know and yeah it will be nice not to have to hide our relationship from my new best friend."

About 9 months later:

Almost a year had passed since their trip to Spain. They had ups and down, their first big married fights and also some amazing times. Arizona had done such wonderful work and was extremely busy these days setting things up for her departure. She had gone over every little detail multiple times to make sure the transition went smoothly. She couldn't be more ready to go back to the states, but this project was her baby, she wasn't about to let it fall apart without her. Trevor would be taking over day-to-day operations and she would be returning to Seattle Grace. The chief had contacted her about stepping back in as the head of Peds. Callie thought about going back to her editing job, but now that she had gone back to her neglected writing she wasn't ready to give that up. She was almost done with her first novel and planned to try and get it published upon return.

Callie and Arizona were sitting on their porch on a beautiful night just enjoying one another's company chatting quietly.

"I can't believe we go back to Seattle in two weeks," Arizona said as she looked at Callie.

"I'm so excited to continue our new life together in public. I'm really going to miss Allison though and Trevor."

"Yeah they are pretty great, but we will still see them. You can just come back with me every three months. I wouldn't wanna be away from you anyway," she said sweetly.

"So I have been thinking," Callie started, "are you totally serious about starting a family?"

"Yes, of course. I plan our lives in my head all the time."

"Well then, maybe we could plan a trip to Addison when we get back," she said hopefully.

"That sounds perfect," Arizona responded with a broad smile.

"Unless you want to wait. We can get settled in first and bring this up again later," Callie said really hoping Arizona would want it right away.

"We are stable and ready. At least I am totally ready. If you aren't ready, we can wait, but I want to start our family as soon as possible."

"Let's go inside," Callie said quickly as she jumped up and entered the house.

Arizona was confused because they were in the middle of a serious conversation, but she followed her anyway. She was immediately pushed against the closed door and Callie was on her. When she pulled away she told Arizona, "I can't wait to get home and start our family. I hope we have a beautiful baby girl first, then our son can have your blonde hair, blue eyes, and dimples."

They celebrated the decision for the rest of the night and then fell asleep in each other's arms dreaming about the future with their new family.


	18. The Unthinkable

The Unthinkable:

Only two days were left in Africa so it was time for saying goodbyes. Callie didn't really think she would be sad at all, but she was a bit nostalgic as she packed up the last of their things. She had barely seen Arizona all week because she had been so busy in the clinic. Callie spent most of her time with Allison packing and planning for their return to Seattle, but she missed her wife. She knew it was only temporary and soon they would have more time together back in Seattle, but she wanted to be with her now. She decided for their last night in Africa she would go to the market, get all of Arizona's favorites and cook a nice dinner for them and their two best friends. It would be a romantic little double date. Allison was going to come with her, but she got caught up in a phone call, so she decided to head out on her own. She grabbed a bag and started on the two-mile trip to the market. While there she got everything she needed for dinner and a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Arizona.

She started the long stroll back when she noticed a few men following her. It was starting to creep her out a bit, but she just walked a bit faster. There was no one else on the path, but she figured they were just going to the clinic. The next thing she felt was a bag being pulled over her head and someone forcing her the other way. She screamed and then….Darkness.

Allison had been expecting Callie for about an hour. She couldn't understand what was taking her so long at the market, then she thought maybe she had stopped at the clinic to see Arizona. Allison took the short walk to Arizona's office and found her deep in work at her desk.

"Hey have you seen Callie lately?" Allison questioned.

Arizona looked up from her work, "I thought she was with you, didn't you go to the market together?" Arizona said with a puzzled expression.

"That was the plan, but I got held up and she didn't want to wait. I think she went alone."

"What!" Arizona said starting to get concerned, "I always tell her never to go anywhere alone. When did she leave?"

"Probably like 4 hours ago."

"Four hours! It does not take four hours for a trip to the market!" Arizona was moving towards full on panic mode.

"I'm sure she's fine. You know how she is always chatting it up with village people and getting distracted by the children. She should be back soon," Allison said trying to calm Arizona down.

Arizona grabbed the keys to the clinic jeep and fled out the door. Allison followed and they drove the short way to the market. They went everywhere, but no sign of Callie. The women at the market said they had seen her hours ago.

"Come on Zo, I'm sure she's back at the clinic by now."

"This isn't right Allison, something is wrong, I can feel it. Where could she be?"

They checked a few more places: their favorite picnic spot, the local school, Callie's favorite place to jog, and everywhere else in the little village. No sign of Callie, it is like she had vanished. Arizona was a mess as they went back to the clinic. They asked everyone there and no one had seen her. Arizona didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of, call Carlos.

"Hello" he answered in his deep voice.

"Hey Papi, it's me Arizona," she said trying not to let her voice shake.

"Oh hello dear. I trust all the plans are coming along nicely, Calliope said you will be visiting us on your way back to Seattle."

"Yeah there is a problem though," she started not knowing how to break this to him.

"Please tell me you aren't cancelling. Calliope's mother will go crazy."

"Sir, she's missing. We can't find her," Arizona said as her resolve started to crumble. She began crying hysterically.

"I'm on my way," Carlos responded and then the line went dead.

Allison came back into the house almost as upset as Arizona. Callie had become her best friend and lifeline over here. She wasn't lonely because of her.

"I'm so sorry. I should have never let her go alone," Allison said as she wiped away more tears.

"It's not your fault Allison. And whatever happened to Calliope would have probably happened to you too. It's my fault."

"What! This is not your fault Arizona."

"Yes it is. It's my job to keep her safe. I promised her father that I wouldn't let anything happen to her over here. And she was only going to the market today because she was trying to make a romantic dinner since I have totally neglected her for the clinic."

"Arizona, look at me. We are going to find her, this is no ones fault."

Allison enveloped Arizona in an embrace as Arizona wept for hours. She was secretly hoping Calliope would just show up, but she never did.

Callie woke up with a pounding headache worse than any hangover she had ever experienced. What the hell happened? Then she remembered, the men on the road, the bag over her head. She took in her surroundings and realized she was on the floor in a very small hut with no windows. She was confused and scared. The only thing she could think about was Arizona, no mattered what happened, she just had to hold on to the picture of her beautiful wife. Hours later, a man that she recognized from the road came into the room and threw some food at her.

"Here bitch," he said with an accent.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked looking up at him.

"Like you don't know. You and your blonde doctor should be killed. Two women cannot be together. You are going to pay the price."

Then it all hit her, this was because she was a lesbian. How did they know? They were so careful. They had spent the last year and a half hiding their relationship. Most of the time they didn't even act like best friends would act because they were paranoid to show too much affection. The only people who knew were Allison and Trevor. Had they let it slip? No, her friends were tight lipped because they knew how seriously this was if anyone found out. But still, somehow they had found out.

It was now dark and Callie just lay there dark and alone wishing she was anywhere else. Well not really anywhere else, she was wishing that she was in Arizona's arms. Oh god, Arizona was probably so worried. She always told Callie never to go out on her own. Stupid, stupid, now she was probably going to die without ever seeing her again. That was unthinkable.

The next day Carlos arrived with a team of men who were hired to search for Callie. The moment he arrived, he saw Arizona sitting on a bench outside of the clinic. She looked horrible just staring off into space totally unaware of the world around her. He approached Arizona and sat next to her.

"Arizona, you haven't slept have you?"

She didn't even look at him, just kept staring off into the distance when she responded, "No, I can't sleep knowing that she is out there probably hurt and it is my fault. I'm so sorry sir, I was supposed to protect her."

"Arizona, you cannot blame yourself for whatever happened to her. We are going to find her, I promise you that. I won't stop until we do."

She finally looked at them, "Thank you," she started as a sob broke loose, "My life means nothing without her."

He pulled her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder for her lost love. He even allowed himself to tear up to.

Their little hut became the headquarters for the search team. Four ex marine looking men who were intense and normally would probably scare Arizona were standing over a table with Carlos. Arizona was glad they were scary and intense because she needed the best to bring Calliope back to her. She decided after a while that she needed a walk, so she went outside. She just kept walking in circles around the clinic grounds thinking about her last moments with Calliope. She was tearing herself apart trying to remember every word, every look and every touch. It was sort of a blur though. That last week she hadn't slept much and had spent even less time with Callie. Callie had told her it was not a problem because she knew Arizona was just worried about leaving, but now Arizona was regretting every time that she stayed at the clinic when she could have been in her arms. Those could have been her last times with her wife and she spent them in her office going over plans and budgets. None of that mattered anymore. Just then she heard a familiar voice.

"Arizona"

She recognized it immediately and turned around to see her best friend looking at her.

"Teddy, what are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened, Allison called. I jumped on a plane right away," she said as she came closer.

"I don't know what to do Teds, she's my life. I'm falling apart."

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry," Teddy said as she put her arm around Arizona and walked the grounds with her.

"I just keep going over and over things in my head. Were there any suspicious people around? Did we get anything that could be seen as a threat? I can't think of anything."

"Sometimes these things just happen and we don't know why. Callie is gonna be okay."

"You don't know that. I may never see her again and I realized the last thing I said to her was 'I can't do lunch, I have too much work to do.'"

"You were busy getting ready to come home, Callie would understand that."

"Of course she did, she was perfect and understanding, but I can't have that be the last thing I said to my wife. I just want to tell her how much I love her and how much she has changed my life."

Teddy looked Arizona straight in the eye as she stopped her from walking, "Trust me, she knows all of that, even if its not the last thing you said to her, she knows."


	19. Where are you baby?

Where are you baby?

It had been two weeks. Two excruciating, horrible, tear filled weeks without Callie. This was the worst time of Arizona's life. She thought that when they had broken up back in Seattle that she would never again feel so much pain again, but boy was she wrong. At least then she knew Callie was safe. This time she had no idea where she was or if she would ever see her again. She was beginning to wish that they had never gotten back together. Even though the thought of that was horrible, this was worse. At least then Callie would have never been in Africa and she would be safe, not out in the middle of nowhere probably hurt or dead. Arizona blamed herself for this; she had failed to keep her wife safe. Carlos's men had searched all around. No one had seen her and many people wouldn't even talk to them. It seems they had reached a dead end.

Arizona didn't work in the clinic anymore. She just spent all of her time listening to the men talk about their search. She went into town with Teddy every single day hoping that someone had seen something or Callie would just show up. She never did. Every day she was let down and cried her eyes out on the way back. She hadn't been sleeping, she wasn't eating, and she was becoming a shell of herself.

"Arizona, I know this is hard, but you need to take care of yourself."

"I don't care about myself. All I care about is Calliope."

"I know babe and I can't even imagine what you are going through, but you are going to need to be strong for when we find her."

"You're right. You don't know what I'm going through. Henry is safe back in Seattle and my wife is probably dead."

"I didn't mean to be insensitive Arizona, but right now it is my job to take care of you. It is what Callie would want, so you are going to start eating and sleeping, GOT IT!" Teddy said in her no nonsense voice.

"Ya whatever," Arizona said, but she knew Teddy was right. She was really glad to have a friend right now.

"Not whatever. That woman loves you more than anything and she is going to kick your ass when she gets back and sees how you have been treating yourself."

"I'm sorry Teddy, I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm starting to give up hope, I don't think they are going to find her."

"Stop. You can't give up hope, ever. They are going to find Callie and you will come back to Seattle and start your family. Henry and I can't wait to be godparents."

The thought of that brought a genuine smile to Arizona's lips for the first time since Callie disappeared. She just hoped that could still happen.

Callie wasn't sure exactly how long she had been in this hut. She knew it had been a long time, definitely more than a week. At first she refused to eat the food they threw at her, but then survival kicked in. She had no idea what they planned to do with her. They would hit her occasionally, but mostly they left her to herself. The plan was probably to make her go insane in this tiny little space with no human contact. After about the fourth day she had decided the only hope of ever seeing Arizona again was to escape, so she needed a plan. She was able to make a hole in the makeshift hut without much trouble so that she could see what was going on. There wasn't much around her and she never saw any village people, only the three men who had taken her. There was always one watching or within close range so she had no means of escaping. She was beginning to give up hope, but she still always looked through the wall hoping for a window. First chance, she was going to take it.

One night, what felt like months later even though it was only a few weeks, two of the men had left in a jeep. They only left the one other man behind to stand guard. He camped outside the hut for hours, so she just watched him. After what felt like forever, Callie was about ready to go to sleep or just lay back, close her eyes, and try to picture Arizona. Then, she noticed him walking away. He walked about 50 yards from the hut and disappeared into the woods. She was pretty sure he was the only one left around, but she couldn't be sure. At first she froze, was this worth it? Was it too dangerous to escape? Would someone else be there and kill her? At this point, however, she decided to risk it. If she wasn't going to ever see Arizona again, then she may as well be dead. She looked through the hole once more and opened the door. A quick assessment told her that everyone was gone. She immediately took off into the opposite jungle of where the man had been. It seemed like ages that she just ran with no idea where she was going. Nothing looked familiar and now she was beginning to think she was going to die in this jungle. It was starting to get dark and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't be here all night.

About another hour later, she felt like she had been wandering in circles, but then a road came into view. She blew out a sigh of relief and headed straight for it. She hoped it wasn't dangerous since the other men could be coming back in the jeep. Then, she decided to just follow the road, but stay hidden in the jungle. She had no idea how far she had walked when some huts came into view. When she got closer, she recognized it. That was the village. "Oh thank god," she said as she broke into a run. She was only two miles from Arizona. She didn't dare stop in the village for fear that someone else could take her. She didn't really know who was in on it and right now she didn't trust anyone. The only thing that mattered was making it back to her wife. About halfway back to the clinic, she had to stop to catch her breath, but she never stopped moving closer. This was it; she really hoped she wasn't dreaming.

Arizona was sitting on her front porch, her usual perch that she had adopted since the day Callie disappeared. She would just sit there for hours tuning everyone out and hoping that Callie would come walking down the road. Deep down she knew that wasn't going to happen, but it was the only shred of hope she had left. Teddy, Allison, and Trevor had gone to bed already. Teddy was leaving in the morning because she had to get back to Seattle, but Arizona had been so grateful to have her here. She wasn't entirely sure she would have made it through the last two weeks without her best friend. Just as she was about to go inside for another sleepless night, she saw a shadow coming up the road. Of course it was probably just a villager that needed the clinic, but she honed her eyes in on them. When the figure came into the light, she knew immediately who it was, Arizona would recognize her anywhere. "Oh wonderful, now I am hallucinating," she said to herself, but that didn't stop her from taking off into a run towards the woman.

Callie saw Arizona coming towards her it make her heart skip a beat and even though her muscles were burning, she started running again. When they reached each other, they immediately embraced, both of them crying.

"Oh my god, Calliope, please tell me you are real," Arizona said as she began to stroke her long, dark hair.

"I'm real, I'm real baby," Callie said as she attempted to bury her head further into Arizona's neck.

"I thought I had lost you forever. I was so scared, what happened to you?"

"Arizona, I will tell you everything, but can we please go inside, I'm scared to stay out here."

Arizona quickly jumped into protective mode and led Callie into the house, bolting the locks after they entered. Carlos was sitting on the couch and looked up to see his daughter.

"Papi," she said in disbelief.

"Oh Calliope, your safe," he said as she lunged towards her.

"You came all the way here?"

"The moment Arizona called me, I hired a team and we have been searching ever since. Where were you? What happened?"

They led her over to the couch and Arizona sat right next to her, never letting go of her hand.

"I was coming back from the market and these three men followed me. After about a mile, they put a bag over my head and dragged me away."

Arizona gasped as she clutched Callie's hand even harder and let even more tears escape. Callie paused for a moment and turned towards her. She wiped the tears and said, "Arizona, I'm fine. No more tears, I'm never leaving you again."

"I can't help it. They didn't hurt you did they because I will kill them," anger soon replaced her sadness.

"Baby it doesn't matter anymore. They kept me in a shack and sometimes they would slap me around a bit or hit me, but I'm okay, that's all that matters."

Arizona quickly switched into doctor mode. "They hit you, where? What hurts?" she said as she began to assess Callie's body.

"Arizona, I'm fine. Just some bumps and bruises, but it will all heal."

"Oh no you don't Calliope. I am doing a full exam, there is absolutely no arguing." Callie knew enough to know Arizona was serious and if it would help ease her mind, Callie would let her.

"Ok, but can we wait a bit?"

"Yes, but it is happening tonight," Arizona said softening a bit.

Carlos spoke up again, "Where are these men Calliope? They will not get away with this."

"I don't really know. I ran for miles."

"Tomorrow, with the protection of my men, you will take me there."

"Okay, but for right now, I need sleep," she said as she felt her exhaustion take over.

"Of course," he looked towards Arizona, "take her to bed, we will figure everything else out in the morning."

He pulled Callie into his chest once more and let a few tears fall, "I'm so glad you are okay Mija. You scared me."

"Thank you Papi and thank you for being here for Arizona."

"That's my job Calliope."

Arizona and Callie retired into their bedroom. First, Arizona just pulled her into her arms again for what felt like forever, but Callie didn't mind, she wanted to spend forever in her arms. Then, Arizona pulled out clothes for Callie and began removing the dirty and ripped outfit she wore. As she took off her shirt, she saw some pretty severe bruising on her stomach. Arizona gasped as she ran her hand along Callie's side, "Oh my god Calliope, these are not just some bumps and bruises."

She continued her assessment and discovered she had no broken bones. Bruises coated her body, but Arizona was satisfied that she was probably fine. It didn't stop her from worrying though. "Tomorrow, we are going to the closest hospital and you will get every test imaginable done. I need to make sure there is nothing more serious wrong."

"That seems a little unnecessary," Callie replied as she lay back on the bed.

"Nothing about that is unnecessary. I won't be able to stop worrying until I am absolutely sure that you are fine. Please, just do it for me," she said as she broke out into tears again.

Callie sat up and put her hands on Arizona's face.

"No more tears Arizona. I'm okay and we are going back to Seattle together. You can run whatever tests you want, okay?"

"Okay and I can't help it. I was so scared and I still feel like this is a dream."

Callie looked back into Arizona's eyes. It was then that she realized how tired her wife looked. She had dark circles around her eyes and looked like an absolute mess.

"It's real, I promise, but when is the last time you slept?"

"The night before you disappeared," Arizona responded honestly. Sure she had caught a fitful bit here and there, but the last time she truly slept was when she was in Callie's arms.

Callie pulled on the t-shirt Arizona brought out for her then pulled Arizona onto the bed. They lay back and Callie brought Arizona's back tightly into her front.

"I missed you so much," Callie said as she breathed in Arizona's scent.

"I missed you too Calliope. I didn't know what to do without you."

"I'm here now. Everything will be just fine."

Arizona started shaking a bit as she cried and Callie just rubbed calming circles on her stomach.

"Shh. Its okay, its okay. I'm safe." Then Callie started to sing quietly. Arizona immediately recognized the tune.

One look was all it took from you

One look and then my heart was through

My lights were they worth your time

Its not as hard as I know we make it

Love you good

Tell me where to start and I can

Love you good

I know it takes a while to find it

Love you good

I guess I do believe that if everything that we need is here

Tell me how to love you good

Arizona's breathing began to even out as Callie serenaded her into a much-needed sleep. Just a few minutes later, Callie also fell into a deep sleep. It was the first real, peaceful sleep they had both had in over two weeks. They were finally home in each other's arms.

So yeah, I probably could have done a lot more with this part of the story line, but I didn't want to drag it out.


	20. Home

A/N: So I decided to post two chapters since I busted them out and I always hate waiting for new chapters. Enjoy…maybe I'll post a third later cause it's almost done.

Home

In just three days they were on their way back to the states. Carlos had Callie show the men towards the hut she was kept at, but there was no sign of them. They stayed for another day to search, but then Callie pleaded with Carlos to leave it alone and allow them all to go home. He only conceded when Callie and Arizona agreed to take armed guards along with them whenever they visited the clinic in the future. It didn't really take any convincing because they were both unsure of their safety there any longer. At this point, Arizona was doubtful she would ever let Callie come back here with her, but she did not voice this just yet.

On the plane ride home, Arizona looked over at Callie who had fallen into a deep sleep. Even though she was exhausted and still had some bruises, she was absolutely stunning. Arizona couldn't believe she had almost lost her forever, but now they were both safe. Carlos had convinced them to still come to Miami for a bit before their return to Seattle. The chief gave Arizona as much time as she needed promising her position would still be waiting when she returned.

When they landed in Miami, Arizona shook Callie awake. "We're here," she said sweetly into her ear.

"Wow that went quick. I slept for a long time."

"You needed the sleep. Let's go see your family."

Lucia was waiting on the steps of the Torres estates and ran up to the car the moment they arrived.

"Oh Calliope, I was so upset. I hope you are hungry because I bake when I worry, so I have been baking for weeks."

Lucia then began to tear up as she clung to Callie. She only broke away to take in Arizona.

"Oh sweetie. You must have been such a mess. How are you?"

Arizona just looked over to Callie, "Everything is perfect now."

…

They had been in Miami for about 3 days now. Lucia always insisted they have a large dinner and she was even planning a party for them on the weekend. It was Thursday night and the family dinner had fallen into easy conversation with plenty of laughing and drinking. Just as with the last few days, Arizona never broke contact with Callie. She spent the entire meal holding her hand or with her hand on Callie's thigh. She just needed the reassurance that she was still with her. Lucia broke her out of her thoughts when she addressed the couple.

"So ladies. When are you going to give me a grandchild? You're not getting any younger you know."

"Lucia," Carlos warned, "They have had other things to worry about, give them a break."

Arizona just laughed, "It's fine. We have actually been talking about that," she said as she looked over to Callie asking for permission to spill the beans.

Callie nodded then spoke, "We have an appointment with Addie when we get back to Seattle. We want a baby as soon as possible."

"Oh thank god. I have been dreaming of this forever. I can't wait."

"Yes we are very excited," Arizona said.

Lucia continued to gush about the new baby that didn't even exist yet and how she couldn't wait to spoil it. Callie wasn't listening anymore though; she was just looking at Arizona feeling like she was the luckiest woman in the world. Arizona caught her gaze and smiled, it was like she was having the exact same thoughts. After dinner, they retired early because it had been a long few weeks. Even though Arizona had finally slept the first night Callie returned, it was clear she was still exhausted and no longer sleeping well. She still stayed up way past Callie after they made love just looking at her. It made her feel safe and she was afraid if she closed her eyes, she would wake up and it would be a dream. Throughout the night, she would have to turn around and check just to make sure. It was taking its toll on her.

Once they were lying in bed, Callie pulled out some sleeping pills and showed them to Arizona.

"I want you to take these Arizona. It is clear you haven't been sleeping and you need to rest."

"No, Calliope, I'm fine, I don't need those."

"Oh really, then tell me why when you wake up in the morning you look more tired than when we went to bed."

"Baby, I'm fine," Arizona said as she turned over trying to avoid this.

"Do not baby me and pull away Arizona. I was missing for two weeks and you thought I was dead; you are not fine. You are clearly not sleeping; you are not fine."

Arizona turned and looked into Callie's loving and concerned eyes. She couldn't lie to or hide from those eyes. "You're right. I'm not fine, I am so worried that this isn't real. That you are still missing. I know it's irrational and I shouldn't be letting this affect me, but I can't help it."

Callie started to rub Arizona's back, "I get it, but this is real. I'm here and I always will be. Here," she said as she grabbed Arizona's hand and placed it on her chest, "do you feel that? My heartbeat is real. My skin, my breath, my love, it is all real."

Arizona broke down and started to cry. "I know, I just think this could be a dream. If I let myself truly sleep, then you won't be there when I wake up."

"Arizona, I will always be there when you wake up, forever. I get that it's hard and it may just take some time, that's why I want you to take these pills."

"Okay baby, but promise me you will be here when I wake up," she said as she looked up to Callie.

"I promise."

Callie held Arizona until she heard her breathing even out. Callie stayed awake just to make sure Arizona was sleeping, and then she let herself drift off.

…..

The next morning, Callie woke up before Arizona. She was glad that Arizona was getting her rest and she just spent the next half hour watching her. When Arizona started to stir, Callie began giving her soft kisses.

"Mmm you're here," Arizona said in a sleepy haze.

"I'm here, I promised I would be."

They went down to the kitchen to eat and Callie began making breakfast. Arizona just watched her as she swung around the kitchen and danced to some tune in her head. Arizona came up behind her while she swung her hips as she flipped pancakes on the stove.

"I love watching you cook," Arizona said as she kissed Callie's neck. Callie turned around and kissed her. Aria came slowly into the kitchen right as Callie started to deepen the kiss with Arizona.

"Get a room lovebirds," Aria said as she went to the fridge for a bottle of water. It was clear she was just getting home, as she was still in her clothes from the night before.

"So did you stay out partying this whole time or are we witnessing the end of your walk of shame," Callie said with a smirk. Arizona just laughed.

"Uh I'm offended big sis, I stayed at Chelsea's," she said as she faked hurt.

"Yeah right, you would have borrowed her clothes if you did that. You totally got laid."

Aria knew she was caught, "Fine whatever, so what if I did. So have you every night since you got back, probably last night too, even though I wasn't actually here to hear it this time."

Arizona's mouth dropped open as she looked over at Callie.

"Don't look so shocked Arizona, you are the loudest one."

"Aria!" Callie warned knowing how much her wife hated being overheard.

"It's fine Calliope, but no more sex for you while we are here."

Callie glared at Aria, "Damnit sis, look what you've done."

"It's not her fault miss 'no way anyone can hear us through these walls'" Arizona said as she glared at Callie.

Callie just chuckled as she thought about how she would have said anything to get laid.

"Anyway," Aria interrupted, "you two are coming out with me tonight."

"Oh we are?" Callie questioned.

"Yup. I decided I want to hang out with you and I want to go out, so you have no choice."

"Come on Calliope, that sounds like fun, you can teach me how to salsa," Arizona said with a flirty wink.

Aria just rolled her eyes, "As long as you agree not to have sex on the dance floor, salsa it is!"

Later that night they rolled into one of Miami's hottest salsa clubs. Everyone was a little buzzed as they had engaged in a pretty intense pregame at Chelsea's house. They grabbed drinks and a table in the corner. Arizona watched as the club came alive. The people here were practically professional and now she was a bit nervous to try and dance.

"Wow Calliope, this place is intense. I don't even know how to salsa. Not standing up anyway."

Callie immediately began thinking about doing the horizontal salsa, something Arizona was an expert in and she just about dragged her out of the club right there.

"It's fine, I am an excellent teacher." Callie downed another shot, passed one to Arizona who also took it like a champ, then dragged her lover onto the dance floor.

She pulled Arizona face to face and said, "It is all about feeling the music. You just have to go with it."

"Hah, yeah have you seen me dance," Arizona responded.

"Loosen up, this is a sexual dance and you ooze sex baby," Callie said as she nipped at her ear.

Arizona relaxed into the dance as she let Callie lead her through the movements. After a while she actually started to get the hang of it. She was nowhere near as good as Callie, but they were a nice team.

"Not bad," Callie said as they continued, "Just don't go using those new moves on anyone else."

"Only for you love, only for you."

They dancing for quite a while longer then made their way to the bar. While ordering more drinks, one of the dancers in the club who had been the center of attention all night approached Callie.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice your expert moves. Care for a dance?"

"Um no thanks," Callie said as she pulled Arizona into her, "I'm here with my wife."

"Oh I see," the woman said, "It's just a dance, so if you change your mind, I'll be over there."

"You can dance with her you know," Arizona said as she paid the bartender.

"Really? I thought that would totally be off limits."

"She's right. It's just a dance."

"Yeah a very sexual and wandering hands dance. No thanks, I only want my hands all over you."

Arizona smiled secretly loving that Callie refused to take the chance to salsa with the superior dancer and actually very sexy woman even though she had been given permission.

"Okay, but just know that I'm not jealous. I trust you."

Callie loved to hear Arizona say that, especially after the whole Lindsay fiasco.

"Thank you, but I only want to dance with you, forever," Callie said as she led her back onto the dance floor.

They continued with their dance, this time Callie got even more handsy and was kissing all down Arizona's neck and chest.

"You see gorgeous," Callie said as she continued exploring Arizona's body and led their dance, "this dance is way too sexual to do with anyone but you."

Arizona gulped and just continued to enjoy the movement. Callie had no idea what she was doing to her, or maybe she did and was doing it on purpose. Arizona was starting to moan audibly as they continued. Then, she whispered into Callie's ear, "Take me home."

They found Aria lip locked with some guy and let her know they were calling a cab. Neither one could keep their hands off one another the entire way home. They stumbled into the house and quickly found their way to Callie's bedroom. In no time at all they were both naked in the bed. It was then that Aria's comment from earlier kicked in and Arizona gently pushed Callie away.

"Damnit, I said no more sex in your parent's house."

"Oh no way. You are not going to work me up like that, get me naked, and then deny me," Callie said clearly frustrated.

"We can't," Arizona whined, "Who knows if your parents have already heard us. I am so not going to risk that."

Callie started kissing Arizona's neck again. "We're married Arizona, not some young high schoolers. Newsflash, my parents know we do it."

"I know, but I just don't want them to hear it."

"Well you are just going to have to be extra quiet then," Callie said as she flung a pillow at Arizona to muffle her screams.

…..

Next stop, baby making : )


	21. Lets make a family

Let's make a family:

They were falling back into their usual routine in Seattle. Arizona had stepped back in as the head of Peds and was insanely busy playing catch-up after so much time away. Let's just say she was not very pleased with the Doctor Stark that had taken her place while in Africa. She had to change her unit back into the fairy dust and magical place it had been under her reign. Callie was working on getting the book she wrote in Africa published and was spending her time doing even more writing.

They both couldn't wait to get pregnant, but things had been a little hectic, so they hadn't really found the time. Last week, a month after their return, they had finally booked an appointment with Addison and today they were going over results and making decisions. Callie was coming to the hospital to meet Arizona to make sure everything was all good for them to start trying. Once in Addison's office, Callie and Arizona sat down holding hands, waiting for their good friend. Callie was fidgeting nervously and Arizona immediately noticed.

"Babe, there is nothing to be nervous about. I'm sure everything is fine."

"You don't know that. I have just wanted this for so long and I feel like something is going to go terribly wrong. How are you so calm?"

"I just know everything is fine. I have to sort of believe in karma and we have had enough bad cards dealt. Its time for something good," Arizona replied with a smile.

Just then Addison came into the room and greeted her friends, "Hello Ladies, who is ready to make a baby?"

Callie's head shot up, "You mean, we are in the clear to get pregnant?"

"Absolutely. Everything came back normal, we can start today actually."

"Yes, lets do it!" they both said together.

Addison laughed, "Alrighty, Callie we are going to start you on hormones and I will give you both a list of sperm donor candidates to choose from. When you decide on one you can either come back in to be inseminated or you could do it the old fashioned way."

"Um excuse me. Calliope is not having sex with someone else," Arizona quickly protested.

"Sorry that's not what I meant. I meant you could be given the tools to inseminate her yourself. That way you can still do it right after intimacy, but it will feel like you made the baby together. A lot of couples prefer that."

"Oh okay. Well yeah that actually sounds nice. Is it just as effective?"

"Yeah, actually some people have more success. These things often take better after arousal."

Callie looked over at Arizona, "What do you think babe?"

"I mean whatever you want is fine," she said even though she really wanted to do things the 'old fashioned way' because it would make her feel like she was the one who got Callie pregnant.

"I'm going to go get things set up, you two can have some time to discuss that," Addison said as she left the room.

"Well I want us to both feel totally a part of this. Would you want to try doing it at home?"

"Really? I'm so glad you want that. That's what I want too," Arizona replied.

"Okay, then lets get this checkup done and we can pick a sperm donor."

….

Later that night they were sitting in bed looking over all the sperm donor files Addison had pulled out for them. They immediately narrowed it down to four choices: a doctor, a football player, a lawyer, and a musician. Arizona checked that all of these men had a clear bill of health and clean family histories, making sure to look extra carefully at medical records. The only thing that came up was some broken bones from the football player.

"I want to pick someone who looks the most like you Arizona," Callie said as she continued to look over their final four.

"I think all of your features would overpower mine anyway though."

"I know this baby is going to end up with brown hair, brown eyes, and darker skin, but I want it to be as close to looking like it came from both of us as we can get."

"That would be nice. I guess that means we are down to two. The doctor and the football player are both blonde haired, blue eyes."

"I know which one I want, without a doubt."

"Which one?"

Callie looked at her, "If I can't have your genetics with this baby. I want the donor to be as close to you as possible. The doctor has the same career, hair, eyes, and he has your dimpled smile. I think he is the perfect choice."

"I like it." Arizona said with a smile, "The pretty doctor it is."

"Awesome, I will let Addison know tomorrow and pretty soon we can get started."

"Sounds perfect. But ya know what Calliope," Arizona said as she started to take off her shirt, "I think we should start practicing tonight. Just to make sure we have everything just right."

….

Callie had rushed to the hospital the next day to get the supplies and instructions that would kickstart their future. She was so excited that she immediately found Arizona on the Peds wing afterwards, the supplies still in hand in a box under her arm.

"Is that the stuff?" Arizona asked as she gestured to the box Callie held.

"Yup, in this little box holds the key to our gorgeous baby," Callie beamed as she thought about how perfect this was all turning out.

She moved over to the nurse's station Arizona was leaning against and set down the box. Then, she pulled Arizona in and began to kiss her up against the ledge. It was totally inappropriate, especially for the head of the department.

"Lets do it. Right now. Lets make a baby," Callie whispered as she leaned her forehead against Arizona's.

"Calliope," Arizona warned, "I'm at work, this is so not the place."

"Oh yeah," Callie chuckled, "That never stopped you before. You were practically dragging me into an on call room a few days ago."

"That was different. This is our baby. I want to take my time with you and remember the moment forever. It can't just be a quickie in an on call room."

"Yeah I understand," Callie said disappointed, "I am just so eager. Can't you just ditch work to get your impatient wife pregnant?"

Arizona laughed, "No, I can't. The tiny humans need me, but I get off at 6 tonight. We can have a romantic dinner, a glass of wine since soon you won't be able to, and then you can let me take my time with you while I knock you up."

Callie smiled absolutely loving the idea, "That sounds amazing Arizona. I'm going to head to the store then to cook a lovely dinner."

"Can't wait. I'll see you at home later," Arizona said as she gave Callie a goodbye kiss.

"Tonight's the night," Callie beamed already glowing as she left the hospital.

….

Later that night they had made love and Arizona did the deed. Then, they lay in one another's arms for hours just talking about plans and the future. Usually, they would go multiple rounds, but they didn't want to risk messing anything up, so after the stuff was injected, they just enjoyed one another in a different way.

They went on this way for about two months. Basically every week, Callie would take a pregnancy test and every week she would be crushed with a negative. She didn't understand why this wasn't working. She started to think that maybe they should try another route to speed up the process, but she really just wanted to be able to make a baby this way, the way they had planned.

They would be heading back to Africa soon, so maybe that would be a break from all this. She wanted to see Allison and needed something to keep her mind off of it. She had become a baby hungry monster. Whenever she visited Arizona at the hospital, she would sit outside the window just staring at the babies, wishing and hoping that would happen for her soon.

Arizona was kind and loving, continually assuring Callie that it would take soon. She promised that no matter what, they would be parents. She would do whatever it took to make them parents.


	22. I want to go

I want to go!

Arizona's first trip back to Africa was coming up in about two weeks. Callie knew the date, so she decided to get a head start and book their tickets now. She was online about to do just that when Arizona came through the door.

"Hey beautiful, how was your day?"

"It was exhausting," Arizona said as she came over and curled up to Callie on the couch, "What are you doing?"

"I'm booking our trips to Malawi for your clinic visit."

Arizona had been meaning to talk to Callie about that. She was terrified of letting Callie go back to the place that had almost taken her away forever, she wanted Callie to stay here.

"Oh," Arizona said quietly, "Listen, I have been thinking, I will probably just go alone this time."

"Um what? I'm going Arizona, I want be with you and support you. Besides, I really can't wait to see Allison and Trevor."

"Calliope I know you want to go, but I just don't know what I would do if anything happened to you over there. I want you to stay in Seattle where I know you will be safe."

"Well I want to go," Callie said raising her voice a little bit, "We are taking two armed guards from my father, nothing is going to happen. I'm going, that's final," Callie told her fairly harshly as she pressed confirm on the ticket order.

"You can't just demand to go and say this discussion is over Calliope. I get a say too and I say my wife stays here."

"And you can't just tell me what to do Arizona. I'm a grown ass woman and if I want to go to Africa, I can go to Africa."

Arizona began to tear up a bit as she softened, "I don't want to fight with you. I just want you to be safe. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you again. Please let me protect you by having you stay home."

Callie noticed the anguish in Arizona's eyes and pulled her into an embrace, "What about you? You would be in just as much danger as me. I want to be there with you. If I stay here I will just worry the entire time. Please let me be there with you."

"I'm scared Calliope. Last time we were there those men took you and only by some twist of fate were you brought back to me."

"I know. It is scary, but I promise I will stay with the guard at all times. I will even stay with you in the clinic all day. I won't even visit the market or anywhere outside of the compound."

"Alright. It is so hard to say no to you. I'm not saying I like the idea, but I guess this time you win."

"Yay!" Callie said as she jumped up off the couch and started towards the bedroom, "Well aren't you coming doctor?"

"What?" Arizona said as she looked up at Callie who was already removing her clothes.

"I need a checkup before we go to another country again and I know just the doctor I want," Callie said as she walked into the bedroom, throwing her pants out the door after her.

Arizona quickly jumped up and ran into the bedroom to give Callie her VIP checkup, All night long.

….

They had been pretty busy the last two weeks and hadn't seen much of each other. Arizona had to put in extra hours at the hospital to make up for missing time to go back to Africa. While Arizona was busy with that, Callie made sure everything was set up for their trip. She was bored now though because everything was ready and Arizona was still at the hospital. Plus she didn't feel good. She had been throwing up the past few days and unusually tired, but she hid it from Arizona cause she knew it would give her an excuse to fight Callie going with her. They were set to fly out the next morning at 6 am, so Arizona had promised to try and be home early. Callie decided to skype Allison to pass the time while she waited for Arizona to get home.

"Hey," Allison said as her cheery face came up on the screen.

"Well hello, I am so excited to see you and catch up. How is everything over there?"

"It is same old, same old. I miss you being here, it is definitely a lot more lonely without you and Arizona."

"Ya I know what you mean, that is how I felt before you and Trevor came along."

"Trevor works a lot more with Arizona gone, but he is doing a good job of trying to always make that up to me. I'm trying to convince him to plan a visit to the states soon. I just need a break."

"Yeah it gets overwhelming there at times. You guys should head up to Spain. It is a shorter trip and it's beautiful. Arizona and I did that right before you came."

"That sounds nice. Anyway, enough about me, what is going on over there?"

"We have been so busy. Arizona is working a lot too, but at least I have my group of friends here."

"That good, what about baby plans?" Allison said with glowing eyes.

"We're working on it. No baby yet though. Hopefully soon."

"Oooo I am so excited. I love babies!"

Callie started to think about it again. The baby plans had kind of taken a back burner the last month or so. They still did the treatments and tried, but they weren't consumed by it anymore. Actually, Callie hadn't taken a test in a while. Then it hit her, she was nauseous all the time, she had been puking every morning all week, and she was exhausted constantly. No, she couldn't be pregnant. Allison then realized that Callie had zoned out and wasn't really listening to her anymore.

"Hello, earth to Callie. What's up? You totally spaced out on me. We never get to talk and now that we do you just ignore. RUDE!" Allison said playfully.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking that I should probably take another test soon. I guess I have been having some symptoms."

"Oh yes! You are totally pregnant. You have to go take a test RIGHT NOW!"

"I don't think I have any left."

"You are in Seattle, go to the store. Oh boy I can't wait. Let me know when you find out."

"Okay, will do." Callie said as she signed off. She then took a short walk to the store to get another test. The last one had been negative and now she was nervous to have that disappointment again. At home she hesitated before taking the test, then paced around the bedroom while she waited. It was the longest minutes of her life, but then she went back into the backroom to check. She picked up the test and tears started to fall. The positive sign was showing.

"Oh my god, I'm pregnant."

She couldn't wait to tell Arizona and was now anxiously awaiting her arrival. Usually she would pass the time with a glass of wine, but now she was pregnant. Wine would have to be only for Arizona now. Just then she heard keys in the door and Arizona came in totally drained. She immediately jumped up and ran to her, pulling her into a hug and deep kiss.

"Wow. Not that I am complaining, but where did that come from?" Arizona asked as she caught her breath.

"I just missed you," Callie said as she kissed Arizona again. "I need to tell you something, but I want you to be sitting down."

Arizona immediately became concerned. She had noticed that Callie was off lately and definitely more worn down than usual, "Is everything okay?"

Callie make sure Arizona was sitting down on the couch and took a spot on the coffee table right in front of her, "Everything is absolutely perfect. Arizona, we're having a baby."

"What," Arizona said in shock, "Really, you took a test?"

"Yeah, I just realized that I have been having symptoms and ran out to get one right before you got home."

Callie jumped up and grabbed the test from the table, "See, its positive. We are going to be parents!"

Arizona grabbed the back of Callie's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss, "Wow. I am so happy, everything is turning out perfect."

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet our little girl."

"So sure it's a girl huh?"

"Yup, that's the plan. I have the girl, then you have the boy."

Arizona just laughed, "Sounds perfect. But now we should take this to the bedroom and celebrate good news properly."

"Mmm I like the sound of that, but we do have to make sure we get sleep tonight. Our flight leaves at 6."

"Oh yeah, about that. Before I let you win, but now that you are carrying my child, there is no way I am letting you go to Africa with me."

"What! I'm fine, its not like I am too far along. I'm going," Callie said defiantly.

"Oh no you aren't. I don't care how much you pout or what you say, that's my baby in there and I don't want anything to happen to my baby."

Callie secretly thought it was cute that Arizona was already so protective, but she wanted to go. She decided to try another tactic.

"Please baby," Callie said as she began kissing down Arizona's neck.

"Nope, turning me on is not going to make me change my mind."

Callie then pulled her shirt and bra off and began playing with her breasts. She pushed Arizona down on the couch and took a nipple into her mouth as she unbuttoned her pants. She pulled them off and began kissing down Arizona's body. Then, she ran her tongue through Arizona's folds.

"Mmm yeah right there," Arizona said as she succumbed to the haze.

Just then Callie pulled away and stood up, "Well Arizona, if you aren't going to let me come, then I guess you don't get to come either."

"Whh—what!" Arizona said more than a little annoyed.

"I'm mad at you because I want to go, so no sex," Callie said matter of factly.

Arizona grabbed her arm and pulled her back down onto the couch. "No way. You cannot just work me up like that and then leave me hanging. Finish what you started."

"You got my hopes up about going with you and then just took it away. Taste of your own medicine."

"That is so not the same thing," Arizona argued, "I'm not letting you go because it's not safe for the baby and I want what is best for our baby. That should earn me some bedroom points."

"It is sweet, but I'm pissed because I want to go."

"God you are so stubborn woman."

"You love me," Callie said as she left to go into the bedroom.

"Ugh," Arizona groaned as she followed her. She was about to give in because she was so horny, but there was no way she was letting Callie go to Africa pregnant. No orgasm was worth that risk.

….

The next morning Callie heard the alarm go off ridiculously early, but since she didn't get to go anymore she just rolled over. Arizona began to stir and rolled towards her to bring her closer. Then she started placing lazy kisses on the back of her neck as she started to run her hands across Callie's stomach.

"I'm still mad at you," Callie said as she turned toward Arizona.

"I know, but I'm still mad at you too. I can't believe you worked me up like that then made me suffer. You totally wore your sexy clothes to bed too!"

"Hm you should know better than to mess with me," Callie said confidently.

"Ya ya, but at least give me some kisses before I fly halfway across the world."

Callie was considering being really mean and refusing her, but she was going to miss Arizona and she couldn't deny her goodbye kisses. Their goodbye kisses turned into an all out make out session, but eventually Arizona pulled away.

"Now I don't want to go, but if I don't leave now I will miss my flight."

"Yeah I know. You want me to drive you?"

"No that's okay, you need your rest, I'll take a cab."

"I am pretty tired, even though I can't wait for our little surprise I have a feeling pregnancy is gonna suck."

Arizona giggled a bit, "No pain, no gain." Then she moved down to Callie's belly and began to talk, "Hey baby girl. Take care of your Mama while I'm gone and try not to give her too much morning sickness. I love you," she said as she placed a kiss on Callie's stomach.

She came back up, kissed Callie and said, "I'm going to miss you. I love you."

"I love you too. Promise you will call once you land."

"I promise, I couldn't go much longer without hearing your voice."

They had one last kiss and Arizona was off for the next week.


	23. The Crazy Lady with the Hormones

The Crazy Lady with the Hormones:

Callie was approaching her due date. In three weeks they were going to have a beautiful baby. Just as they both kept saying, it was a girl. It is a good thing too because Callie had already decorated the nursery and basically planned everything for a baby girl. That would have been one confused boy if they didn't get their wish. One more thing Arizona did not need to worry about.

She loved Callie, she really did, but she was about ready to strangle her wife. She had to remind herself how much she loved her. One moment Callie was begging her for sex, which Arizona had no objection to, but then the next moment she was freaking out about nothing. A few minutes later, she was crying about how fat she was and how she knew Arizona didn't find her attractive anymore. Arizona would try to ease her worries by showing her how much she loved her, even pregnant, but then Callie would insist that she wouldn't put Arizona through the horror of seeing her so fat. Basically, she couldn't win. Arizona just did her best to try to go with her every whim and wade out the hormones the best she could.

One morning, Callie had a final checkup at the hospital and Arizona was expecting her around 10 before their appointment. She decided she would catch up on paperwork in her office, when she heard the door. Her very pregnant wife came in and Arizona knew immediately why she was early. Callie was looking at her like a piece of meat. She had the 'fuck me now' look. She stalked over to Arizona's desk after locking the door, dropping her pants along the way. She didn't even bother to kiss her. Instead, she sat on Arizona's desk and spread her legs.

"I woke up this morning hoping for a wake up call, but you were gone."

"I'm sorry. I got paged in early," Arizona said hoping that Callie didn't have a mood swing coming on. She always just apologized constantly to try and avoid that.

"I was so horny, it is like torture. So now you have to fuck me. RIGHT NOW," Callie said so demandingly and desperately that Arizona knew she meant business.

"Not a problem baby. It is my pleasure."

Arizona quickly dove in face first. She immediately took Callie's clit into her mouth and began massaging her thighs. She knew better than to tease a desperate, pregnant woman. Callie meant business.

"Please, Arizona, go inside me."

Arizona complied right away and thrust two fingers inside her lover. Callie's walls were already beginning to contract. Arizona knew it wouldn't be long because Callie always came only after a matter of minutes these days.

"You are close. I can feel it. Just let go for me."

"Its..its the hormones. God damn Yess, Arizona, yes."

Arizona flicked her tongue a few more times as she added another finger and that was enough to send Callie head first into an orgasm. After she came down, Arizona led her over to the couch and began to massage her shoulders.

Callie melted into the touch and looked like she was going to fall asleep, clearly worn down.

"Calliope, you look exhausted. You should get some rest and take a nap today."

"Ugh Arizona I can't sleep anymore. I am so uncomfortable and it's all your fault."

"You could try using that new pregnancy pillow I got you. That seems to help," Arizona said not even trying to touch the 'its all your fault' line she was very accustomed to at this point.

"Whatever Arizona, I don't need sleep. I'm going to fuck you and return the favor."

"Baby, its okay. You don't have to. We still have like 45 minutes till our appointment. How bout you take a little nap while I rub your back."

Suddenly, Callie just burst into tears. Full on break down tears. Arizona was thinking someone should tell you that pregnant women can go from zero to crazy in .2 seconds.

"Fine Arizona, I won't force you to let the fat lady touch you. I'm sorry it is so horrible for you."

_Damnit _Arizona thought. She was really just concerned about Callie's health and wanted her to get rest, but she had walked right into that one.

"Calliope," Arizona started not entirely sure how to approach this one, "I am just looking out for you. Trust me, I would love nothing more than to have you touching me."

"Sure! You are only saying that cause you don't want the crazy pregnant lady to freak out. God I am so fat and gross. You made me like this!"

"Babe, listen to me. You are so damn beautiful that I still can't keep my eyes off you. Everything about sex with you is amazing, pregnant or not. I love you."

Callie sniffled a little bit then looked into Arizona's eyes. It was clear she was being completely honest and Callie felt like an idiot. She just wanted to have this baby already.

"Ugh, Arizona, I'm so sorry I am such a mental person. I don't know what comes over me."

"Its okay. I love you anyway. It is all worth it."

"Thanks for putting up with me. I just feel terrible and I know you say I am beautiful, but I just feel sloppy and like a cow."

"You are the most gorgeous pregnant woman I have ever seen. You glow and it just makes you even more amazing."

"You always know exactly what to say," Callie said letting out a smile.

"That's my job," Arizona replied thankful that she had calmed that storm fairly quickly.

…..

Only two weeks left and Arizona had left for her final Africa trip. She was set to be gone for a week and make it back in time for the birth. She didn't like leaving Callie for another continent so close to the due date, but they both agreed it was better than going right after their little miracle was born.

Arizona had been gone for about a week and was due back in the morning. Callie couldn't wait because not only was she horny, but she just really missed her wife. She thought the horny was supposed to ware off, but for her it was lasting right up until the end. She cursed Arizona for not being here to relieve her, so she was sitting up in bed trying to think about something else. It was one am and she was up ready to burst because she needed release. At this point in her pregnancy it was awkward trying to please herself, so she decided she would just sit here and wait till Arizona got back. She was due at 10 am. 9 hours, 9 long hours until she could be satisfied.

As she sat there, something else began to get her mind off of sex. She started to have pains in her side. At first it was just an annoyance, but after about a half hour, it was pretty intense. Oh god no, she thought as she began to consider the fact that she was in labor. Yup, she was in labor and Arizona was on a plane. This could not be happening. After another pain ripped through her, she decided it was time to take action, so she called out for Teddy. Arizona had insisted that Teddy stay with her while she was away in Africa to take care of Callie and in case anything happened.

"Teddy!" Callie screamed as another contraction started.

A few minutes later, a very tired and confused blonde made her way into the room.

"Damnit Callie, I am not going out again at this time to get you hamburgers. Arizona might put up with that, but she has to because you are married."

"Its not hamburgers, I'm in labor."

That snapped Teddy out of her haze. "Labor, oh shit, oh shit," Teddy said as she began to panic a bit. She quickly grabbed Callie's suitcase that bad been packed for a month and then went over to Callie.

"Why the hell did this have to happen right before Arizona is back?"

"I'm asking myself that too, but right now we have to get to the hospital."

Once they got to the hospital and Callie was safely admitted in a room, Teddy sought out the nurses.

"Okay listen up ladies," she said with her Dr. Altman voice, "that woman in there is Dr. Robbins wife, so she gets anything she needs or you are going to have one pissed off Peds attending to deal with. Got it?"

They all nodded and assured her she would get the VIP treatment.

When she went back into the room Callie was screaming and cursing in Spanish. Arizona owed her big time for this, that is if she survived until she got there.

"Get over here," Callie demanded when she saw Teddy lurking in the doorway.

"Okay, okay. I'm here. What do you need?"

Callie just grabbed her hand. Every time there was a contraction, Callie nearly broke it. She was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to perform a surgery for about a week after this.

Hours had gone by and they had been up all night. Callie went from crying to laughing to screaming. She was in pain and it was taking quite a while, as to be expected.

After about hour eight she looked over at Teddy, "Ya know some women get easy labors. A few hours and they are done, but nooo, not me. Arizona's baby has to be stubborn and put me through this. And Arizona isn't even here!"

Teddy chuckled a little bit at the thought of what Arizona was in for when she arrived in probably an hour. While this night had been long, she was grateful that Arizona would likely arrive before it was time to push. Dodged a bullet there.

"What are you laughing at Altman. This is not funny. My body is going to be forever ruined."

"I'm sorry Callie, I'm just tired," Teddy said not about to admit why she was laughing.

Another hour went by and still no Arizona. The doctor came in just then and greeted Callie with a smile.

"Hello Callie, lets check your status."

After examining her he said, "Okay, things look really good. You should be ready to push within the hour."

"Ugh I can't push doc."

"You seem about ready. Why can't you push?"

"My stupid wife isn't here yet and there is no way I am having this baby without her."

"I understand that is difficult, but if she doesn't make it you will have to push. Let's just figure it out if it comes to that okay."

The doctor closed the chart and left the room. Now it was just Teddy's turn to deal with the labor rage.

"She better damn well get here. Call her again."

"Okay, but I already left a lot of messages, she will get them when she gets off the plane."

Just then another contraction started and Callie grabbed Teddy's hand again.

"Ahhhhhhhhh. I am going to fucking kill her!" She screamed.

Arizona had arrived just to hear that and now she was a little scared to enter the room. Teddy made eye contact and was extremely relieved. Now she could go back to being the cool Aunt and let Arizona take over.

Arizona stepped into the room carefully and approached the bed. "I'm guessing you are talking about me. Hey baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't here before," she said as she reached Callie's side and tried to kiss her.

Callie pulled away and gave her a death glare, "Don't hey baby me, baby. I blame you for this, so no kisses."

Arizona knew it was just the labor and she looked over at Teddy who was giving her a look that let her know she was in for quite a time.

"I know, but it will all be worth it soon. I love you," She tried.

"Ughhh right now I don't care. I just want this to be over."

Arizona pulled up a chair and grabbed Callie's hand. "It will be over soon and we will have our beautiful baby girl. Madison Elizabeth Robbins-Torres I can't wait to meet you," she said to Callie's stomach.

"You can squeeze my hand as hard as you want. Or you can just keep yelling at me. Whatever will help you."

"Ha, you are gonna regret that Robbins." Teddy said with a smirk.

Callie jumped in, "You're a baby Teddy. There is no way a little ache in your hand compares to what I am going through."

"And on that note, I am going to catch up on some sleep in an on call room. Page me when our little lady joins us."

Not too long later it was time to push. Arizona was positioned behind Callie on the bed and was wiping off her brow while she whispered words of encouragement and love.

"Okay, you ready to push?" Dr. Rhodes asked.

"Yes, damnit, just get her out of me."

Callie gave her first big push as she cut off all of the circulation to Arizona's hand and just about made her go deaf from the screams.

"You are doing so great love. I'm so proud of you."

Callie collapsed back against her and grumbled, "I can't wait till you have to do this so you know how I feel."

Arizona just responded sweetly, "All in good time Calliope. Lets just get our little girl first."

She continued to push, scream, curse and burst into Spanish. Anyone on that wing got quite an earful if they passed her delivery suite.

"Alright Callie, just a few more pushes."

"Hear that, "Arizona said brushing Callie's hair back, "Just a few more. You can do it."

"Ugh I hate you. I fucking hate you."

"I love you," Arizona responded really hoping this would be over soon.

"We are never having sex again. You hear me. Never!"

About five minutes later the doctor was telling her he could see the head and to give one last push. Then, he looked to Arizona and held out scissors.

"Would you like to do the honors Dr. Robbins?"

Arizona lept up. "I would love to!"

It was then that she got a look at her girl.

"Omg Calliope. She's beautiful," Arizona said as she cut the cord. The baby was quickly wrapped in a blanket and Arizona brought her to a worn out Callie.

She scooted onto the bed and let Callie hold her, but kept her hand on their bundle.

"Oh she's perfect," Callie said as tears began to fall, "Absolutely perfect."

She turned to look at Arizona and kissed her sweetly for the first time since her arrival.

Hours later after Madison had been checked over and Callie had gotten some sleep. They were lying in Callie's bed just holding their bundle of joy and staring at her.

"I'm sorry I was such a monster," Callie apologized realizing she had basically abused Teddy and Arizona through that process.

"It's okay. Whatever you needed is fine by me. I love you."

"Are you sure you still love me? I have been a raging ball of hormones for months."

Arizona pulled her gaze away from her daughter to look Callie in the eyes, "I love you more than I did yesterday and the day before that. You gave me the most amazing gift and if I had to put up with a little crazy, that's okay by me."

"I love you too. Remind me to apologize to Teddy too. You may have gotten the worst of it, but she got hours and hours of torture."

Arizona just laughed, "I think she will understand."

"Ha, hope so. She doesn't get sex from me after all this though, so she probably won't be as forgiving."

"So sex is back on the table?" Arizona joked knowing Callie hadn't been serious, "Cause you took that away along with many other things during your rants."

Callie pulled Arizona into another kiss, "Sex is most definitely back on the table. How else am I gonna get you pregnant so you have to go through this too."

….

I'm not entirely sure, but I think this will be my last chapter. Not really sure where it should go from here.


	24. My Life is Perfect

A/N: So as requested, I was convinced by comments and many PMs to continue this story. I now totally have a new direction that I think you will all like. A HUGE thanks to mymariska for editing this chapter and giving me lots of ideas for the rest of the story. You are going to see a bunch of her ideas in the upcoming chapters. Let me know what you think!

My Life is Perfect:

It was Madison's 3rd birthday. Arizona couldn't believe how much time had passed. Even though she never saw herself as a mother growing up, she could not imagine her life any other way or without her beautiful little girl. She had all the best parts of both of them and even some of their faults. She was perky like Arizona and she had Callie's heart, but she was also very stubborn, especially lately. Somehow she had ended up with blue eyes and she had Arizona's dimples. She was going to be a heartthrob, you could tell already with her dark skin and long brown hair, the boys or the girls would be falling over to get to her.

Arizona was thinking about the past few years and her baby's future as she sat on the back deck looking around at her friends. She was done running the clinic in Malawi, but it was one of her great successes and she was thankful every day that Callie had supported her through it. Once Allison and Trevor had finished up there they had moved to Seattle because Allison was pregnant. Their little boy had just turned 2 and was chasing Madison around the backyard. Allison and Callie were sitting on one side of the deck with Teddy drinking wine, while the men and Arizona were manning the grill. Wow, my life is perfect, she thought as she watched the scene unfold. She was pulled out of her musing by Trevor coming back out to join her.

"Here ya go Arizona, I brought you a cold one," he said as he handed her an opened beer.

"Thanks Trevor," Arizona responded as she took it from his hand.

Trevor looked over at his son chasing Madison up to the tree house.

"Looks like Tyler already has a little crush huh."

Arizona smiled and followed his gaze, "Yeah, they are already best friends. I'm so glad we are getting to raise them together."

"Yup, who knows, maybe someday we will be related," he joked as he clinked drinks with Arizona.

"Ha, that would be funny, but I would like to keep my little girl innocent for a very long time thank you very much."

Trevor just chuckled then said, "Anyway, I have been talking to some of the people involved in the Malawi project, they want to do it again."

"Oh yeah," Arizona said as she flipped the burgers.

"Yeah, they want to start something similar up in South America. Our names have been brought up."

Arizona was surprised and she couldn't deny it gave her a bit of excitement, "Well that's nice of them to think of us."

"Actually, they want to talk to us formally about heading up the project. I'm pretty sure I'm going to accept. You should too."

Arizona whipped her head around to look at him, "Really Trevor, we just started families, it is not really the time to move."

"Well they can come. Allison and Callie would have each other and the kids love each other. It's only going to be for about a year and a half. They just want us to do the startup, train local doctors, and have someone else take over."

"As amazing as that would be, I'm can't move my family to another country right now. And never again am I going to hide my relationship with Calliope. So no, I will not even consider it."

"I checked it out. In this area, you could be open with her. At least think about it and look in to it. I'm supposed to talk to them at the end of the week. Please come to the meeting."

"I don't know Trevor. Probably not, but I'll run it by Callie and maybe just hear them out."

She looked over at her beautiful wife who looked to be a little drunk. Apparently, Callie had felt her eyes and looked up. She gave Arizona a killer smile and a cute little wave. Arizona didn't think it was possible before Callie to stay so in love with someone forever, but she was even more in love with her woman now than ever. She walked over and sat behind Callie on the lounge chair.

"You have had quite a bit of wine, haven't you dear?"

Callie didn't respond right away but just turned to give her a kiss that probably shouldn't have happened in front of their friends. She started to run her hand up Arizona's soft leg and said into her ear, "Yup, but I fully plan to let you take advantage of me after everyone leaves."

"Ahem," Allison said as the couple began making out again, "We heard that and we can see you."

Arizona pulled away and just smiled at their friends, "Sorry guys, but you can't deny my wife is hot and I can't really say no to her."

Everyone laughed and they spent the rest of the evening having an amazing dinner. Madison loved all of her gifts and giggled when Tyler smacked one on her cheek after receiving a hug for his present. The kids passed out watching a movie while the adults talked and got more intoxicated. Pretty late in the evening Allison looked over at Trevor and said, "Okay babe. Let's get Tyler home, its late."

"Sounds like a plan. Besides these two are about to jump each other's bones and we don't need to see that," he said as he pointed to Callie and Arizona who just gave him laughs and smiles.

Callie got up and followed Allison inside to get the kids.

Trevor hesitated and looked at Arizona, "I know you may not think it would be a good idea, but please think about it."

"I told you I would. I just have to talk to Callie first."

"I know, I know. Its just, Allison will follow me anywhere, but I would really like for her to have a friend there. Its selfish I know, but I'm really hoping you guys come with us."

"I get it Trevor, but my wife and her wishes are going to come first."

"Okay, just let me know," he said as he hugged her, "Great party."

…..

About fifteen minutes later Callie came into their bedroom after putting Madison down.

"She is out like a light," Callie said as she crawled up the bed towards Arizona.

"Yeah, she ran all over the yard flirting with Tyler."

They both laughed. "They would be so cute together," Callie said.

"Ha, yeah she is a huge flirt just like her Mama."

"Hey, I am not a huge flirt," Callie argued as she swatted Arizona's arm playfully.

Arizona just gave her the 'are you kidding me' look. "Ha baby, we both know you are the queen of flirts. Its okay though cause you use that charm on me and I like it."

"Oh do you?" Callie said as she began slowly kissing Arizona.

Arizona melted into her, but then started thinking about Trevor's offer. To be honest, she was more than interested. Usually she would jump at such an opportunity. It made the surgeon in her ecstatic. Callie noticed quickly that Arizona was not paying attention.

"Excuse me. Your hot wife is trying to seduce you and you are clearly not focusing. What's up?"

"It's nothing babe. Just something I wanted to talk about, but it can wait till tomorrow," Arizona responded as she went in for another kiss.

Callie pulled away and looked at her, "If it is enough to distract you from sex, then it must be kind of a big deal."

"Don't worry about it Cal, we can talk tomorrow."

"Just tell me now. What's on your mind?" Callie said as she moved to sit up against the headboard.

"Well, Trevor was just telling me about this new clinic they want to open up in South America."

"Oh wow that's great."

"And… well they want me and Trevor to head it up in the beginning because they were impressed with our work in Malawi…" Arizona said unsure of Callie's response.

"Oh okay. What does Trevor think?" Callie said, as Arizona was still unable to read her.

"He said he is going to take it and really wants us to come too. I told him it was up to you and that we would have to talk about it."

"Wow, that a big decision. We can't really hide our marriage if we have a daughter though."

"I know, I would never ask you to do that again. Trevor checked into it. Me and you could be open there as a couple."

"So that makes this a definite possibility," Callie said with a wrinkled brow showing she was thinking about it very hard, "What do you want?"

"Calliope, my first priority is and always will be you and Madison, but I can't deny that I am more than intrigued by the offer."

Callie could tell right away that Arizona really wanted this, but it would mean a big move again.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I can tell that you want it. I think that we should really think about it seriously then."

Arizona looked up at her shocked, "Really?"

"Yes really. I told you, no matter what I will always support you and this is another amazing opportunity. As long as we don't have to hide who we are, I think you should look into it."

Arizona smiled brightly, "What the hell did I do to deserve you Calliope?"

Callie kissed her softly, "I ask myself that about you everyday."

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too."


	25. Brazil Baby

A/N: So I am gonna do a few stories in the Brazil story line, then they will head back to Seattle for some more awesomeness.

Brazil Baby

"Stop fidgeting Arizona," Trevor said as he lay his hand over hers at the giant conference room table, "Its just a meeting for them to show us their proposal."

"I know, but this makes it real," Arizona said, "I wasn't really going to consider this and Callie is being so supportive."

"Are you surprised by that?" Trevor said knowing that Callie would support Arizona through anything.

"No, of course not. She is so amazing, she would literally have my back through anything," Arizona said once again thinking about how lucky she was to have a wife that stood by her no matter what.

"Then stop being nervous. This isn't a contract signing, we are just seeing about the possibility, then you and Callie can decide."

"Okay, I'm good," she said somewhat calming down.

As the board members entered the room to greet them, she put on her game face because she was Arizona Robbins. Arizona Robbins did not show she was flustered in front of the board.

"Dr. Collins, Dr. Robbins, let me get right to the point," the head of the board started looking directly towards them, "I want both of you. You are the best and I need the best, so lets do this thing."

"Hold on sir," Arizona said staring him right back, "I can't just jump into this head first yet. I have a family to think about."

"I understand that Dr. Robbins and we will be happy to accommodate both of your families in this process."

"That sounds pretty good," Trevor jumped in, clearly more on board than Arizona.

"We already built the clinic compound. It is state of the art and you each have your own family living quarters next door to one another. This is a small village area in the heart of Brazil, its beautiful."

"What about safety? In Africa my wife was kidnapped and I almost lost her."

"Well, we are giving the clinic compound security this time around and I assure you this area is much safer. They are also gay friendly, so your family shouldn't be in any danger."

He continued on to lay out the specifics of the operation. He would want them to report in two months. They would stay for a year and a half. In a year, he would want them to interview candidates to take over as the head of operations and then train that doctor for the last six months. After the meeting Trevor and Arizona walked out of the meeting quietly.

"So what do you think now?"

"I have to admit, I really want this. In the end, I am leaving the decision up to Calliope. I will only go if she is 100% sure and in it."

"You know she is going to say yes. She loves you too much to hold back," Trevor said knowing this was probably a done deal.

"That's what scares me a bit. I want her to go because she wants to go without reservations, not because she is such a wonderful wife."

"Well, you are going to have to tell her that. Let me know when you decide."

…..

Arizona had to go back to the hospital until late that night. When she got home, she walked into the living room to see Callie asleep on the couch with a half drank glass of wine next to a full one. She had clearly been waiting for Arizona. Arizona slowly moved over to the couch and lay down next to Callie, pulling her into a warm embrace. South America was inviting, but this, this was the best feeling in the world. After about five minutes, Callie stirred just as Arizona was drifting off.

"Hey, your home. I was waiting for you."

"I see that, " Arizona said as she moved in for her kiss.

"So, how did it go?" Callie asked getting right to the point.

"It went well. The compound is beautiful and even better facilities than in Africa. They even have a full time security detail and it's a much safer area," Arizona told her. Callie could see how Arizona's eyes lit up when she talked about it.

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah. They want us there for a year and a half. We would do all the start up work, then train someone else to take over."

"You really want to do this don't you?"

"I can't lie to you Calliope, I do really want this. If you don't want it though, I wont even give it another thought."

Callie knew what she had to do, "Arizona, lets do it."

"Calliope, I know you would support me through absolutely anything, you have already proved that. I don't want you giving things up for me anymore. We are only going to do this if you are absolutely sure that you want it too."

"I want you to be happy. I want you to do what you were born to do and save lives all over the world. This is right for you, so it is right for me."

"I love you," Arizona responded immediately, "but I'm not going to let you decide just like that. Take a few days and really think about it, then tell me. Whatever you decide, I am totally okay with it."

"Okay Arizona, but I think my mind is pretty made up."

"Just promise me you will think about it very seriously. Please don't just think about me, for once think about you too."

"I promise, but I could never think about me without thinking about you."

…..

Two days later, Arizona was home with Madison and Callie had gone out to run errands. Arizona was out on the back porch when she heard Callie cussing coming in the front door.

"Ugh, fucking boxes," Callie grumbled.

Arizona was confused and followed the sound. She was met with a frustrated Callie carrying in a huge stack of new moving boxes.

"Callie, what are you doing?" Arizona asked as she moved to help her with the load.

"I got boxes. We are moving in like two months. There is a lot to do."

"Wait, what?" Arizona was sort of confused.

"I decided. This is what is best for us. You need to chase your dreams and your other dreams will follow you there. We are going to Brazil."

Arizona smiled and looked at Callie, "You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I am absolutely sure. Now help me with these boxes."

…..

It was the day before their departure and Arizona was nervous. There was still so much to be done. They were keeping their house, but just closing it down for the time they would be gone. Teddy had agreed to check on it from time to time, so they were just shutting off the power and the water and such. Arizona was running around the house doing last minute packing and unplugging all the appliances. They wouldn't need the kitchen because Callie was bringing home take out after her and Madison hit up the mall for the last time. They had totally different weather to dress for now.

Madison came bursting through the door yelling, "Mommy, mommy, come and see all the stuff we bought!"

Arizona came into the living room to find Madison, closely followed by her wife totally overloaded with shopping bags. "Um Calliope, there is no way this will all fit in our luggage. We already mailed out the boxes."

"Oh hush. We will just pay to check extra bags. Everything we got is super cute," she assured her as she leaned in for a quick kiss. As she backed away Callie whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I picked up a little something extra special I think you will definitely enjoy."

Arizona was already turned on just by Callie's tone and the excitement of whatever Callie had gotten, most likely lingerie. Thankfully, Madison was too young to understand and had just loved all the ruffles in the store. She had no idea that it would lead to a night of sex and, if they were a straight couple, a new addition to the family.

They sat on their couch, popped in a movie, and ate the delicious Chinese food. Halfway through the movie, Madison was sound asleep. They were about to take her up to bed when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it, you take care of her," Callie said figuring it was someone saying last goodbyes.

Callie opened the door to a frantic Allison who had clearly been crying her eyes out.

"Allison, what's wrong? Is Trevor okay, Tyler?"

"They are fine, it's just, I just walked out on him."

"You what?" Callie asked totally shocked. To the world Allison and Trevor were the perfect couple that was happily married.

"Come in and sit down."

Callie led her to the living room and immediately opened a bottle of wine. "Tell me what is going on?" she said as she handed Allison a very full glass.

"I, I just. Things are so stressful right now."

"I know there is so much going on, but you were okay yesterday."

"We got into a huge fight and..and," she said bursting into tears again, "I couldn't take it, so I left him. I told him that I wasn't coming back and that he could go to South America on his own."

Callie was shocked and not quite sure what to say. Just then, Arizona walked into the room after putting Madison down. She was holding her phone and said, "So Trevor has called me about 5 times. What's going on?"

"I just left him," Allison repeated.

"Why?" Arizona asked clearly just as confused as Callie had been.

"He has been so stressed and distant lately. I accused him of cheating on me even though I know he isn't. Then he attacked me for not really being in this. I was so angry. I followed him to Africa with no friends and supported him through absolutely everything. I love Seattle, I don't want to move, but he didn't even give my concerns or wishes a second thought."

"I understand why you are upset," Callie said so thankful that her wife had put their family first above everything else.

"I mean I feel like the only reason he even told me (I said told, not asked by the way) is because I have to move with him. Arizona is perfect, she consulted you and made sure that it was right. She gave you the decision and I didn't even get a second thought."

Arizona decided it was time to jump in and defend her friend a little bit. "Listen Allison, he definitely thought about you. I know Trevor is not as open with his feelings, but when he brought it up to me, you were one of his first concerns. That's why he begged me to come too. He wanted to make sure you had Callie there as a friend."

"R—r—really?" Allison questioned with tear filled eyes.

"Yes, really. He said he knew you would follow him anywhere, but he didn't want you to be lonely. That doesn't sound like someone who doesn't care. Allison, you love him, you need to go talk to him."

"Ha, I can't even do that. I ruined everything. When he texted me begging me to come back and talk I told him the only communication he would get is divorce papers."

"Isn't that a little drastic?" Callie added.

"Yeah and I don't want a divorce. God I love Trevor more than anything, I was just so mad and felt like I didn't matter to him anymore."

"I promise you that is not true. You two were a strong and loving couple before this. Don't let something like this ruin that."

"I know, your right."

As if on cue to the time that they had just fixed her and had her ready to go talk to him, there was a pounding on the door. They all knew it was Trevor immediately. Arizona answered to find a broken man with a sleeping toddler over his shoulder.

"I know she is here Arizona, please let me see her."

"Here Trev, give me Tyler and I will put him to bed on the bunk in Madison's room. Go get your woman." She said pointing to the living room as she took Tyler into her arms.

Trevor slowly entered the living room to see Callie embracing his crying wife.

"Baby, can you please talk to me about this?"

Allison looked up and nodded. Callie went into the kitchen to give them space. She said she would make some coffee.

When she entered the kitchen Arizona was just coming down from putting Tyler in bed.

"So, ya think they can work it out?" she asked.

"I have no doubt," Arizona replied as she wrapped Callie tightly from behind.

They didn't mean to eavesdrop, but they could hear the conversation and they were nosy women after all.

Trevor was speaking, "Allison, I want to make this right. Please let me make this right."

"I just feel so unappreciated. It has been over a week since you said you love me and that's why I thought you were cheating."

"I'm so sorry. I promise there is not and never will be someone else. I love you with all of my heart. I love you so much that you walking out the door literally shattered it into a million pieces. You are the only one that can put it back together."

"You always know what to say," she said as they heard a light kiss, which they assumed was good news, "I just wish you would have considered me in this decision."

"You're right. I should have asked you and given you a say, but I mean I did think about you. I convinced Arizona to come so you could have friends, I do want what is best for you."

"I know. I just wish you would tell me these things. I know expressing emotions is not your thing, but I just need to hear it once in a while. I need you to tell me you love me and you value me."

"I will tell you that every day for the rest of our lives if you give me another chance, please don't divorce me," he said absolutely begging her.

"Trev, I don't want that at all, I was just mad and wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry, it was a low blow."

"Its okay, I just need to know I have you. I don't need South America, we don't even have to go if you don't want. All I need is you, please tell me I still have you."

"You still have me and we are not backing out. This is our plan and I will support you. Besides, I think those ladies would kill us if we backed out now."

"Ha yeah you are probably right, but are you sure?"

"Yes, I am more than sure. Just, can you please include me in these types of decisions from now on?"

"I promise and I will try to be more open with my feelings. You have to know how much I love you right?"

"I do, I love you too."

Callie and Arizona smiled as they listened to their friends work everything out. They just held each other and drifted away from the living room conversation. The only thing that mattered now was each other.

"I always knew I was lucky, but I can't thank you enough for being such a thoughtful wife," Callie said softly into Arizona's ear.

"I'm the lucky one having your love and support all the time. You are the absolute perfect woman in every way. I am always afraid someone else is going to steal you away because anyone in their right mind man or woman would want what I have."

"I would never leave you, ever. You are worth supporting because you're amazing," Callie said as she kissed her, "Thank you for always considering me and my feelings."

Trevor and Allison came into the kitchen arm in arm.

"Sorry to disrupt your last night ladies, we are going to head home now."

"Everything is good?" Callie asked.

"Yes, everything is fine," Allison responded as she looked up at Trevor.

"Good, so we will see you bright and early for the flight."

"Can't wait, thank you both," Allison said as she hugged her friends.

Trevor just gave them a wink and said, "Thanks, I love make up sex."

It wasn't quiet enough for Allison not to hear and she smacked him on the arm as they left to snatch Tyler.

Arizona stopped them, "If you guys want some time alone you can just leave Tyler here. He is already fast asleep again, no need to move him."

"Are you sure?" Allison said.

"Yeah, it is not problem. We will just bring him to the airport, you guys can have time to ahem reconcile."

Trevor just grinned, "Sounds great," he said as she pulled Allison towards the door.

Callie and Arizona just laughed as they left to do the same in their own bedroom.

…

Brazil here we come! Callie is seriously the perfect woman in this. I totally want her!


	26. Settling In

A/N: Two chapters, check them out.

Settling In:

They had been in Brazil for two weeks and everyone was finally settled in. The kids absolutely loved it. The weather was always nice and they were having a blast getting to know all the villagers and the clinic people. Callie and Allison had spent the time setting up their little homes which were much nicer than the ones in Africa, while Trevor and Arizona basically worked around the clock in the clinic. At the end of the second week, it was Friday night family time. Allison and Callie had told their partners that every Friday they would come home early from the clinic and have a family night, no excuses. On this particular night, they had also requested that they did not talk about the clinic. This was strictly a relaxing evening without work. They were sitting at a table out behind the houses eating dinner when the kids asked, "Can we go to that swimming hole tomorrow, pretty please?"

"I don't see why not," Callie told them, "we can make a day of it!"

Madison looked to Arizona, "will you come too Mommy, I miss you."

"Baby, I have to work in the clinic, but how bout I come for a little while in the afternoon?" Arizona hated that she didn't get to have as much time with her daughter as she would have liked. There was just so much to be done and she felt like it was never enough, but she needed to also think about her family and make time for them.

"Hurray," Madison cheered as she ran off to join Tyler in the sandbox.

"I'm glad you are going to come, she's not the only one who misses you."

Arizona looked to Callie and just got lost in her eyes. "I know, I'm sorry, I miss you too, all the time," she responded as she leaned in for a kiss.

"You two need to learn to delegate," Allison jumped in, "Not everything has to be done by one of you."

"Babe, we just want it to get done right," Trevor assured her.

"Ha Surgeons, always thinking no one else can do anything right."

"It is just a lot right now. After a few more weeks we will be home more, promise," Callie added.

"You better," Allison and Callie said together.

They talked into the evening as the children played, then decided they needed to put the rascals to bed. Madison wanted Arizona to read her a story and Callie went to do the dishes. When she came back to the room, she just stopped at the doorway to watch her wife and their daughter.

"Mommy, I want to be a surgeon just like you when I grow up."

"You can be whatever you want sweetie, absolutely anything."

Madison's eyes got wide and she thought for a minute, "Nope, I'm gonnna be a tiny human doctor with a real pretty wife, just like you."

Callie laughed when she heard Madison say she would have a wife and Arizona looked up to her. Yup, she did have a really pretty wife.

"That sounds fine with me. You need to sleep now. Goodnight bug."

Callie came in and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight little lady."

As they left her room Arizona chuckled, "I love that our daughter knows it is normal for us to be together. She is planning on having a wife because that is what a family looks like to her."

"Yeah," Callie responded, "But if she does end up liking girls, we are going to have some disappointed friends. Trevor is already planning her and Tyler's wedding."

"Ha I guess we shall see," Arizona said as they joined Allison and Trevor outside again.

Yesterday, Callie and Allison had gotten the hammocks they ordered and set them up in between the houses. Each end of the three hammocks was attached to one house. Their friends were already cuddled up in one hammock and Callie and Arizona took another. They lay looking up at the stars and talking about their day. Callie and Allison told them about the new swimming hole that had found. No one else was around and they had the whole place to themselves.

"Madison told us she wants to be a surgeon and have a wife just like me when she grows up," Arizona told them recounting the bedtime conversation.

"That's funny and Tyler is going to be very disappointed. He told us that he is going to marry Madison and have lots of dogs," Allison responded as they all laughed about that possibility.

"So Arizona and I are going to have to take a trip to Santos to get some supplies and pick up new equipment next week," Trevor said.

"Yeah she told me," Callie said pulling Arizona closer. She didn't like the idea of her going away.

"Yeah and we decided we don't really want to leave you two ladies here alone. Lets make a mini vacation out of it."

"Ooh we would love that," Allison said.

"Ya we wouldn't want to leave you two without your big, strong partners for too long," Arizona added.

"That sounds wonderful," Callie said.

"I even booked us each a nice little resort room," Arizona told everyone.

"Excellent," both women said.

…

After dinner, they decided to go back to their room early because Madison was really tired. She immediately crashed in her bed and her moms spent some time on the balcony. Callie brought out a blanket and two glasses of wine.

"Here ya go pretty lady," Callie said as she handed the wine over to her wife.

"Thank you love," Arizona responded as she pulled Callie in between her legs.

"So I have been thinking," Arizona said as she ran her fingers through the long dark hair of her lover.

"Oh yeah, about what?'

"I think I want to train Karev to take over the clinic."

"He would be perfect," Callie told her.

"Yeah I am planning on calling him soon to set things up. He will have to come down at the one year mark to get trained and be ready for the transition."

"Madison and Tyler will love that. He was always like an uncle to them."

"Yeah I think it will be good. I totally trust him to take care of my baby."

"So the clinic is your baby huh? I thought I was your baby?" Callie teased.

"You are my baby. The clinic is my work baby. Compared to you though, it means nothing." Arizona said as she gave Callie a loving kiss.

"Okay, just checking," Callie responded.

"I was thinking about something too lately," Callie started, "Seems we have been doing a lot of thinking."

"Well what is on your mind?"

"I want to have a baby."

"You want to have a baby? This isn't really the best time is it?"

"I know its not, but I was at the market with Madison the other day and there was the cutest little boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, it was like I was looking at you. I want that."

"Mmm," Arizona said picturing another baby, "I want that too, but we should wait till we get back to Seattle."

"You're right. This is not the place to get pregnant, but can we do it right when we get back?"

"Absolutely we can," Arizona agreed.

"Would you have the baby this time? I really want a mini Arizona."

"I have to say Madison is basically a mini Arizona, but I can definitely have the next baby."

"Sounds perfect. Thank you for making all my dreams come true."

"It's easy because that is my dream come true, to make you happy."

"Well, you are doing an excellent job."

…..

The next day they returned to the clinic and got back into their usual routine. Arizona had called Karev and he promised to think about it, but she was pretty sure that was a yes. She was sitting in her office after the call and her phone rang again.

"Hello, Doctor Robbins speaking," she answered.

"Hey Arizona, its Carlos and Lucia."

"Oh hey, how are you?'

"We are great, but we miss our grandbaby. Why did you two have to take her so far away?

"I'm sorry, she misses you too. Callie has been having her write to you and draw you pictures."

"We just got one, so we want her to come visit."

"That would be great, but we can't really leave right now."

"How bout you just send her."

"She's four, I don't think that would work."

"We will send a nanny to get her and bring her here and back."

"I think she would love that. When do you want her?"

"Next week, we have a bunch of tickets to events for her," Lucia said excitedly, "and we called your parents, they are coming down for a weekend to go to Disney World with us."

"Madison is going to absolutely love that."

"We thought so, alright we will call you tomorrow with details."

"Bye dear, say hello to Calliope for us," Carlos said as she hung up.

It was then that Arizona realized Callie would probably be mad at her. She should have probably asked her before agreeing to that. Actually, Callie was going to be pissed because they always made these decisions together. Maybe she should butter her up a bit before she told her.


	27. No Sex

A/N: I uploaded two chapters today, so make sure to check out the one before this first.

No Sex:

Arizona went to the market on the way home and got flowers, as well as stuff for dinner. She went home a little early, knowing Callie was out with Madison. She as able to get dinner on the table before they got home.

"Hey baby," Callie said as she entered the kitchen, "this is a nice surprise, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing, just wanted a good meal with my two favorite ladies that's all," Arizona responded, "I got these for you too."

Callie took the flowers and smelled them, "Absolutely perfect Ari, thank you."

They shared a nice kiss as Madison came bounding in, "Hey mommy, we missed you today!" She gave her mom and huge hug and went on and on about everything they did. She was just like Arizona, all happy and perky and rambling. Callie loved just listening to them interact. It was funny and absolutely adorable at the same time. After dinner, Madison ran over to find Tyler for some fun before bed. Callie and Arizona took up residence on the couch and Callie wasted no time jumping Arizona for a make out session.

"Ya know she should be gone for about an hour, I can think of some wonderful ways to use that time," Callie grumbled into her ear.

"I would love that, but I have something to tell you first," Arizona said, "I talked to your parents today."

"Did they get Madison's letter?"

"Yes, they loved it, but they miss her bunches. They want her to come visit next week."

"That's sudden, we can't really leave."

"Well they are going to send a nanny chaperone actually."

"Wait, you said they are not they want to."

"Um, I sort of already told them yes."

"You what?"

"I'm sorry, I just said yes without even thinking. They have everything set up and my parents are going to see her too."

"That's wonderful Arizona, I totally didn't need to be asked," Callie said sarcastically as she pulled away to the other side of the couch.

"I can call them back and cancel if you want," Arizona tried.

"No, don't do that. She should go, I just would have liked to make the decision with you before you said yes without even telling me."

"I know, I'm sorry, can we just go back to the horny teenager make out session?"

"Yeah right Arizona, all of this," Callie said gesturing to her body, "is closed to Dr. Robbins for a while."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Arizona protested.

"Sorry baby, no sex," Callie said as she got up and left the room. Arizona could have sworn she purposefully swayed her hips more just to entice her. Damn, no sex was going to suck.

….

Their sex hiatus had lasted about a week now and Callie was pretty close to throwing in the towel and ravishing her wife. It was stupid how it started in the first place, but Callie was stubborn and she wanted Arizona to have a consequence. Letting their daughter just fly to Miami was not something she should have done without consulting. Sure she would have an escort, but Callie didn't like the idea. She knew her parents wanted to spend time with her and the Robbin's were planning a Miami visit while she was there, Madison would no doubt be spoiled rotten. Callie would have probably ended up saying yes too, she just wanted Arizona to give her a say in the decision. So this is how they got here, to the no sex. Madison had flown out yesterday with a nanny escort sent by Carlos. She was staying with them for two weeks and Callie already missed her little girl, plus she was horny beyond belief.

Arizona was purposefully wearing more revealing outfits around the house and she made it a point to stay in her running gear longer than usual. She would make sure Callie was watching her and come inside to stretch so her amazing ass was basically right in Callie's face everyday. At night, she would inch closer and trail her fingers up and down Callie's back, which set her on fire. Since it was so hot in Brazil, she also got away with being naked in bed. Do you know how hard it is to have your beautiful, sexy and NAKED wife next to you all night and not want to make love to her? Ugh Callie really needed to just give up.

Normally they would shower together, but this last week she would wait for Arizona to finish. She was in the bedroom reading when she heard moaning coming from the bathroom a distinct kind of moaning that meant Arizona was pleasuring herself.

Then she heard it, "Oh Calliope…ohhh."

"Really?" Callie said to herself totally turned on that her wife was touching herself and thinking about her. She wanted to go finish the job, but instead she went to the kitchen. Arizona was taking the day off and they had planned a picnic to the swimming hole they found not too long ago. It was very private and Callie was hoping they could have an amazing day just being with each other. She loved Madison more than anything, but it would be nice to have a little adult time. Especially now that they were not in Seattle, there were fewer things for Madison to be doing not with them. Less Aunts and Uncles who liked to steal her away for a day or night.

Callie was making breakfast when she felt Arizona come up behind her. She wrapped her arms around Callie and said, "Mmmmm that smell good, but I would much rather have you for breakfast."

Callie's knees went a little weak as Arizona placed some kisses on her exposed neck, "Well Arizona, you should have thought about that when you made a huge decision like our daughter going to another country before asking me."

"I know and I have already apologized like a million times. This can't last forever right? I need sex!" She said as she began to pout.

Callie turned around and it was then that she noticed Arizona was completely and totally naked. "Arizona, what are you doing? Put some clothes on."

"Nah, its too hot, I am just going to stay like this all morning."

Callie's mouth dropped open as Arizona went the table to pour a cup of water. She looked at Callie innocently, "You know baby, you don't just have to stand there and look. You have my permission to touch me, anywhere you want."

Callie turned back around to finish breakfast extremely turned on. When she brought the food over to the table, Arizona was leaning back so her breasts were on full display.

"Fuck it," Callie said as she put the food down and attacked her wife.

"Ooo, so you have finally seen my side of things," Arizona said in between hot kisses.

"Just shut up. You play dirty, but now I don't care and I just want to fuck you."

Callie wasted no time in pulling Arizona down to the floor and laying kisses all over her body. She was buzzing from the sensation and the sounds Arizona was making. Callie ran her hand down Arizona's toned stomach and down to her sex.

"Wow baby, you are so wet."

"Well I got a head start in the shower. I was imagining you between my legs, the real thing is so much better."

Callie just chuckled, "I know, I'm a goddess in bed baby."

"That you are," Arizona breathed out as Callie began to play with her clit. She was kissing down Arizona neck and stopped to relish in her breasts.

"I love your boobs, so so much. I could just spend all day playing with them," she said as she took a nipple into her mouth and increased the pace of her southern hand. After a little while, she started kissing down her stomach and making her way to where Arizona was desperate for more.

"Cal, please give me more. I need to come, please."

Just then Callie took Arizona's legs and threw them over her shoulders. She held one leg totally up in the air as she kissed up it and then down back to her core. Once she did the same with the other leg she said, "Keep them up like that."

Arizona complied and Callie dug in. She licked up and down her folds, then began vigorously sucking on her clit. At the same time, she thrust three fingers deep into Arizona and continued with a fast pace, curling her fingers every few thrusts to really hit the spot.

"Oh god, oh god, Yesssss" Arizona screamed as Callie brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Right before Arizona climaxed the door opened and Allison walked in saying, "Are you guys going to want to do dinne…. Oh my GODDDD." When she realized Arizona's legs were straight up in the air and Callie was in between them.

Callie noticed, but Arizona was too blissed out to register it. "Yes, Calliope, YESSSS….wait don't stop please don't stop."

"I'll come back later, sorry…wow bye." Allison said as she ran out the door.

"Holy shit was that Allison," Arizona said as she panted heavily.

"Ya, but she's gone so let me finish now."

It didn't take much for Callie to send Arizona into a much-needed orgasm. Callie just lay next to her running her fingers up and down her skin while she let Arizona enjoy it.

"You are very skilled my dear," Arizona finally said.

"Yeah well I have had a lot of practice and I know exactly what you like."

"That you do," Arizona responded as she moved on top of Callie, "Now let me show you what practice has done for me."

…

Probably two hours later, they finally emerged from their home. They had gone another round on the floor, then the bed, then got pretty frisky in the shower. Even though Arizona had already showered, after all that she needed another one and Callie was happy to join her. They had a week of sex to make up for after all. Arizona fully planned on having her wife at least a handful more times that day too. They headed out to find Allison and apologize for the compromising state she found them in. They were also going to invite her and Trevor to the swimming hole since he was taking the day off too.

She was sitting on the porch with Trevor drinking her usual choice of ice tea. Trevor had a shit-eating grin on his face when the two approached.

"Hello ladies, did you have a good morning?" He said with a coy smile.

"As a matter of fact, it was amazing," Arizona responded, then she looked at Allison, "Al I am so sorry you had to walk in on that."

"It's fine, I see the sex hiatus is over now."

"Ya it was stupid," Callie jumped in.

"I for one am glad for this morning. Allison came and jumped my bones after she saw you."

"Trevor!" Allison warned as the girls burst into laughs. "Hey, I just figured if you could get it on in the morning on the kitchen floor, then so could we."

"Wow, anyway, we were wondering if you two wanted to head down to our swimming hole," Arizona asked.

"Ya that sounds like fun," Allison said, "Just give us a few minutes to get ready."

While they were in the house putting on swimwear, Callie and Arizona waited on the porch. "I'm glad we are inviting them, but one of these days I would like to go alone and fuck your brains out there," Callie said as they waited.

"Oh really, well then my next day off we are going to do just that," Arizona said with a kiss, "Don't worry though, I plan to have my way with you when we get home."

Tyler came running out and screamed "Ohhh yeahhhh swimming!"

"You ready to go Ty, I know how much you love it."

"Yeahhhh, but I want Madison to come. When does she get back?" he said pouting.

"A few weeks buddy, don't worry it will go by fast."

"I hope so," Tyler responded, "I really miss her."

Allison and Trevor joined them and they all went to spend the rest of the day jumping off rocks and cooling off. Days like this didn't come around often, so they just enjoyed having the time to be together.


	28. Who Would Do That?

A/N: There is another time jump here, it is probably about 6 months of a jump or so. I think I will keep them in Brazil for about 3 more chapters.

Who would do that?:

After an amazing morning with her little family, Arizona was getting ready to go into the clinic for the day. Madison came up behind her, as she was getting ready in the bathroom.

"Mommy, can I come in to work with you today?"

"Sorry squirt. I have a really busy schedule this morning. How bout lunch? We could go for a picnic."

"Yay! That would be fun. I'm gonna go invite Tyler," she said as she quickly kissed Arizona and ran off to find her friend.

Arizona just laughed then walked to the kitchen to find Callie cleaning up.

"So I promised Madison a picnic for lunch. I would love to have the company of a pretty lady too."

"Better not let your wife find out, word on the street is she gets insanely jealous of anyone else with her woman," Callie joked as she turned around.

"Let me handle the wife, she's a sucker for my smile," Arizona said as she put the dimples on full display.

"Ha! Guilty as charged," Callie said as she kissed Arizona sweetly, "A picnic sounds great."

"Okay, then just meet me at the clinic around noon and we can go to our favorite spot."

"Sounds like a plan. I love you."

"Love you too," Arizona said and she was out the door.

…..

Arizona had been very busy all morning and was coming into the waiting room to meet her next patient. Just then, she heard shrieking and someone yelling, "Help, Help. Please somebody help us!"

She ran outside and was met with a young teenager carrying a tiny little boy who was bleeding heavily.

She yelled for Trevor and ushered them inside directly to an OR.

Trevor joined her and they wasted no time ordering him to be put under anesthesia and scrubbing in. He had multiple stab wounds and the surgery was long and hard. Quite a few times he flat lined and they barely got him back. After surgery, they were able to put him into a room, but he was in a coma. Arizona was pretty unsure he would survive, but he was alive for now. She wearily walked towards the waiting room hoping to talk to the boy who had brought him in to find out what happened. It was then that she remembered lunch and realized she had no idea what time it was.

"Mommy!" she heard Madison scream, "What happened to you?"

Arizona looked down and realized she was covered in blood, so she quickly removed her OR gown and rushed over to Madison.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. It is from a patient. I'm okay, I promise."

Madison sniffled a bit and said, "Promise Mommy."

"Yes baby, I promise," she said as she hugged her little girl, "Where is your Mama?"

"She's outside talking to Aunt Allison."

"Okay, I just need to do one more thing then we can do lunch, okay?"

"Okay, I will be outside."

Arizona went out to the porch and found Callie to explain.

"Hey Cal, listen we had a little boy with a stab wound this morning and I need to talk to the kid who brought him in. You guys can go and I'll catch up with you."

"Its fine Arizona, we will wait. Take all the time you need," she said kissing Arizona lightly.

Arizona walked back in where she found Trevor sitting next to the teen who was still covered in blood.

"Hey, what's your name," she said as she approached.

"I am Timo," he said with a very thick accent.

"Okay Timo, how bout we let you get cleaned up, then you can tell us what happened."

They led him to a back room and gave him scrubs to change into. Arizona looked at Trevor.

"How could someone do that to a little boy? He can't be more than 3."

"I dunno. I just hope he pulls through."

Timo came out of the room quietly and they led him to Arizona office. He sat on the couch for a bit silently and they just let him process. Then, Trevor asked, "Timo, can you tell us what happened to the little boy?"

"I don't know him. I just found him wandering the village with blood everywhere."

"Do you have any idea who could have done that?" Arizona asked hoping he had the answer.

"I know not. People maybe didn't want him. They stab and leave for dead," he told them as he buried his head in his hands.

"Timo, you saved him. Thank you."

"I must go doctor, can I come back tomorrow for boy?"

"Yes of course, come back whenever you like," Trevor told him as he led him out of the clinic.

Arizona was not really in the mood for a picnic after that, but she had promised her daughter and she took that seriously.

She went outside where Callie and Madison were on the porch with Tyler.

"Ready to go pretty ladies and gentleman?"

"Yes," the kids responded as they ran down the road.

Callie could tell Arizona was bothered and upset, but she decided to wait till later. Right now was family time.

….

Arizona decided to check in on the little boy after lunch. His stats were stable, but he still needed the machine to breathe. She sat next to his bed and held his hand. When she looked up at him, she spent time studying his face. He was such a beautiful little boy; she couldn't imagine anyone doing such horrible things to him. If his parents didn't want him, why didn't they just drop him on the steps of the clinic or the orphanage in the village? They didn't have to kill him. She stayed for another hour and read to him softly, already feeling sort of a connection to this unknown child.

With a heavy heart, she walked home, but she did feel much better when she saw her wife on the porch.

"Hey," she said softly as she sat down on the step next to the Latina, "where's Madison?"

"She's having a sleepover with Tyler tonight. I figure you needed to talk after this morning."

Arizona smiled, "You know me so well."

"So, how are you?"

"I'm just upset. I can't believe anyone would do that to a child. He had more than ten stab wounds Calliope."

"It is horrible and no child should have to endure that. You saved him."

"He has no family though. What's his life going to be like when he wakes up? The boy, Timo, who brought him in thinks his family did this. They didn't want him so they left him for dead. What kind of parent could do that to their child?"

Callie was shocked and just said, "Arizona, I don't know."

"He is going to wake up and probably remember that they stabbed him to get rid of him. I can't even imagine."

"Well, you will be there to help him get better and we can take him to the orphanage after that."

"Yeah I guess," Arizona said as she laid her head on Callie's shoulder.

…..

The next morning Arizona was at the clinic very early to check on the little boy. She talked to the one nurse they had monitoring him overnight and things looked pretty good. He was still stable. Arizona spent most of the morning in his room doing paperwork to make sure someone would be there when he woke up. Around 11 am, she looked up to see him choking a bit clearly fighting the intubation. She saw his eyes flutter open and he began to panic.

"Its okay. Don't worry, I'm going to take it out. Shhh don't worry. I will help you," she said as she quickly worked to remove the tube.

He coughed and looked at her in a panic, clearly unsure of where he was and who this woman could be.

"I'm a doctor, I'm here to help you. It's okay, no one will hurt you here," she said as she grabbed his hand and soothed him.

He seemed to relax a little bit, but it took him about five minutes to calm down as Arizona spoke softly to him. When she thought he was finally okay, she decided to try to get him to talk.

"I'm Dr. Robbins. You can call me Arizona. What's your name?"

"I Leo," he said with a shaky voice, then he started to cry. Arizona immediately sat on his bed and pulled him into her arms.

"Shh. It's okay, its okay. You're safe here."

She gently stroked his hair and began to sing him Madison's favorite lullaby. After quite a while, she heard his breathing even out and he was fast asleep. Afraid he would wake up and panic, she stayed with him for a bit longer before heading out. She asked the nurse to keep a good eye on him.

…..

Leo had quickly come out of his shell. As he recovered, Arizona discovered that he was such an amazing and lively little boy. Callie even began to visit him and bring him food because she knew how attached Arizona had become. They were unable to find his parents, so they started to make plans to send him to the orphanage when he was fully healed. One day, Arizona went in to check on him and she stopped at the door. Madison was sitting next to him on the bed with her arm around him. She was reading him a story very animatedly and he was giggling hysterically, clearly loving it.

"Hey Madison and Leo. That must be a really funny story."

"It is Mommy. This is Leo's favorite story, so I read it to him all the time."

"Yeah, I love," Leo said still laughing and pointing to the book.

"Does your Mama know you are here?" Arizona asked knowing Madison had a tendency to just do what she wanted to do. Even for a four year old, Madison was quite the independent little thing.

"Yes Mommy. She brought me over."

"Okay, well you can keep reading. I'm going to find your Mama."

Arizona lingered in the doorway for a little while as she watched the two interact. It was then that she knew what they had to do.

…..

Later that night, Callie and Arizona lay in bed talking. Arizona was entirely sure of her new decision, but she needed to run it by Callie first. She just hoped her wife would be excited as she was about the idea.

Callie could tell Arizona was giddy about something, but she couldn't figure it out. She ran her hand through Arizona's hair and asked, "Why are you so happy? You are practically glowing?"

"Oh, I am just thinking about this morning. Madison was reading to Leo and he was giggling and clapping. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen."

"Yeah she loves him. She insists we go see him every day."

"Things are all set for him to go to the orphanage in a couple of days."

"We are really gonna miss that kid," Callie said as she looked over at Arizona.

"Well, ya know Calliope, we don't have to miss him."

"Yeah right. He is going to be pretty hard not to miss."

"Actually, I was thinking we shouldn't send him to the orphanage."

"Why? Is something wrong with him?"

"No, but I mean. I was thinking that we could adopt him," Arizona told her as she looked up at Callie hopefully.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He has no family and we all love him. I just can't bare to say goodbye. I already see him like my own son."

"Arizona, I think that sounds like a perfect idea."

"Yeah? You wanna do it?"

"I don't see why not. We were planning to have another baby when we get back, why not take one home with us?"

"Yess, yesss," Arizona cheered as she clapped her hands, "Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me Arizona. I love Leo just as much as you do."

"Hurray! Leo Robbins-Torres. Sounds perfect."

They talked well into the night about everything that needed to be done and all of their plans for Leo. This was real. When they went home in 6 months, they would be taking a new addition to their family.


	29. A New Addition

A/N: So I know this is short, but I wanted to get something up cause I haven't updated in a while being so busy. I have a few more chapters almost done, so the next few will be posted soon. Maybe tomorrow. Enjoy!

A New Addition

During the next few days Arizona and Callie spent time talking to people and doing research on the adoption process for Leo. They wanted to tell him and they really wanted to tell Madison he would be her little brother. She already treated him like a little brother, so they knew she would be absolutely ecstatic. They were pretty sure everything would work out and still had time left in Brazil to figure it out, but they didn't want to get the kids hopes up yet. Neither Arizona nor Callie could possibly imagine the rest of their life without Leo. As far as they were concerned, he was already their son.

This morning they had gotten the good news that they had initial permission to keep him with them. He was ready to leave the clinic, so it was time for him to either go to the orphanage or stay with them. They were going to go to find him in the morning and ask him if they wanted to join the family, but first they wanted to sit Madison down at breakfast to tell her the plan.

Madison was happily eating her pancakes as they sat down next to her and Arizona gave Callie a look. Callie decided to just start it up.

"So, Madison, we know you really like Leo and love spending time with him," Callie started only to be interrupted by Madison.

"Yeah Mama, he is the bestest. He is so funny and I want him to be my very best friend. Well, Tyler is my very best friend, but Leo is too!" she told her parents as she continued eating.

Arizona and Callie knew immediately that this conversation was going to go over well.

"That's good cause we have been thinking about making our family bigger."

"Cool!" Madison said as if she was totally unaffected, "but you should have a baby girl cause I already have a awesome little brother."

They were sort of confused what she was talking about.

"A little brother? What do you mean?" Arizona asked.

"Leo! He is my little brother," Madison told them as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Arizona immediately teared up at how accepting her little girl was of Leo, even though she didn't know yet that they were planning to adopt him.

Callie jumped in to tell Madison the good news, "Actually, I am so glad you feel that way because we want to adopt him. Do you want Leo to be your little brother and come back to Seattle with us?"

"Of course Mama, Leo is our family!" Madison exclaimed.

"Good because we are going to tell him now."

"He is gonna wanna Moms. He told me yesterday he wished he had mommies like mine."

Now both of them were in tears because their perfect little boy was wishing that people like them would love him, but they already did.

The little family made their way over to the clinic after breakfast. Madison ran in to greet Leo.

"Hey Leo! How ya doin?" she said as she jumped up on his bed.

"I good," he told her, "I think they send me to orphanage today" he continued sadly.

"Nuh uh," Madison protested.

He looked up at her and said, "yeah huh, they take me later."

"No, you are going to live with me!" she said so sure of herself.

Arizona and Callie entered the room and were greeted by their kids.

"Hey Leo, we wanted to talk to you about something," Arizona said as she approached the bed.

"Yeah, I know. They are coming to get me today. I understand," he said as he turned away.

"Well, we were thinking that maybe you would want to stay with us?" Callie added.

"What?" Leo said as he looked at three smiling faces.

"Leo, we want you to be part of our family," Arizona confirmed, "we already consider you our son."

Leo just looked at them wide eyed and didn't know what to say. Finally, he said, "Really?"

"Yes, really. We love you and we want you to live with us."

"Forever?" he said still sure they would send him away soon.

"Yes, forever ever," Madison confirmed.

"Yes, I want a family that want me," Leo told them totally excited.

"Hurray, then you will come home with us today. We are going to adopt you," Arizona said as she pulled the boy into her arms.

The whole family shared a long group hug before heading home.

….

Later that day, they brought Leo home. He had to share a room with Madison, but they were both excited about it. Arizona and Callie listened to them settle in and talk about how it would be like a sleepover every night. They made dinner for their new family and couldn't be happier.

Callie was stirring the spaghetti, Leo's favorite meal, when Arizona came up behind her and began kissing her neck.

"Baby, I am so happy. Thank you for agreeing to this."

"Arizona, you don't need to thank me. I already told you that. Leo is so special to me and I wanted this just as much as you."

"I know, I am just so happy that I can't get over how perfect this all is and I need to thank someone."

As they basked in the happiness, Trevor and Allison came in with Tyler. He immediately ran to find Madison and Leo.

"So, you finally adopting that kid?" Trevor said with a smile.

"Yes, we are." They both said, entirely sure of their decision.

"It is about time. We all knew from the second day that he would be forever a Robbins-Torres," Allison said as they began helping them set the table for dinner.

"Yeah, I think I knew from day 1," Arizona responded, "I just fell in love with him."

"We know," both Trevor and Allison said together.

"He is such a great kid. We couldn't ask for anything better and Madison adores him." Callie added because she was totally in love with Leo too.

"Yeah, Tyler has been a bit jealous that she spends all her time with him."

They all laughed and Arizona added, "He will love Leo too soon enough."

Later on after dinner, Callie and Arizona were cleaning up while the kids were sent off to get ready for bed. When they reached their room, they just stood in the doorway and watched. Their children were cuddled up together in bed. Madison was protectively holding Leo and stroking his hair just like her moms did for her. His eyes were closed and he was drifting off to sleep as she talked.

"I can't wait till you come see Seattle. It is the greatest. Our house it so cool and we have a pool, so I can teach you how to swim. I am gonna teach you all sorts of stuff cause that is what big sisters do. In Seattle we go to the hospital daycare. I get in all sorts of trouble with Tyler there, but don't tell moms cause we always get away with it. Robbins-Torres charm works magic. Don't worry you will find that out soon cause you are a Robbins-Torres."

Madison continued to tell him all about their crazy adventures and both Callie and Arizona found themselves a little teary eyed. If there was ever any doubt how amazing of a daughter they had raised, this just confirmed it even more. Now they couldn't wait to make sure he was officially theirs and everything would be perfect.


	30. Epidemic

A/N: So I don't have any medical knowledge so time framing and how the spread of the fever works is probably off fyi.

Epidemic

Leo was now living in their house, but he was not officially their son yet, at least on paper. They were still working on all the paperwork and logistics, but it was going smoothly. No one had ever shown up looking for him, so they were free to adopt him as their own. The orphanage had agreed to let him stay with Callie and Arizona until everything was cleared, they just were not allowed to take him out of the country. That was okay because they still had about 6 months left in their stay. This gave them the perfect amount of time before they could return with their lovely little family.

Karev was to be arriving today to train under Arizona and Trevor. Madison was so excited that she refused to leave the porch. One of the men who worked at the clinic had gone to get him from the airport and he was set to arrive at the clinic any time now. Arizona knew he was there before she was even outside because she heard Madison yelling, "Uncle Alex! Uncle Alex! Mommy, he's here!"

Arizona came out just in time to see Madison jumping into his arms.

"Hey squirt, wow you got a lot bigger."

"Well, I'm getting really old now," she said very proudly, "You have to meet my little brother."

Leo was playing in the yard with a ball and had no idea who this new guy was at the compound.

"Leo, this is Uncle Alex. He is awesome."

"Hey there kid," Alex said as he moved toward the porch.

Leo ran to his Mommy on the steps and buried his face in her neck. He still had a hard time trusting other people and they tried not to push him. Men were especially hard for him to warm up to. He loved Allison very quickly, but the men at the compound took longer. Now he saw them all as family already.

"He is just a little shy," Arizona said as she patted his back, "Leo, why don't you go get Mama and tell her Alex is here."

"K," he said as he ran into the house.

Arizona hugged Karev and said, "It is good to see you. Don't worry, he will come around. He has just been through a lot and doesn't trust people easily."

"That's fine. He is gonna love me soon, but he seems to have settled in with you all nicely."

"Yeah, he's family already. I love that little man as much as if he were my own flesh and blood."

"Good to hear," Alex said as he turned to Madison, "So kiddo, wanna give me a tour of the clinic?"

"Yes! Mommy can I?"

"Of course baby, just have Alex back for dinner in an hour."

Allison and Trevor came over for dinner to get to know Alex before he jumped in to work the next day. Alex was right, by the end of the evening, he had Leo wrapped around his finger. Leo even asked if Alex could read to him before bed. Naturally, Madison also joined and was very happy to have him in Brazil with them.

…..

The next day at the clinic was very busy. Callie, Trevor, and Alex had gone in early before anyone else was up because there was so much to be done. At about ten in the morning, they were thinking about taking a break soon when two men stumbled into the clinic. They were all sweaty, flushed, and clearly very sick. The doctors took action and got them into rooms trying to figure out what was wrong with them. They were both not very lucid and could not even say where they were from or what was wrong. After hooking them up to IV fluids, they left them to rest and decided to get a late breakfast.

Back at the house, Callie made them a great meal as they chatted about the men.

"We don't know who they are or what they have been exposed to, that does not look good," Arizona said as she ate her pancakes.

"Once we get back, we should run some tests, see what we are up against," Trevor agreed.

"It could just be a bad flu that hasn't been treated or some kind of tropical cold," Alex chimed in.

"Either way, we should get back and take care of it," Arizona said sort of worried.

"Thanks for breakfast Cal," Alex said as he and Trevor started to walk out.

"Yes, thank you hun," Arizona said as she kissed her sweetly.

"No problem, go be awesome."

"I love you."

"Love you too, now scoot," Callie said as she playfully smacked Arizona's ass with a washcloth.

Back at the clinic, they did blood work trying to figure out what they were up against. The men were still confused and came in and out of consciousness. The IV fluids seemed to have helped a bit, but they were not getting better. Arizona insisted that they all wear masks and gloves whenever they entered the rooms in case they were contagious. The last thing they needed was an epidemic. After a long day at the clinic, the three trudged home basically ready to pass out. It was well after dark, so they had already eaten dinner in their offices.

Arizona found Callie already in bed, so she changed and curled up next to her wife.

Callie stirred once she felt Arizona and turned towards her, "Hey, I missed you today."

"I missed you too. Things were just hectic, sorry I didn't make it home for dinner."

"It's okay. Leo was asking about you. He kept saying he didn't want to eat until Ari got here."

"Yeah, he is quite attached. I wish he would call us Mommy and Mama. I guess Ari is okay for now. I don't want to push him."

"You're right. This is all new for him. He doesn't really know exactly what is going on. I think he knows he is part of the family, but has not grasped what that means yet."

"We are going to have to start preparing him for us all leaving. It will be a big change for him from here to Seattle."

"Mm your right, we should do that soon. Maybe we could show him pictures of our home before we leave," Callie suggested.

"Sounds good, but now I am about to pass out on you."

"Okay, goodnight love," Callie said as she placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Calliope," Arizona said as she drifted to sleep.

…

At about 5 am, Callie was woken up by movement beside her. She rolled over to find Arizona absolutely drenched in sweat. She was tossing and turning, mumbling in her sleep. She tried to wake Arizona, but all she got was incoherent rambling.

"hmm pizza…..Leo….wheelie sneaks."

While it would have usually been funny, Callie was extremely concerned. She immediately got up to find Alex, but in his room she found the same thing. He was basically in the exact same condition as her wife. Damnit this could not be happening. She quickly checked on the kids and was relieved to find them both asleep and healthy.

She pulled on a robe and went over to Trevor and Allison's house. When she entered her bedroom, she woke Allison after she noticed that Trevor was also sweating and moaning.

"Oh my god, what is wrong with him," Allison asked.

"They must have been exposed to something. Alex and Arizona are the same. They were talking about sick men in the clinic during breakfast yesterday."

"Okay, well we have to keep the kids safe. How bout we move Leo and Madison over into Tyler's room, then we can head to the clinic."

They moved the kids and closed the door not sure how to avoid whatever infection was going on. They were able to get Trevor up and make him walk over to Callie and Arizona's house. Callie sat with Arizona as she mumbled and she began to get really scared.

"Calliope…you have to go," Arizona managed to get out.

"Like hell I have to go," Callie responded as she took Arizona's hand.

"No, Calliope. We have something and don't know what yet. I can't put you at risk."

"Baby, I'm already at risk. So shut up and let me take care of you," she said as she put a wet washcloth on her forehead.

Just then, the only other doctor from the clinic came in with a mask and gloves.

"Ok, so the men in the clinic are very sick and these three were the only ones directly exposed. After they took care of them, everyone else has taken precautions. I want to get them to the clinic and hopefully we will get test results back today to figure out what we are dealing with here."

A few hours later, Callie was sitting at Arizona's bedside praying she would be okay. Everything had been going so well and they didn't even have much time left here. She couldn't lose Arizona now. They had gotten one of the nurses to go take care of the kids so Allison and Arizona could stay at the clinic because they were both worried sick. The other doctor came into the room and said, "okay, so I have some good news and some bad news."

"Alright, just tell me already," Callie said impatiently.

"Good news is we know what is wrong with them. Typhoid Fever. Bad news is that we are all out of the antibiotic that we need. It is scheduled to come with the next shipment, but that could be next week."

"We need to get it now!" Callie said desperately.

"You are right, they won't last another week without it, but the kind of money it would take to get it in time, well the clinic just doesn't have it."

"I don't give a shit about money. I have money, do whatever you have to do to get the antibiotic."

"Well, I can go to the city and buy it, but it will come at a high price."

"That's fine. Money is no object, just get it as soon as you can."

Dr. G, as Arizona called him, was off within the next half hour. He hoped to return by nightfall. Callie was a wreck. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to Arizona. At this point she didn't want to go home to her kids either because she couldn't risk exposing them. She could barely even feel Arizona through her gloves and the facemask she was wearing, but she knew it was for the best. Arizona had drifted off again, so she decided to check on Alex. He was in the room right next-door and awake when she entered.

"Hey Cal," he said weakly.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Ha I feel like shit. Welcome to Brazil!"

"I know. You are all going to be fine though. I sent Dr. G to get the medicine. He should be back later."

"I hope so," Alex responded, "Cause I need to get out of this damn bed."

Callie chatted with him for a while then went out to the porch to get some air. She found Allison on the porch with her head in her hands. Immediately, she came up beside her friend.

"Hey Al, its okay. It is all going to be okay."

"How can you even say that? They are all in there sick as dogs and Trevor is not making any sense. He is just mumbling about nothing. I don't even think he knows who I am."

"It's hard I know, but they will pull through. We have to stay strong."

"You're right, but it is just so hard. He means everything to me. I can't survive without him."

"I know exactly how you feel. Arizona is my universe."

Late into the night Dr. G finally returned. He was able to give everyone the medicine through their IVs, but he said it could take a few days for them to fully recover. Callie and Allison were also put on medicine just in case. They both stayed on cots in the clinic hoping that the fevers would break and everything would be okay.

The next morning, Callie stirred and felt a pain in her neck. She had definitely slept very wrong and needed to stretch. Arizona was still sleeping, but she looked more peaceful than the day before. Callie only hoped it meant she was recovering. Dr. G came in about an hour later to check on Arizona.

"So it looks like the fever is breaking. She should wake up soon and then it will take some time, but I have no doubt she will recover."

"Oh thank god. What about Alex and Trevor?"

"Same for them and the men that came in. Looks like everyone will be fine."

"Thank you," Callie said as tears started to fall.

"No need to thank me," Dr. G said as he left the room.

Not too long later, Arizona started to stir. Callie was by her side rubbing her hand soothingly.

"Hey," Arizona said groggily.

"Hey baby. I hope you are feeling better. Dr. G said you should be fine."

"What, what happened?" Arizona asked clearly confused.

"You don't remember?"

"Well, I remember Alex coming and treating sick people, then I came home and crashed in bed."

"You were exposed to Typhoid Fever. Alex and Trevor too, but we got the medicine and everyone is set to make a full recovery."

"Are they okay?" Arizona said clearly concerned for her friends.

"And Leo, Madison, what about them?"

They are fine too. We have a nurse there taking care of them, but I will go see them today now that I know you will be fine.

"How did we get the medicine? I did inventory and ordered more, but it doesn't come till next week."

"I sent Dr. G. That trust fund of mine comes in handy every now and then."

Arizona chuckled, "I guess so. Babe, you should go check on the kids. Give them kisses for me."

"Okay, but I will be back soon," Callie assured her.

Back at the house, the kids were playing outside. When they saw their Mama approaching, they both took off running.

"We missed you so much," they said as she pulled them both into a hug.

"I missed you too kiddos."

"How is Mommy?" Madison asked.

"She will be fine. Just sick, but she can probably come home in a few days."

"Good cause Leo had nightmares without her."

"Oh he did? Leo, are you okay?"

"I scared. Ari is the bestest. I want her here."

It almost broke Callie's heart when she saw how distraught her son was over her wife's absence. "Don't worry Leo, she is going to be fine. You're right, she is the bestest."


	31. Seattle as a Family

A/N: I posted two chapters today, so make sure to go back to the one that was their last Brazil chapter. Enjoy!

Seattle as a Family:

They walked outside into the crisp Seattle air after finally leaving Brazil. Arizona and Trevor had trained Alex to take over and now they were back home for good. Callie held Madison's hand and Arizona had Leo on her hip. They couldn't wait to just spend time with their family. They felt like Leo had been with them forever and he fit perfectly into their picture. Both of their parents would be meeting them later absolutely jumping out of their skin excited to meet the new addition.

"So Madison, do you think we should show him our home or go eat first."

"Let's get milkshakes. He wants a milkshake."

"Milkshake, milkshake," Leo repeated.

"Okay, milkshakes it is then."

They went to their favorite restaurant near that water for lunch. First round was chocolate milkshakes all around. Leo was drooling his all over his new shirt.

"Leo, use a napkin bud."

Of course he used his sleeve and wiped the chocolate all over it.

"It's true what they say, boys are the messy ones," Arizona said as she wiped his mouth again.

"I not messy Mommy," Leo said as he slurped up more.

Arizona stopped cold. They had told him they were his new parents and he heard Madison call Arizona Mommy and Callie Mama, but he had never said it out loud. He always called them Cal and Ari. Leo just kept on eating like nothing was different and it was the most natural thing in the world, clearly unsure why his moms were so shocked.

"Did he just?" Arizona asked.

"Yes he did. Leo just called you his Mommy," Callie said as a tear fell down her cheek. She had felt like Leo was her son from the second day of knowing him. Some people said it was difficult for both parents to make a connection to an adopted child, but that is not a problem they had. Leo was and always would be their little boy.

After lunch they packed into the car and headed home. When they arrived, they were surprised to see cars in the driveway. Right as they were getting out of the car, Barbara came running out.

"What took you so long? We have been waiting for hours."

She pulled Arizona then Callie into a hug as Madison ran over to her, "Gramma!" she screamed and Barbara was met with a bunch of sloppy Madison kisses.

Leo hid behind his Mama a little timid at this new lady in his life.

"Okay, let me at him," Barbara said as she approached Leo.

He moved further behind Callie and clung to her leg.

"It's okay Leo, she's your Mommy's mommy. This is your grandma."

He peeked out a little more and could see this older woman did look like his Mommy and Madison trusted her. He moved out a bit, still holding on to Callie.

"She nice Mama?" he questioned looking up at her. Once again it hit Callie, he called her Mama. Wow, she loved hearing that from him.

He moved over to Barbara and took her face in his little hands, "You pretty like Mommy."

Barbara chuckled, "Well young man, she gets it from me."

He let her pick him up and they went into the house. They were met by all his other grandparents and in no time at all he had warmed up to them.

"Okay Leo," Carlos started, "we have a big surprise for you."

"Oh you do?" Callie said because they had not cleared anything with them.

"Yup, come upstairs," Lucia responded.

The whole crew moved up the stairs and the Captain led them into one of the guest bedrooms. Callie and Arizona were curious to see what they were up to. When they opened the door, they were met with the most amazing little boys room totally decorated and furnished.

"Wow! Awesome," Leo said as he ran over to the spaceship bed and began playing with the controls on the headboard.

"When did you do all this?" Arizona asked looking to the parents.

"We came here a few days ago and all helped out. We figured the little man would need his own room to feel at home."

"This is wonderful, thank you all so much," Callie said.

"Don't mention it. We love spoiling ours little munchkins."

Later that night, both sets of grandparents had left for their hotels with promises of a grand breakfast with the grandkids in the morning. Arizona and Callie were in Leo's room with their two kids for story time. Leo had chosen a spaceship book off the new bookshelf and was settling in next to his new family.

"I want to be a astronaut when I grow up," Leo said proudly.

"You can't be an astronaut Leo, this is a family of doctors and writers," Madison chimed in.

"He can be whatever he wants little lady. We would support you both through anything."

"Okay fine Leo, but I will be a tiny human surgeon."

Leo giggled, "Cool sissy."

Arizona looked over at Callie so happy she could burst. This was exactly the family she wanted.

"Okay bugs. Time for bed. Madison go to your room and we will come tuck you in."

"No Mads stay," Leo said as he grabbed his sister.

"I will stay the night with him tonight," she responded, "I want to make sure he has a great night."

They smiled at how thoughtful she was and how attached Leo already was to her.

"Okay, goodnight babies," Arizona and Callie said as they kissed them both on the forehead.

As they exited the room they could hear Madison talking to Leo. "Here is what you have to know to be a Robbins-Torres. First, you have to have a huge heart like Mama and you have to be super brave and happy like Mommy. Grandpa can be super strict cause he is a Colonel and even makes people call him that, but we get a pass. He has a big soft spot for us. And if you give Mommy big sad eyes you can get anything you want because we look like Mama and she LOVESSS Mama."

They listened for a little while as their daughter ran through the list for Leo. It was adorable and Callie wished she could somehow videotape this moment. After crawling into bed Arizona began kissing Callie as she moved on top of her.

"A boy and a girl. Awesome," Callie said clearly not paying attention to everything Arizona was doing.

"Uh huh," Arizona said as she continued her work.

"We are almost complete, but we need one more Ari," Callie continued.

"Oh yeah, well we just got one so that can wait."

"I know and I am so happy he is ours, but I want our kids to be close in age."

"So what are you saying Calliope?" Arizona said as she pulled back to look at her.

"I'm saying that I want to have another baby. And soon."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I want them all to be close and go through everything together. It would be weird if Madison and Leo were way older than their little sister."

"So it is a little girl you want now?"

"Yeah, I got my little boy, so I want another sweet little angel."

"And boys aren't angels?" Arizona teased.

"Not at all, did you see Leo make a wreck of all those toys tonight? I can't handle two boys."

Arizona just laughed, "Fair enough. Well Calliope, if that's what you want we can start to try."

"Lets give it a few months, but then we can make another baby."

"Sounds perfect," Arizona responded, "Madison is right you know?"

"Right about what?"

"I can't say no to them because they look like their beautiful Mama."

Callie laughed and said, "Yeah, Leo even has my eyes. It is like he was destined for us."

"Madison in the master. She knows exactly how to con me by acting just like you when you want something. Wonder where she learned the look?" Arizona said playfully.

"I can't help it that you can't resist me," Callie said kissing Arizona deeply, which took her breath away.

"Yeah well just wait till our baby girl has my blue eyes and dimples. You will be a goner for sure."

"So you are still fine with having the next baby?"

"More than fine, besides, I can't handle another mini you using their ridiculously cute charm."

"That will be nothing compared to your sparkle, I can't wait," Callie said as she looked at Arizona and gave her the eyes.

"Calliope, you don't have to use the look for sex. I will never say no to sex!"

They both laughed and celebrated their return to Seattle and the decision to complete the family.


	32. The Past

The Past

Arizona sat on the park bench watching Madison, Tyler, and Leo play. They were all the absolute best of friends and inseparable. She placed her hand over her very pregnant belly and imagined what it was going to be like when their new baby made an appearance. She knew Madison and Leo were going to be amazing siblings and Tyler was just as excited to have a new addition to their crew. Pregnancy had been easier on her than it was on Callie, but she was damn ready to be done with it. Sleeping was becoming difficult and she was just all around crabby at times. Callie, of course, had been wonderful and said it was okay and payback for when she was a raging lunatic. I think she was expecting Arizona to be worse and rival her own pregnancy mood swings.

"Arizona Robbins?" said a somewhat familiar voice from behind her.

Arizona turned her head and saw her; the woman she had shared many years with so long ago was walking toward her.

"Wow, Andrea Thomas! It has been forever," as she completed that sentence she stood up to face her, not even thinking about the fact that she was very visibly pregnant.

Andrea's smile quickly dropped and was replaced with a look of shock and possibly hurt.

"You're pregnant?" Andrea said as she came closer and looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Um, yeah I am," Arizona said nervously.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Andrea said raising her voice a little bit, "Arizona 'I will never have children' Robbins is pregnant."

"Yeah, things change Andrea. I have changed, a lot."

"No kidding, I can't believe this. You left me because you refused to have children with me. I begged you to give it a chance and change for me, but it was out of the question."

"I know and I'm sorry," Arizona said not really sure what to say to this woman. They had been together for 3 years and she broke Andreas heart. Somehow Andrea understood though because it was not an issue that could be resolved unless one of them changed their dream.

"You're sorry! I spent so much time after you trying to convince myself to change because I was so heartbroken. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with you and now you did change for someone else. Who is she?"

"Andrea, I know and if you had told me I would have ended up here back then I would tell you that your bat shit crazy. I'm married now and my dreams changed for her."

"But I wasn't enough. God Arizona, did you ever even love me?" Andrea said getting very clearly upset over this.

"It isn't you Andrea. I did love you, so much and it broke my heart to leave you. I can't explain it okay."

To be honest Arizona had no explanation about the situation. She did love Andrea and it did break her heart, but it was nothing compared to what she had with Calliope. Her and Callie had the same argument about a year into their relationship, but she wasn't willing to give Callie up over the issue. Callie was her soul mate and she couldn't lose her over children. They had worked through it together and Callie helped Arizona get used to the idea. Before long, Arizona's dreams had changed and she was more than ready to have a beautiful family with the Latina, even long before their engagement a few years later.

Madison and Tyler chose that moment to interrupt. Madison ran up to her mother yelling, "Mommy, mommy can we please get ice cream?"

"Yeah, I want ice cream too Mommy," Leo chimed in.

She turned her attention to her children and thought about how much worse this just got. Now Andrea had to see them in the flesh, children that Arizona had not been willing to give her all those years ago.

"Wow Arizona! She has to be like five years old, so you changed your mind a long time ago."

"Yeah um. Andrea this is my daughter, Madison."

"Hey lady, ya know you look a lot like my Mama, doesn't she look like Mama mommy?" Madison asked innocently not at all aware of the tension between the two women.

"You have hair like Mama, but I think she is prettier," Leo said innocently. Yup, and it just got even worse.

"So I guess you have a type, but apparently she has something I don't if she got you to agree to a family," Andrea snapped.

Arizona really didn't know what else to say, but Andrea didn't look ready to leave. Arizona needed to figure out a way to get her out of there though because Callie was due to join them any minute and that was not a meeting she wanted to see happen.

"Madison, can you and kids go play for a little bit longer please."

"But can we get ice cream when Mama gets here?" Madison pleaded.

"Sure baby, whatever you want just go play."

The three of them ran off and Arizona was freaking out in her head. She secretly hoping Andrea hadn't put it together that Madison's Mama was going to be here, but the look on her face said she had.

"So she's coming here. The obviously perfect woman who could change Arizona Robbins. The woman you gave everything I ever wanted with you, my dream."

"Well, we are about to leave. It was nice to see you though Andrea," Arizona said trying to avoid anything further and dismiss the woman.

"Ya know Arizona, I think I'm gonna stick around. I wanna see who this goddess could possibly be."

At that moment, Arizona saw Callie approaching behind Andrea and she was desperately raking her brain for a way to diffuse this situation. Callie was hot headed when it came to jealousy and Andrea seemed like she was in to start some trouble. Either way, it was going to be uncomfortable. She had come up with nothing when Callie grabbed her around the waste and attempted to place a kiss on her lips. Arizona turned so it landed on her cheek, not wanting Andrea to have to witness their usual greeting.

Callie looked at her a bit confused, but just went with it and said, "Hey babe, who's your friend?"

Before Arizona had a chance to respond, Andrea jumped in extending her hand, "Hi, I'm Andrea Thomas."

Callie knew that name sounded a bit familiar, but she wasn't quite sure. Then, she took in the death glare this woman was giving and noticed she was sizing her up quite openly. Just then it clicked, Andrea Thomas. As in Arizona's ex right before she moved to Seattle. Arizona didn't talk about her all that much, but Callie knew the name and knew they had been together the three years before she met Callie. Oh shit was all Callie could think.

"Well hello Andrea. I'm Callie Torres, Arizona's wife." Callie knew this wasn't a threat, but she made sure to drop the wife card as she possessively placed her arm around Arizona who was sort of just frozen.

"Yeah you are the woman who somehow roped this one over here into a family. Tell me Callie, how did you do that?"

Callie was confused, but felt like she needed to respond because Arizona was still just frozen in place being no help in the now awkward encounter.

"We wanted kids for so long, just seemed right."

"Ha," Andrea scoffed as she continued, "Maybe you have wanted kids forever, but Arizona dumped me over this. She wanted nothing to do with kids."

"Oh well, I mean I guess in the beginning it wasn't easy, but we worked through it together."

"I can't believe this, what the hell do you have that I don't?"

Callie didn't really know what to say. This woman was gorgeous and actually she bore a resemblance to Callie. She was a bit thinner, but everything else was very much the same. Arizona certainly had a type.

"Ya know what Andrea. I think that is enough. I don't need to explain my choices to you and I don't appreciate you talking to my wife like that. I think it's time you leave." Arizona said finally butting in.

"No, I want a better explanation because I spent all this time thinking that it was just because of kids. Clearly not because somehow she tricked you into it."

"Stop right there," Callie interrupted, "I never tricked her into anything. You don't get to judge and I think after over ten years you should get over it."

"Unbelieveable. Ya know what Arizona, I never had kids because I only wanted them with you. If you ever get bored playing house, come find me."

Callie's mouth dropped open as Andrea stalked away clearly very pissed off.

"Ugh, now I want to punch her," Callie said looking at Arizona.

"I'm sorry babe. That was very unexpected. I didn't think she would care so much after all these years."

"You're not just playing house with us right? I didn't pressure you into a family did I?" Callie said worried about what Andrea had said.

"No Calliope, not at all. I love our family more than anything. This is my dream and I would never get bored with it. I promise you, our life is perfect."

Callie smiled loving being reassured by her woman, "Okay, lets just forget about that then. I think it's time for ice cream."

Arizona laughed, "Madison was just asking for ice cream before you got here."

"Like mother, like daughter, " Callie responded as she kissed Arizona sweetly.


	33. Shit

A/N: In the wake of me freakin' out about last nights episode, I needed to post something. I can't wait all week! You will probably get two chapters today cause of that…next one should be up in a few.

Shit:

A few days later, Arizona had pretty much forgotten about the park encounter. She had loved Andrea once and was a little shaken that Andrea had so many feelings about finding out she had a family now, but she kind of brushed it off. Her beautiful family was an excellent distracter from anything else.

Hard at work Arizona was charting at the nurse's station when she heard an unwanted voice from the other day, "So, we meet again," Andrea said as she came up to the nurse's station.

Arizona looked up and couldn't really control the shock on her face when she saw that not only was Andrea here in her hospital, but she was wearing scrubs and a jacket with her name on it.

"Andrea, what are you doing here?" she asked afraid of the answer.

"I work here now Arizona. You are looking at the new head of neonatal medicine."

"Oh um, well that's nice." Arizona choked out thinking it was anything but nice.

"Yeah, maybe we can get a beer after work or something. I don't really know anyone here," Andrea said nicely, which surprised Arizona considering the state she had left in a few days ago.

"Well, yeah maybe, but I would have to run it by Callie."

"You have to ask your wife to have drinks with a co-worker. She really has you on a tight leash there Arizona."

"No, I have to ask my wife before having drinks with an ex who made a scene in the park and discounted my desire for my family."

"Alright, alright, but we should at least be friendly since we will be working closely now."

"That's fine with me, but I still can't agree to drinks just yet."

Thankfully, Arizona got paged, which gave her an excuse to escape. She was lucky not to run into Andrea for the rest of the day because she wasn't really sure what to say. If they hadn't had the encounter in the park before she would be fine, but now she was worried. Being friends with Andrea was no problem on her end, but she wasn't so sure the other woman wanted only that.

….

That night, the kids were happily watching a Disney movie from their spot in beanbags and their moms were curled up on the couch. As Arizona took a sip of her water, she thought about what had happened earlier at the hospital and how she should bring it up to Callie. She didn't want things to be weird, so she wanted to smooth things over with Andrea.

"So I had an interesting day today," Arizona started.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Callie asked directing her attention away from the television.

"Well, Andrea just started a new job at the hospital, so I ran into her again."

"Oh that's just great. Did she make another scene?" Callie said clearly annoyed.

"Actually, she was surprisingly pleasant. She said she wants to be friends and get a drink sometime."

"You didn't agree did you?" Callie said clearly getting a bit worked up.

"No, I said I needed to talk to you first, but I think I should."

"Are you kidding me Arizona!" Callie said raising her voice a little, "That woman does not just want an innocent drink."

"Before you freak out and get all hot headed Latina on me, just listen. I have to work with her and she wants to be civil. The least I can do is not make it awkward and grab a drink."

"I am not a hot headed Latina! You are so not getting a drink with her!"

Arizona would usually just try to settle things, but now she thought Callie was overreacting, "You can't tell me what to do Calliope."

Callie looked at her stunned, "Wow, I can't believe you even want to see her and are getting mad at me about this."

"She's not a terrible person and she was just stunned in the park. I think now we can be friends."

"I guess I get to be friends with Lindsay then?" Callie said going with a low blow, even though she knew it was wrong.

Now Arizona was really pissed, "You are going to bring up that whore right now?"

"Well you brought up your whore," Callie said going further.

"OOOOOO Mama said a bad word," Madison piped in. They looked up and realized the movie had just ended and their kids were staring at them.

"I'm sorry, but its time for bed," Callie said getting up off the couch as she instructed them to go upstairs. As Callie was about to walk away, Arizona grabbed her hand.

"Baby, can we please talk about this like adults."

Callie didn't even turn around and just walked away to put the kids to bed. Arizona let Callie do it herself, but came in when they were in bed to say goodnight. She kissed them both and made her way to her room where Callie was changing.

"Calliope, I know you are upset, but bringing up the woman who almost ended us is so not okay."

"I don't care Arizona and you can sleep in the guest room. I don't want to be around you right now."

"Are you kidding me right now? I am not sleeping in the guest room over this," Arizona protested.

"Fine, then I am," Callie said as she stalked away.

Arizona knew things would end up being fine with them and Callie just needed to cool off, but this sucked. She hated sleeping without her and could really use a backrub right now. That would have to wait till tomorrow though when they could work it out.

The next morning, Madison noticed that only her Mommy was asleep in bed, so she went downstairs thinking her Mama was making breakfast. She didn't find her, so she tried the guest room. She went up into the bed and laid her head on Callie's shoulder.

"You're in trouble Mama. Did Mommy's crazy hormones kick you out? You musta done something bad."

Callie looked at her very observant daughter, "No, it wasn't the hormones. We just had a disagreement, don't worry."

"Its okay, just tell Mommy you are sorry. She loves you."

"I know she does, I think I gotta go talk to her."

Madison went downstairs and Callie entered their bedroom to kind Leo talking to his Mommy.

"Good morning Leo, can I talk to Mommy alone for a bit?"

"Sure," Leo said as he jumped out of bed and kissed his Mama on the way out.

Callie sat next to Arizona on the bed and started, "Arizona, I'm sorry. I was wrong for overreacting and bringing up the past like that."

"Ya know what Calliope, you're right, you were wrong. I don't want to hear it right now. Maybe you can go tell Lindsay all about it," she said as she got out of bed and went to shower slamming the bathroom door.

Damn, this was worse than she thought. Arizona was super pissed and Callie had brought up the one very low point in their relationship. She felt really terrible, but she needed to give her time. She decided to make Arizona's favorite breakfast, hoping to bribe the pregnant lady with it. Arizona finally came down dressed for work.

"I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and fruit faces."

"I have to go to work. I will just grab something from the coffee cart."

Callie was shocked Arizona would turn this down, but knew better than to argue. Arizona kissed her kids and turned to leave for the hospital.

"You have to kiss Mama too. You always kiss Mama before you leave," Leo said.

Callie looked at her hoping she would cave, but she didn't look like she was going to budge, "You give Mama kisses, I will see you later."

As Arizona went about her morning, she realized that, just like Callie, now she was overreacting. She knew she should just move on, but she was hurt by the Lindsay remark. After work she would definitely talk it out with her.

After a full morning of surgeries, she was charting at the nurses station when Andrea came up to her.

"So is the little woman gonna let you get a drink with me after this crazy day?"

Arizona didn't want to get into it that Callie had freaked out and she didn't figure it could do much harm at this point. "Yeah we can do that. Meet me at 6 in the lobby."

Later that evening, she found herself walking over to Joe's chatting with Andrea. Things were pleasant and she had to admit that she had missed her friend. After a few iced teas Arizona was starting to feel guilty about not going home right away to fix things with Callie. She hated fighting with her and really just wanted to curl up with her wife on the couch.

"Alright Andrea, I think it is about time I headed home," Arizona said as she prepared to leave.

"Oh come on. You can stay for a while," Andrea whined.

"No I have to get home to the family, but I will see you at work tomorrow."

Arizona excused herself and headed home. She was kind of afraid how Callie would react to her and wasn't sure if she had cooled off yet. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Callie doing the dishes obviously cleaning up from a dinner she had missed. She chanced it and came up behind her wife.

Wrapping her arms around Callie she said, "Can we please stop fighting?"

Callie at first leaned into her because she hated fighting just as much as Arizona, but then pulled away and dried her hands.

"You're pretty late. I thought you got off at 6. The kids missed you."

"I know, I'm sorry, but can we talk and work this out. Today was miserable knowing you are so mad at me."

"Yeah my day sucked too," Callie admitted.

"Baby I'm sorry for everything. We got out of hand and things shouldn't have gotten this far. What can I do to make it right?"

"I know. I'm sorry too, I just got so worked up and brought up bullshit from the past."

"Lets move on," Arizona responded happy that Callie wasn't shutting her out anymore.

"I just get so jealous when I think of you with anyone else. I want you all for myself," Callie said as she wrapped her arms around Arizona.

"You have nothing to worry about. I only want you forever."

"I should know that by now, but sometimes I just think that I am going to lose you to someone better."

"Stop Calliope. There is no one better. You are the best."

Arizona kissed her sweetly and then continued, "I missed you last night. Can we go to bed early tonight and I will let you show me why I'm the best."

"Mmmmmm that sounds perfect," Callie said as she continued to lay kisses on Arizona.

"I have to tell you something though and please don't freak out," Arizona said deciding to come clean about why she was late so it didn't come up later.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I was late tonight because I grabbed a drink with Andrea. I know I should have just come home, but I had the worst day and I was afraid coming home would no go so smoothly."

At first Callie felt herself getting mad again, but then she realized that it would do no good. They would just fight and things would be worst than last night.

"I can't say I am happy, but I get it. I know I overreacted. Its okay if you want to be friends with her. I don't trust her and I still think she wants you, but I trust you."

"Thank you. Next time you can come with us to ease your fears."

"Okay, that sounds nice."


	34. Drinks

A/N: Okay second chapter for the day. Maybe a 3rd coming….maybe.

Drinks:

Later that week at work, Arizona was working a case with Andrea and they exchanged small talk for about half the operation. After a bit of silence, Arizona burst in with, "So Callie thinks we should all get drinks together sometime. Or maybe dinner?"

"Oh Callie thinks huh?"

"Yeah she thinks that it would be good to get to know you since we are going to be worked together so closely now and we are friends."

"She wants to size me up and make sure I'm not a threat."

Arizona knew that was part of the reason, but she didn't admit it. "No, she just wants to have friendly drinks with my old friend."

"Alright. I guess I can spend some time with the apparent perfect woman, maybe I can take some tips."

"Andrea," Arizona warned, "if it is going to be like that then just forget it."

"Fine. Fine. I will be on my best behavior."

"Great. How bout tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good."

They continued to discuss mostly medicine for the rest of the procedure. Arizona was glad they could be civil and even friends again, but she was a little nervous about the plan. Callie was really trying here, but she did not like being threatened by another woman. She was a seething ball of jealousy when someone else stepped on her turf.

….

"So we are going to get drinks with Andrea tomorrow night. Allison said she would take the kids," Arizona mentioned casually over dinner that night.

"In that case, I better get my hair done tomorrow."

"You don't have to do anything. Your hair is fine."

"Look Arizona, I get that you are just her friend, but I want to look perfect when getting drinks with your ex."

"You always look perfect baby," Arizona said as she kissed Callie.

"Gross!" Madison yelled from across the table, "Why do you always do that? Keep it in the bedroom!"

"Excuse me?" Callie said shocked that her little girl was so blunt.

"That's what aunt Cristina always says. She says you two need to keep it in the bedroom and stop being so horny. What does horny mean?" she asked as she looked up with inquisitive eyes.

"Ugh Yang!" Arizona said as she began to clear the table, "You get to take this one. She's your friend."

"Madison, Aunt Cristina shouldn't be telling you that and I will definitely talk to her. Horny just means me love each other a whole lot, which is good."

"Okay," Madison said as she jumped out of her chair, "I love Aunt Cristina a lot so I will tell her I'm horny."

"Oh god!" Callie exclaimed as Madison ran outside to play.

Arizona was doing the dishes when Callie entered the kitchen.

"How did that go?" she asked.

"Well apparently our daughter is horny for Cristina and I will have to fix what I told her about that word."

Arizona just laughed, "That's funny. I didn't peg her for the vagina monologues type."

"Its not funny Arizona. She is gonna go around and tell everything she loves that she is horny for them. Not okay."

"You better go fix that. Especially before she grows up and has the boys falling all over her."

"Damnit Yang" Callie said as she went outside to make sure Madison didn't repeat that word anymore.

…..

Arizona came home to pick Callie up right after her shift so that they could ride to Joe's together. She figured Callie would get drunk. She was about 7 months along, so she could at least be the DD for her wife. When she entered the house, she called for Callie, "Calliope, are you ready?"

"Coming!" she heard from upstairs.

As Callie came down the stairs her heart began to beat faster and she visibly gulped. Callie had dolled herself up and was wearing an extremely sexy dress that showed off all of her best assets.

"Stop drooling and lets go," Callie said smirking, knowing exactly how turned on Arizona already was from her outfit.

"Lets cancel. We have no kids and I haven't been feeling sexy lately so it has been too long. I am feeling super ready right now though."

Callie about gave in because they hadn't had sex for at least 3 weeks. For a long time Arizona was horny as hell, but now she just refused because she felt fat and gross. Unlike when Callie was pregnant, her horny didn't last, which was unusual for Arizona.

"Babe, we made plans and I made sure Allison would keep the kids overnight, so after drinks you can have your way with me."

"I don't know if I can wait that long. Ya know it's not nice to tease your pregnant wife like this," Arizona said as she gestured her hand up and down pointing to Callie's body.

"Well I could always change," Callie said turning around faking to head back upstairs.

"Don't you dare!" Arizona exclaimed.

At Joe's they met up with Andrea who had already ordered drinks. It was clear that she also wanted to look her best because she was also dressed way too sexy for Joe's.

"Arizona, I got you a decaf iced tea since you can't drink," then turning to Callie said, "I hope you drink wine cause I got us a bottle."

"Yes wine is good," Callie said immediately taking a large gulp from the glass.

Andrea turned her attention completely to Callie, "So what do you do?"

"Well, I was an editor, but when we went to Africa I got back into writing. Actually, I had a book published and I'm working on another one."

"That sounds nice, interesting, but nice."

"Yeah I love it. That way I can stay home and take care of the kids too."

Andrea stiffened a bit at the mention of kids, but quickly brushed it off.

"Yes I imagine, I am just surprised Arizona went for the artsy book type."

"Don't be surprised," Arizona butt in, "Callie is an amazing writer. Its totally hardcore."

Callie just smiled at her wife and rested her hand on Arizona's thigh.

"I just always figured you would end up with a doctor. Someone who understands your hours and the medicine."

"She gets it Andrea. Twice she has followed me to another country while I chased the medical dream. Don't need a doctor for that."

"Ah, I see."

The rest of the conversation continued with Andrea basically grilling Callie. Callie was good about it and just tried to have polite conversation, but Arizona could tell she was getting visibly more agitated. She was also getting more drunk.

"I'm gonna go use the ladies room quick," Callie said dismissing herself, but she made sure to give Arizona a kiss before she left. The kiss was deep and over the top for just going to the bathroom, which showed how drunk she was and how threatened she was feeling.

"Wow, she's freaking out a bit," Andrea said as if it wasn't her fault.

"Andrea, you need to lay off. She is trying to be nice, but you are pushing it."

"I'm just getting to know my new friend," she responded casually.

"That is not how you get to know new friends. You are interrogating her and trying to make her feel like we don't fit."

"My subtle jabs shouldn't threaten your perfect marriage if it's as stable as you say."

"It's stable. I promise you that, but Callie is trying not to be jealous and possessive because I asked her not to be and you are making that hard for her. I mean it, lay off."

"Alright, Alright. I'll stop messing with your little woman."

"Thank you."

The evening went on better and Andrea did lay off. They actually had an okay time. Andrea and Callie were absolutely hammered and had even graduated to shots. This meant Callie was becoming flirty. She was groping Arizona under the table and using her smile and giggle to turn Arizona on. She always insisted on getting up to get the drinks, which meant Arizona got to watch her sway her hips on the way.

"So it's getting late. We should probably call it a night," Arizona tried.

"Yeah, but I want another shot. Andrea lets take another shot."

When she got back with the shot they went to cheers each other and Callie said, "To sex!" This made Arizona's mouth drop a little bit.

Andrea just smiled and chimed, "To hot sex with dirty blondes."

They downed their shots totally unaware at how inappropriate that comment was in this situation.

"Arizona, dance with me," Callie said as she dragged her to the dance floor.

"Sweetie, you are drunk," Arizona said as they moved to the beat.

"I know. I think you are right that we should leave. Now all I can think about is hot sex with a dirty blonde."

"I'm not dirty," Arizona protested.

"Oh but you can be. In the bedroom you are all kinds of dirty."

"You're right, I can definitely be your dirty blonde tonight."

"And Arizona,"

"Yeah Calliope."

"I'm not wearing anything under this dress."

That was their cue to leave. They said goodbye to Andrea and promised to do it again sometime, then Arizona dragged Callie home to bed. The sex was totally hot and dirty. While the end of the night had been better, the whole thing triggered possessive jealous Callie. Sometimes this was annoying, but in bed it was hot. Arizona couldn't believe she hadn't wanted sex for so long. She really needed to have this baby so she could get back to feeling like herself.

…

So is this the end of Andrea or should there be more drama. I'm thinkin' drama…..I think Callie should tell her off…hmm.


	35. Showdown

A/N: It was def time for her to get told off. She is a total psychotic stalker in this too. Crazy bitches

Showdown:

Although things had gone okay with Andrea after Arizona warned her, Callie was not too thrilled about this woman. The next day she thought about how Andrea had grilled her and was basically trying to say she wasn't right for Arizona. She hated that Andrea got to be around her woman all day, so she started making quite a few trips to the hospital. She disguised it by saying she was just worried about Arizona's pregnancy and needed to check up on her, which was true. The real reason for these visits, however, was so Andrea knew exactly who Arizona was going home to at night.

As Callie walked up to the nurses station to ask about Arizona, she was met by the woman she did not trust.

"Well hello Callie. Here again? It seems like you practically work here these days."

"I am just trying to take care of my pregnant wife and check up on her," Callie responded making sure emphasize the word wife a bit.

"Well Arizona is in surgery, but I will tell her you came by," Andrea said trying to dismiss her.

"No that's okay. I'll wait. I brought her lunch anyway."

"Arizona was planning lunch with me, so I can take it."

Callie just eyed her, "Now that she knows I'm here, I'm sure she will reschedule."

"Her surgery could take a while you know," Andrea tried not backing down.

"I'm aware of that. I have been a surgeon's wife for more than 5 years, I think I get it."

"Don't you have to get back to the kids?"

"They are with a friend for now. I think I will just go wait in the gallery."

"You don't work here, so you can't really go in there."

"Everyone knows me here and I sit in there all the time, so if you will excuse me, I am going to watch my wife rock a surgery."

"I can't let you go into the gallery, its against hospital rules, so I would have to call security."

"Okay Andrea, ya know what? I'm done. I tried being nice because Arizona asked me to and I love my wife, but this is enough. I'm sorry that she dumped you over kids and moved on, but you need to get over it. That happened over ten years ago, MOVE ON!"

"You have no right to say that to me. I don't care how long it has been."

"And maybe if she wasn't with someone you could hold out hope, but just stop. I see the way you look at her and I picked up on you trying to discount how we fit together. We are married and in love. We are never breaking up and she is my woman now, so back the fuck off!" Callie argued getting more and more heated. At this point they were drawing a bit of a crowd.

"I don't think Arizona would appreciate you coming here and making a scene. Go home and be a good little housewife."

"Ugh, you are such a bitch. I don't know what she sees in you as a friend, but I promise between me and you, she will always choose me," Callie said confidently.

"Maybe. But probably only because you trapped her with kids."

"I did not trap her! She wanted them just as much as I did. She wanted to change her mind because I'm worth it. Sorry you couldn't get that from her, but I guess we just have something special."

"I hate you! You manipulated her into it, I'm sure of it. And I meant what I said before. When she gets tired of playing house, she is going to come back to me."

Now Callie was really pissed and she got right in Andrea's face. She backed her up against the wall and said, "You listen here. Stay the fuck away from my wife. No more lunches and drinks and being friends. You obviously want more, but she is spoken for. I swear to god if you touch her or come near her anytime when it is not medical, I am going to kick your scrawny little ass."

Arizona had just scrubbed out and was coming towards the nurse's station when she heard yelling and saw a small crowd. She approached in time to see her wife with Andrea up against the wall screaming at her to leave her wife alone or she was going to kick her ass. Shit, this was not good. What the hell happened? She quickly went up to Callie and pulled her away a bit.

"Calliope. What has gotten into you?"

"I'm going to kick her ass that's what," Callie said eyes still glaring at Andrea.

"Your insane wife just attacked me," Andrea said acting like the victim.

"I did not attack you! You crossed the line," Callie screamed back.

"Okay Calliope, let go to my office and talk about this away from everyone else," Arizona said calmly as she led her wife away.

"Seriously, you are just going to leave with your wife so she can tell you her side. The bitch attacked me and you believe her," Andrea said stopping Arizona in her tracks.

Callie was about to flip out again, but Arizona just gave her a look that said she would take care of it.

"Yes Andrea. That's how this works. She is my wife who I love and trust completely. I don't really care what you have to say at this point because she matters to me."

"What about me? What about all those lunches and drinks? Don't act like you don't feel something still."

"Andrea, I'm sorry that you took all of that wrong, but I made it clear that we were just friends. I'm totally and completely in love with someone else, so there will never be feelings between us ever again. You are going to have to accept that."

"But I love you," Andrea pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I haven't loved you for a very long time and I never will."

With that Andrea broke down crying and Arizona led Callie to her office. They sat on the couch and Callie started by breaking the silence.

"Arizona I'm sorry I made a scene at your work, but thank you for sticking up for me."

"I'll always stick up for you. You're the love of my life, that's how this works."

"Still, thank you."

"So what happened? I know you wouldn't have done that without a reason."

"Well she just kept trying to get me to leave saying you two already had lunch plans. Then she refused to let me into the gallery saying some bullshit about hospital policy. So I told her that she needed to move on and stop holding out hope for you. She freaked out and called me a little housewife that trapped you with kids. She told me you were going to run back to her when you were sick of me. I just snapped."

"Babe, you know none of that is true right?" Arizona said wanting to reassure her.

"Yeah I know. It's just she is so gorgeous and I hate that she gets to be around you all the time. You know how jealous I get."

"I know, mostly the jealousy is hot, but not when it makes you this upset. I don't care about Andrea and to me she doesn't even come close to being as gorgeous as you. You have nothing to worry about ever."

"I love you," Callie said as she sniffled a bit.

"And I love you. What do you say we take some time and go have a lazy afternoon with our kids? I can show you just how much I love our family and would never leave."

"I know you would never leave Arizona. Please don't think I am doubting you."

"I don't think that, but I want to spend the afternoon with you all anyway."

….

The next day, Arizona came into work for her last day before maternity leave. She was glad she would be away from the hospital and especially all the hospital gossip. Some people were saying she had cheated on Callie with Andrea and she was carrying a love child. That was so idiotic. No one ever plans a love child and goes to the fertility clinic so that you can have a child with your woman on the side. Nurses were so stupid sometimes.

She was sitting at her desk finishing last minute paperwork when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Arizona said not looking up from her desk.

Andrea came in and sat down, when she spoke Arizona finally looked up.

"Arizona, I'm sorry for the scene I caused, but I'm not sorry about why. I do love you."

Arizona sighed, "Honestly, I don't know why we are even having this conversation. I have made it very clear that I don't share those feelings. You really need to move on."

"I can't move on. I am going crazy thinking about you and trying to figure out how to make this work."

"There is no way. This does not work because there is nothing to make work. I loved you a long, long time ago, but once I met Calliope that was all in the past. She's the only woman in my life other than my children."

"You loved me once though. You could give us a chance and we could fall in love all over again," Andrea sniffled clearly not getting the point.

"Andrea, you are being delusional. I could never fall in love with you again because my heart belongs to someone else. I am never going to leave her. I have a family with her and I am happy."

"So its because of the kids. You can't leave because of them. I could help you raise them."

"Oh my god, I am starting to lose my patience. I have a family with Calliope because I love her more than anything and I wanted that with her. I didn't want a family with you or anyone else, but she made it all worth it. Even if I didn't have a family with her, it would always be Callie, no matter what."

"Ugh I fucking hate her!" Andrea screamed.

"Well I'm sorry, but I think you should leave. This friendship or whatever is over."

"Please, Arizona I can't live without you."

"You should have thought of that before all this. Leave or I will have security escort you out."

Andrea was about to protest, but she knew Arizona was dead serious. She finally left and slammed the door.

"What the fuck?" Arizona said once she was gone.

…..

After dinner on the back porch, Arizona was telling Callie all about it. She told her about Andrea begging her to be with her and professing her love again.

"Seriously Cal, there is something wrong with that woman. It has been over ten years and she is still obsessed."

"Well, I don't like it, but I get it. You are worth fighting for."

"Ha thank you babe, but this was borderline psychotic, not at all flattering."

"True, but I get being obsessed with you. You're perfect and of course she wants to be with you. Who wouldn't?"

"Hm now that is flattering. Are you saying you are obsessed with me Calliope," Arizona flirted as she moved over to sit beside her in the same lounge chair.

"Absolutely. I am 100% obsessed with everything about you," Callie responded earning a kiss.

"Wow, all these women obsessed with me. Maybe I should get a bodyguard," Arizona teased as she ran her fingers up and down Callie's arm.

"Shut up Arizona," Callie responded.

"I'm just kidding. Besides, you are the one who really needs a bodyguard because I am beyond obsessed with you."

"Good," Callie said as she pulled her closer and they watched the children play.

About an hour later, Callie had drifted off a bit and Arizona just enjoyed being in her arms. She was experiencing slight discomfort, but she just wrote it off as Braxton hicks. She had a few incidents the past few days, so she didn't want to get concerned. After a while though, they got much worse, so she decided to wake Callie.

"Callie, sweetheart wake up," Arizona said a little pained.

Callie was a bit groggy but she opened her eyes, "What?"

"I think, I think I may be in labor," Arizona told her grabbing her hand and squeezing a little bit.

At that Callie jumped up, "holy shit, labor. Damnit, what do we do? We aren't ready! Dios Mio!"

"Calliope! Stop!" Arizona yelled.

"I'm sorry I just….shit!"

"Everything is fine, lets just get to the hospital."

"Right, the hospital, okay LETS GO!"


	36. 3 is a Perfect Number

3 is a Perfect Number

Once they were safely at the hospital, Callie got Arizona checked in, then took the kids to her office because being in labor was not the best way for them to see their mom. She got an intern to watch them until Allison could pick them up and went back to her wife.

Callie was sort of expecting yelling or freaking out like when she was in labor with Madison, but Arizona wasn't angry, she was sad and weepy. This was way worse. Callie could take screaming and cursing, but she felt so horrible that Arizona was a hysterical mess.

"It hurts Callie and and and it has-n't e-e-even st-started," Arizona sniffled out as Callie sat next to her holding her hand.

"Baby its okay. You are going to do great and pretty soon we will have another beautiful child."

"I can't do thiss. I just…I—I'm not strong enough."

"Yes, you can. You are the strongest woman I know and I will be right here by your side through the whole thing."

"What if something goes wrong? I'm a doctor and I know the likelihood of something going wrong."

"Arizona, you just need to relax. Everything is fine right now and we can handle anything. Just relax," Callie soothed her.

She began giving Arizona a shoulder rub and whispering words of reassurance in her ear. Addison was able to be their OB and she was on her way over from Seattle Presbyterian. Arizona was hoping Andrea would not get word that she was here because that was exactly something she did not need. And just as she was thinking about how miserable that encounter would be, Andrea walked in.

"Arizona, I came as soon as I heard," Andrea said totally concerned. Arizona stiffened and squeezed Callie's hand much harder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Callie threw at the woman.

"I'm the head of OB and when a high priority patient like Doctor Robbins is admitted, they call me."

"Well you are not needed."

"Oh really. I'm the best. Don't you want the best for your wife?" Andrea said coyly.

"Andrea, don't start," Arizona managed to get out.

"No go ahead. Of course I want the best for MY wife, which is why I got the best. Addison Montgomery is on her way over right now."

"You could have just used me because I am a fabulous OB and this is my hospital."

Arizona felt Callie starting to get increasingly upset, so she knew she needed to distract her. Before Callie could respond, she let out a louder groan. Callie immediately turned her attention to Arizona.

"Oh baby, are you okay? What can I do?"

"Just come closer please," Arizona said pulling on her arm. Callie jumped into bed behind her and totally paid no attention to Andrea now. Her wife was the main concern.

Addison came into the room and narrowed her eyes at Andrea, "Ah Dr. Thomas, what are you doing here?"

"I'm the head of the department and I was going to take this case."

"No need. I'm here now and when people want the best they call me, so you are no longer necessary," Addison started, "Besides, they definitely don't need insane stalker ex-girlfriends in the delivery room now do they?"

"Excuse me?" Andrea said as Callie and Arizona gasped.

"You heard me. You do not need to be here, so please leave. And don't come back!" Addison said in her don't mess with me tone.

Andrea knew she was extremely serious, so she reluctantly left the room.

Addison turned towards the couple as if nothing had happened and smiled cheerfully.

"Okay ladies, let's check things out and see how our little bugger is doing in there."

She had been really good about just using names like bugger so that she didn't spoil the sex for them. They wanted to be surprised, but really hoped it would be a little girl. Either way they would be happy and love the baby just as much.

As Addison checked everything out, Arizona caught a worried look flash across her face.

"Oh no, I know that look. Addison, what's wrong with our baby?"

"Hold on Arizona, I just want to get a really clear picture," Addison said as she moved the ultrasound wand to a different position.

"Calliope, I told you. Oh my god something is terribly wrong with our baby!" Arizona said starting to panic and breathe very heavily.

"Arizona, calm down and just wait for her to finish."

"Okay Arizona, you need to stay calm. You freaking out is not good for the baby and won't make things any better. The baby seems to be in a breach position and usually I would try to turn it, but the cord is wrapped around the neck so it is not safe."

"What? This cannot be happening right now," Arizona screamed clearly not doing so well at staying calm.

"What does that mean? What can you do?" Callie asked Addison looking concerned.

"I am going to do an emergency C-section to make sure the baby stays safe. I will go alert the OR and send someone in to prep you. Don't worry. Everything will be okay and I'm the best."

"How can you tell me not to worry? An emergency C-section means it's serious."

"It means that I am taking the precaution to make sure I give you a healthy little baby. It is just a little bump in the process," Addison assured her as she left the room.

Arizona was full on crying again as Callie tried to comfort her, but to be honest, she was freaking out a bit now too. She didn't want to let Arizona see it and was trying to be the strong one, but she couldn't help it, she was worried.

"Calliope. I knew something was wrong. What if something happens? I couldn't handle that."

"Nothing is going to happen. You can't think that way. Our baby will be fine and this just means we get to see him or her sooner."

"I can't handle this right now. I just wanted a normal birth and for everything to go the way it was supposed to."

"I know hun, me too. Sometimes things happen, but everything will be fine," Callie said trying to assure herself too as she lay sweet kisses on Arizona's neck and cheeks.

Addison got them into the OR within ten minutes and got Callie to scrub in so she could sit beside Arizona's head and see what was going on.

"Alright Arizona, you are numbed, so I am just going to get in there and in no time at all you will be able to meet your baby."

"Hear that Ari, we are about to be parents again," Callie said as she ran her fingers through Arizona's hair.

"I'm scared Calliope," Arizona said looking up at her with huge teary eyes.

"I know me too, but it is all going to be okay."

Addison quickly started the surgery and in no time at all Callie could see her pulling a baby out, but she didn't hear a cry.

"Why isn't she crying?" Arizona said totally panicking.

Addison quickly cut the cord and rushed her over to the side of the room. Callie moved over to where she was and saw that it was a baby girl, but she didn't look that good.

Addison immediately began working with oxygen and some other things Callie was totally unfamiliar with to try and get her breathing.

"Addison, please tell me she will be okay!" Callie panicked as she looked back at her wife who was crying.

Addison couldn't answer her right away and just kept doing what she was doing.

Callie didn't want to leave her baby, but Arizona needed her and the little girl was in Addison's capable hands.

"Shh. Arizona its okay, sweetie, it's a girl. We have a baby girl and she's beautiful."

Just then they heard a loud cry and Addison say, "oh thank god."

She cleaned up the baby a bit and checked the stats, reassuring herself that everything was fine, then brought her over to the table.

"Okay Mommies. You have a gorgeous little baby girl."

Callie took her in her arms and brought her up to Arizona's head as Addison moved to close up. They spent the time just loving their little girl. Arizona was still crying, but she assured Callie these were tears of joy.

Addison finished up and said, "Okay we need to take her to get her checked out and get you back to your room. You should sleep and rest up after all that."

"I don't want to leave her," Callie said looking down at their angel.

"She will be fine, I promise." Addison cooed as she took the baby into her arms, "Won't you little lady."

Arizona had fallen asleep back in her room and Callie drifted off in the chair beside the bed holding her hand. They had officially decided on a name and couldn't wait until they could put in on her birth certificate. Not too long later, Addison woke Callie up as she wheeled the baby into the room.

"She got the clean bill of health from peds and is safe to come in here with you two now."

"Amazing, Thank you so much Addie," Callie said as she pulled her into a hug.

"No problem. Has a name been picked out?"

"We just confirmed it and when Arizona wakes up we can tell everyone."

Callie took the sleeping baby out of her carrier and sat down as she held her in her arms. This was perfection. She was so little and Callie just sat there looking at her as she daydreamed about how she would look exactly like Arizona. She couldn't wait to see if she had dimples and blue eyes because even though the combination was deadly when it came to Callie saying no, that is exactly what she wanted. Arizona finally stirred and opened her baby blues to take it all in.

"Hey," she said weakly as her hand reached out for them.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Kind of sore, but just glad she's fine."

Callie carefully moved on to the bed a little bit so that Arizona could fully be a part of the moment.

"You want to tell her the name we picked out?" Callie said as she ran her fingers across the baby's head.

"Natalie Marie Robbins-Torres, welcome to the world baby girl," Arizona said happily as she kissed her head.


	37. Sometimes Work Gets in the Way

Sometimes Work Gets in the Way:

The happy little family had an amazing time with their new addition. Callie and Arizona were correct that Madison and Leo would be amazing siblings to Natalie. They doted over her every move and wanted to help with absolutely everything. Arizona had been able to take off a little over a month, but now she had been back at work for about a month. Callie had to bring the kids to the hospital every day for the first week because Arizona was going through family withdrawal and freaking out about every little thing. On day one she had texted or called Callie every half hour. After that first week though, Arizona had been putting in ridiculously long hours to make up for the time away. Being the head of the department was great, but it was currently taking most of her time.

Callie loved staying at home with the kids and just leisurely working on her writing, but she missed her wife. She knew she was saving lives and trying to make up for the lighter schedule she took during pregnancy and the maternity leave, but it didn't make it any easier. She had barely seen her wife for weeks and for the last four days she had probably only spent about 10 minutes with her. Arizona would be gone before she woke up and get home after she was in bed. They would cuddle and share a goodnight kiss, but that's about it. Wednesday morning Callie was determined to wake up before Arizona so she could see her before work. She set her own alarm on her side of the bed and hoped she didn't sleep through it.

"ughh" she groaned as she heard her clock screeching at 6 am. She rolled over to greet Arizona and was met with an empty bed. She went downstairs and found a note next to the coffee pot.

_I got paged in at 3 am for an emergency. I'm so sorry I didn't get to see you this morning. I love you!_

_xoxo Arizona_

"Damnit" Callie said as she realized that once again she probably wouldn't see her wife until bedtime. She went to go back to bed disappointed, but, just as she was about to lie down, Natalie's cries came through the baby monitor.

What followed was a hectic morning with the kids getting Madison and Leo ready for school, then dropping them off. It was about 11:00 and she was rocking Natalie on the back porch thinking about her wife. She decided that it was time for a trip to the hospital. She needed to catch Arizona and ask her to set some time aside soon.

On the pediatric floor, all the nurses who swooned over Natalie greeted her.

"Have you all seen Dr. Robbins?" Callie asked sort of impatiently. While she liked people giving her little girl attention, she wanted Arizona's attention more.

"Yeah I think she is taking a nap in her office," one of the women told her.

"Thanks," Callie called out as she headed in that direction.

She quietly opened the door and saw a disheveled Arizona passed out on the couch. It was adorable. She walked over and knelt down next to her placing kisses on her face to wake up.

"Mmm" Arizona said sleepily as she began opening her eyes.

"Wake up baby," Callie said as she ran her fingers through Arizona's hair.

"Calliope, what are you doing here?" Arizona said as she sat up and Callie plopped down next to her.

"We missed you," Callie said hanging Natalie over to her Mommy.

"Hey baby girl," Arizona cooed placing kisses all over Natalie's face and head.

"I miss you too. All of you," Arizona admitted as she let out a yawn.

"It just seems like I haven't seen you at all these past few weeks," Callie said honestly about to cry.

"I know. Things have been so insane here and there are so many things I let go when I was home that I am working like crazy to make up for it."

"I get that, but I just…," Callie started as she burst into tears.

Arizona pulled her in for a hug and said, "Calliope, please don't cry. What's going on?"

"I just feel so overwhelmed right now. I love our kids, but I feel like a single parent since you came back to work," Callie admitted hoping Arizona wouldn't be mad.

"I'm sorry. I know I have been absent, I do. I don't like it either and I feel horrible that I have been neglecting my family. I don't mean to, but I don't know how to juggle all this right now."

"I know you are the best and you are busy, but I just need you to be home more. You need to delegate and let someone else take over a little bit. Your family needs you too."

Arizona wiped some of Callie's tears away and looked her in the eyes, "Babe, it won't always be like this. I am just making up for lost time, but I will try to delegate. I promise because I want to be there for my family. I'm so sorry I left everything at home to you."

"I understand, but I can't do it all myself," Callie said sinking her head into Arizona neck.

"I know and you shouldn't have to. How bout we plan a date night soon too?"

"Really?"

"Yes really. I will come home early Friday and we can spend the afternoon with the kids, then have dinner with them. OOOoo a picnic! Then we can see if Allison and Trevor can take over for a bit and just spend the rest of the evening together. How does that sound?" Arizona said hopefully.

"That sounds absolutely perfect," Callie said feeling relieved that she would finally get some alone time. They hadn't even had sex since Natalie was born because her recovery time had taken so long and then she was so busy with work and they were both exhausted with a new baby.

"I want to just be with you and talk to you. Plus, I think it's about time we get our regular sex life back on track, don't you?" Arizona flirted as she gave Callie a sexy smirk.

"Dios Mio, yes I need that so badly," Callie groaned as Arizona pulled her into a passionate kiss. Natalie stirred a bit in her arms, but had fallen asleep as her parents talked.

"I love our baby girl, but I almost wish she wasn't here with us right now because then I would make great use of this couch and have my way with you." Arizona said as she nipped at Callie's earlobe.

"Ugh, Friday can't come soon enough," Callie spilled out right as Arizona pager rang through the air.

"I'm sorry Calliope it's a 911, so I have to take this. See you tonight. I love you," Arizona said as she handed Natalie back over.

"I love you too," Callie said as both she and Natalie received kisses from the beautiful surgeon.

"Go be amazing!"

Arizona flashed her a killer smile and ran off to save another life.

Callie missed her again already, but now she had something to look forward to this week. It was Wednesday and while she was pretty sure she would barely see Arizona until their plans, it was something.

….

Friday came around and Callie was getting everything ready for their picnic. She was beyond exciting. Today she was going to get to spend time with her family and the kids would get to see their Mommy. Then, she was going to get lucky. It was 3:00 and Arizona was set to be home any minute. Madison and Leo burst through the door after having just gotten off the bus and Callie greeted them with a smile.

"When is Mommy getting home!" Madison said excitedly.

"She should be here any minute and then we are headed to the park," Callie told them.

"Hurray!" Leo cheered as he came over and grabbed a juice box.

About a half hour later, Callie was starting to wonder where Arizona was so she gave her a call, but just got her voicemail.

_Hey its me. I thought you said 3:00 and the kids are eager to head to the park. Hurry home!_

Another half hour passed and still no Arizona.

"Mama, I thought we were going to the park," Leo whined.

"And where is Mommy, she promised!" Madison huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I dunno. Something probably came up at work, but I'm sure she will be here. How bout we head to the park and I will tell her to meet us there?"

Callie was starting to get upset because they were right, Arizona had promised. She pulled out her phone and texted.

_Arizona, I bet you got caught at work a little late so we are headed to the park. Meet us there. Love you!_

They spent the afternoon at the park and Callie called Arizona a few more times with no response. It was now 5:00 and she was pissed. Arizona could at least call to cancel instead of ignoring her. They ate and played, then headed home. Callie tried not to show how upset she was to the kids, but they were disappointed too.

Back at home Callie heard her phone ring while the kids were watching a movie. Hopeful that it was Arizona she rushed to grab it.

"Hello."

"Hey Cal, its Allison. Are you bringing the kids by soon?"

"Oh hey Al. Well Arizona never showed up, so I guess I will just keep them for tonight," Callie said trying to hold back tears.

"Oh I'm sorry. I bet something came up at the hospital, that happens with Trevor a lot."

"Yeah, but she didn't even call or let me know. She probably forgot about our plans."

"Well, if you still want us to take the kids you can go over the hospital to talk to her."

"I'm too pissed off right now. If she isn't going to take the effort, then I will just spend time with them while she is off neglecting us."

"Cal, I get that you are mad, but you know she just has a ridiculous work ethic and gets caught up in it."

"I do know that, things have just been different lately. She used to always still make time for us and now I feel like she doesn't care."

"You know that's not true. Just talk to her and let her know this isn't okay with you."

"Yeah, but right now I don't even want to see her cause I'm so mad. Anyway, thanks for agreeing to take the kids. Maybe tomorrow you guys can come over and go swimming."

"Sounds great. Let me know if you need anything."

"Bye Al."

Callie put the kids to bed alone and then wearily made her way to the bedroom. She grabbed Arizona's pillow, some extra blankets, and her pajamas to take downstairs. She threw them on the couch and left Arizona a note. Then, she went upstairs to sleep.

…..

Arizona scrubbed out of her 3rd extremely long surgery in a row and made her way to the locker room. She couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something, but couldn't put her finger on it. She was probably just tired and couldn't wait to get home and curl up with her wife. When she reached her locker, she pulled out her phone that she had left there since early this morning.

7 missed calls, 4 voicemails, and 6 text messages.

The latest text message was: _You better have a damn good reason for blowing off your family like that! And don't think I'm sorry is going to cut it because you can just forget trying to sweet talk your way out of this. _

"Shit," she cursed as she realized what she had forgotten. She promised Callie and the kids an afternoon together and promised Callie an evening of loving. Well, that definitely wasn't happening tonight. She was in the doghouse and she knew it. She didn't even bother looking at the rest of the messages because she knew what they were all about, so she just headed home.

As she entered the house she glanced to the living room and noticed blankets and pillows. Damnit, Callie didn't even wait up to fight with her, she just exiled her to the couch. She walked over and noticed even her pajamas were laid out for her, which means Callie didn't even want her coming into their room when she got home. One top was a note that read: _Sorry work is so much more important than your wife and kids. I even had new lingerie to show off, but you won't be seeing that! You knew how important this was to me and just blew it off anyway, so get used to the couch._

She had royally screwed up and now instead of ripping lingerie off of her sexy wife, she was sleeping on the couch alone. She wanted to make things right with Callie and sleep in bed with her wife. Tiptoeing upstairs she checked in on her kids and laid kisses on their heads. She hadn't been a very good Mommy lately and was putting work before her family. It was time to make some changes.

She quietly made her way into their bedroom and found Callie sleeping. She crept over and lay next to her thinking about what to do. Then, she rolled over and pulled Callie into her arms loving the way she smelled and felt pressed up against her.

Callie must not have been sleeping very heavily because just that action woke her up, which was unusual for the Latina.

"Arizona?" she questioned not yet moving away.

"Yeah, I'm home," Arizona said knowing Callie was about to freak out.

Callie immediately pulled away and turned to face her, "I don't know what the hell you think you are doing in our bed touching me, but I think I made it quite clear that you are sleeping on the couch tonight."

"I know I screwed up okay, but I couldn't sleep knowing you are so mad at me."

"Well you should have thought about that before you blew off your promise today."

"I know, I'm sorry and I know sorry isn't enough, but things were so crazy at work and I totally forgot. I didn't have my phone on me and I let you all down, but you have to let me make it up to you."

"I don't even want to talk to you right now Arizona. You knew how upset I was this week from how you haven't been home and that was your time to make it up. I have been gracious and wasn't even mad at you until today. Go away!"

"I'm not going away and I'm here now so just give me a chance to make it right."

"You don't get that chance tonight. I'm going to sleep and you don't just get to waltz in here and expect to pick up and have a sexy night like we planned."

"This is not about sex Calliope. I just want to hold my wife and sleep next to her so we can wake up together and figure this all out tomorrow."

"Even if we figure this all out tomorrow you are still sleeping on the couch. Now go!" Callie said as she rolled over in a huff.

Arizona knew that tonight was a lost cause, so she reluctantly went back to her spot on the couch. She spent at least an hour trying to figure out how to make it up to Callie and thought she may have the perfect plan.


	38. Let Me Show You

Let Me Show You

The next morning Callie woke up not from an alarm or a baby, but just naturally. She couldn't remember the last time she did that and when she rolled over she saw it was 10 am.

"Shit," she said in a panic because she knew Arizona had a 9 am shift and no one would be around for the kids. She looked over and saw the baby monitor was turned off, which is why she hadn't heard Natalie cry. She jumped out of bed and didn't find the kids in their rooms so she looked downstairs. No one in the living room and when she reached the kitchen, she heard laughing coming from outside. Arizona had Natalie strapped to her chest and was playing happily with Madison and Leo. When she opened the door, Arizona looked up smiling and walked over to her.

"Good morning Calliope," Arizona said cheerfully, "You're breakfast is on the deck table."

"Uh thanks. I thought you had to work today?" Callie questioned.

"I did, but I think it's pretty apparent that my family needed me more."

"Oh," was all Callie said as she sat down to a plate of food.

Arizona knew Callie was still mad, so she just said, "Want to take Natalie so I can keep playing soccer?"

Callie just reached out to take the baby and Arizona ran out to challenge her two oldest children again. Normally this would be the perfect morning and Callie would be happily watching, but today it was sort of bitter sweet. She was still pretty pissed at Arizona, but she couldn't help the smile that crept up as she watched Arizona dive for a ball and have Madison and Leo pile on top of her giggling. About an hour later, Arizona made her way up onto the porch while Madison and Leo ran in to get their swimsuits on.

"I told them we could go swimming now if you want to come in and change," Arizona said as she took Natalie again and tried to decide if she should say more.

"Ya that sounds nice. I actually told Allison they should come over to swim today, so I'll call her."

"Okay, sounds good," Arizona said as she made her way inside. Everything seemed totally normal except that they were usually much more affectionate and they were fighting so it was awkward.

Callie came into the bedroom just as Arizona was changing Natalie. She was wearing a little black bikini and it was clear her pre-pregnancy figure was back. Callie couldn't help but to be aroused by the sight of her very hot wife bent over the bed with her ass sticking towards her. On any other day she would have moved over and ran her hands along Arizona's skin, but she was trying to stay mad and let Arizona know she was serious.

"Hey," Arizona said as she turned around, "I laid your suit out for you, so change and meet us out there."

"Thanks, and Arizona?" Callie said.

"Yeah"

"Thanks for all of this. The kids really missed their Mommy, so I know it means a lot to them."

Arizona just smiled, "I know you are still mad Calliope and you have every right to be, but I heard what you said. Sorry and words aren't enough, so I am showing you that I am sorry. I'm trying to make it up to you and them."

"I guess that's a start," Callie said returning the smile.

"Now get your cute butt in a bikini so I can at least check out what I'm earning back."

"Ha okay."

Of course she had laid out Callie's most revealing bikini and as she came outside Arizona was totally ogling her. Allison and the kids had showed up and they greeted her when she came out. Allison was holding Natalie and Arizona came up to Callie letting her eyes move up and down her body.

"Trying to figure out if the prize is worth it?" Callie teased.

"I know it's worth it," Arizona responded, "The only thing better is the prize when wet."

Callie giggled nervously thinking Arizona was just talking about sex, but was caught off guard when she pulled her into the pool.

"Oh my god, Arizona!" Callie whined as her kids swam over laughing.

"Good job Mommy!" Leo said giving her a high five.

"You totally got her," Madison joined in.

"You should have held the baby to be safe from that," Allison said from her spot at the side of the pool.

Callie wasn't really mad and was looking around happily feeling her anger quickly disappear. After a long afternoon, Arizona insisted Callie let her get the kids changed and treat herself to a nice long shower. It was refreshing that she could just take a little time and she knew Arizona was trying to show her she didn't have to do everything herself.

That night the family curled up on the couch and watched a movie. Callie and Arizona were at opposite ends of the couch with the kids in between. Arizona really wanted Callie to forgive her, but she knew she wasn't off the hook yet. She just hoped she had at least earned her way back into the bed tonight.

After putting the kids down Arizona changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed, then awkwardly stood in the bathroom doorway looking at Callie who was already reading on the bed.

"Arizona, you are hovering and I can hear you thinking."

"I—I just wasn't sure if I was allowed back in the bed tonight."

Callie looked up as if she was pondering whether to allow it, then she pulled back the covers and patted Arizona's spot, "Come on."

Arizona did a little jump for joy and dove into her spot. This was good news that she wasn't on the couch anymore. She pulled out her own book, but spent most of her time sneaking looks over at Callie. She really had missed her and Callie had cruelly worn a very revealing tank top with her booty shorts. Usually she just wore a t-shirt, but NOOO tonight when Arizona wasn't allowed to touch she had to tease her.

"Stop staring Arizona. All of this," she said gesturing to her body, "is closed to the Robbins method tonight."

Arizona sighed and said, "I know, but you wearing that is totally unfair! You did it on purpose and now all I can think about it ripping those clothes off."

Callie just laughed, "Suck to be you then I guess." Then she turned away from Arizona after shutting off the light. Arizona just lay there for about ten minutes feeling weird that she was back in bed but they were not touching at all.

She decided to risk it and put her arms around Callie pulling her in to her front. She almost thought she got away with it too, but then Callie threw her arm away and said, "No way Arizona. You don't get to touch. Go to sleep on your side or you can go back to the couch."

Arizona huffed and showed her annoyance falling back into her own spot.

"I can practically hear you pouting. Get over it and go to sleep."

Arizona wanted to fight back and argue with her, but she didn't want to take any steps back from today, so she just pulled the covers up and tried to sleep.

"I love you Calliope," Arizona said.

Surprisingly, Callie turned around and gave her a quick peck, "I love you too, but you still can't touch."

Arizona smiled as she drifted off to sleep because that was something.

…

The next day was Arizona's scheduled day off, so she was going to be home again all day. She knew she would have an awful lot to catch up on when she got back Monday, but she didn't care.

They spent a wonderful morning with the kids and were able to take them to the park. They even had lunch at one of their favorite places downtown. When they got back to the house Arizona could tell Callie was tired.

"Babe, go take a nap. I'll keep the kids out of your hair."

"No, I'm okay," Callie said trying to act like she wasn't half asleep.

"You had a long week and I know you got up with Natalie twice last night. Take a nap and then we can have a nice dinner."

"Alright. Thank you," Callie said giving her a smile as she went upstairs.

After her very long and much needed nap, she headed downstairs expecting to find a full house, but instead it was just Arizona in the kitchen cooking.

"Where is everyone?" Callie asked as she walked in and sat down at the breakfast bar.

Arizona turned around, "Allison took the kids for the evening because stage two of me making up for the last few weeks is spending some time showing my wife how much she means to me and how sorry I am. Madison and Leo will stay the night and she is going to bring Natalie back later."

"This weekend was nice. Thank you for taking time with the kids."

Arizona moved over and sat next to her, "Calliope I know I have been a shitty wife and a shitty mom the last couple weeks, but you should never have to thank me for spending time with my family. Its something I love to do and please believe me when I say you all are my number one priority. I know it doesn't seem like it from the way I have been acting, but I just had to catch up. I promise things are going to change and I will try not to be so absent."

"I get it Arizona and I'm not trying to be needy or selfish. I was just so angry that you so easily forgot your promise from the other day and didn't even think about your family all day."

"Cal, you are not needy or selfish and I should be here. Trust me though, I did think about my family that day, I just got so busy and forgot the plans. It doesn't mean I wasn't missing you and thinking about coming home to you."

"Well it definitely felt that way," Callie said.

"And I'm sorry, I never want you to feel that way," Arizona said as the timer went off and she moved to pull the lasagna out of the oven.

"Well Calliope, I don't know how to cook much, but I know my lasagna is damn good, so this is what you get."

"Lasagna is totally fine," Callie said moving towards the already set table to light the candles.

"Ah, ah," Arizona said taking the lighter from her hands, "Tonight is all about you. I don't want you to even lift a finger."

Callie giggled, "Lighting candles isn't very difficult Arizona."

"I know, but just let me do everything tonight," she said as she proceeded to light the candles, dish the food, and open the wine.

"Mmm this is good," Callie moaned as she devoured Arizona's cooking, "I taught you well."

"That you did," Arizona chuckled out.

"So I have something else to tell you," Arizona said as she poured them some more wine.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Callie responded looking up.

"Well, I did a lot of thinking last night and I meant it when I said I heard you. I do need to delegate, so I called the chief this morning and got him to approve me getting an assistant. I'm gonna start interviewing next week so I can hand over some of the administrative tasks and be home more."

"Arizona, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am totally serious. I love you and our kids more than anything. If being the head of my department is getting in the way of spending time with you and helping you raise our kids, then I need to let go of that a little bit."

Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and said, "I love you. Thank you."

"I want to be here and it shouldn't have taken me breaking a promise and you kicking me out of bed for me to realize I need to step away from work more."

"Well it means more than I can say. You did absolutely everything I asked to show me that you heard what I said. These are the reasons I love you so much."

Arizona got up and moved over towards Callie, "Well I had to do all of that. The prize is without a doubt worth it," she said as she kissed her hard.

Callie moaned into the kiss and was not even mad at all anymore. How could she be? Sure Arizona had been absent for a few weeks and broken a promise, but she was committing to some permanent changes to be around more. It wasn't just two days of sucking up, she was serious about making time for them like she always used to.

They had an amazing early dinner, then went out to the porch with some wine. At first they were just sitting next to each other, but after a few minutes Callie was in Arizona's arms chatting away. Wine was the best because after a few glasses Callie was turned around making out with her wife.

"So its like 6 now and Allison has Natalie till 10 right?" Callie said between kisses.

"Yeah" Arizona mumbled hoping Callie was suggesting sex, but she didn't want to get her hopes up just yet.

"I think we can make up for at least a few days worth of orgasms in that time. You game?"

"Are you kidding me? How is that even a question? Of course I'm game," Arizona said as she dragged Callie away from the porch towards their bedroom.


	39. Girls Are Confusing

Girls are Confusing

_Approx 15 years later…_

"Calliope I can't believe it," Arizona said excitedly as she continued to pack a suitcase in their room.

"I know, I am so proud of her. I always knew she would want to be a doctor just like her Mommy."

"Yeah I hoped she would. She's been saying so since she was 5, but she also told us she was gonna grow up and have a wife," Arizona laughed remembering that.

"Yeah, Ty is good for her. They are meant to be."

"I figured. Although we still may end up with a daughter who marries a chick."

"Huh?" Callie said as she came out of the bathroom holding her toothbrush.

"Oh come on Calliope, don't act like you don't know. Natalie has a picture of Megan Fox bent over an engine on her wall and she isn't just looking at the car."

"She likes transformers," Callie said totally oblivious.

"Babe, she is a lady lover. Trust me, I would know."

"Oh and being married to a woman for half my life doesn't count as being a lady loving expert?"

"You are an expert, don't get me wrong, but you were also a late bloomer. I knew when I was 13 at the pool parties and couldn't keep my eyes off all the boobs."

Callie chuckled at that, "I guess you have always been a boob girl."

"Yup, from the beginning. And trust me, Natalie is into the ladies. Look at her next time she is around Brie. She cares about her as more than a friend."

"They are best friends, of course they are affectionate."

"Ty and Madison were best friends, look where that ended up."

"I dunno. I think it's different, but now I am interested. You think we should talk to her about it?"

"I think when she is ready she will come to us. She is probably confused and not sure about everything she feels."

"Yeah, it is confusing. I just wish she would come to us. She knows we would be totally open to that type of thing."

"She will in her own time. I just hope Brie feels the same. Falling for a straight girl is the worst."

"And you know this?"

"Yeah! When you know at such a young age not a lot of other girls are out yet. Sure, some girls make out with girls for kicks, but it sucks to be the one who wants more. I fell for my share of straight girls who were just messing around to get the boys attention."

"I wouldn't want that to happen to her. That's why we should bring it up."

"Give her some more time and if she doesn't, then I'll let you talk to her."

"Okay, if you think that's best."

"I do."

….

Callie walked to Natalie's room to wake her up since their plane was leaving in about two hours. She was met with Natalie and Brie totally wound up in one another._ Damn that does not look like a best friend cuddle, Arizona was right as usual_ Callie thought as she tried to make her presence known.

"Good morning Mija!" Callie said very loudly as she tried to look away a bit, "We are leaving in an hour."

Natalie and Brie jumped apart and tried to act like they hadn't been caught in a very intimate embrace.

"Okay Mama, I will be ready."

"And I was just leaving," Brie said uncomfortably, "I'll see you when you get back Nat, text me or something."

….

Two hours later they were sitting on the plane ready to go watch Madison and Tyler graduate from Stanford.

"So Natalie," Callie started getting a pointed look from Arizona warning her not to bring up what she walked in on earlier, "Brie's pretty huh?"

"Um ah yeah. She's pretty," Natalie admitted awkwardly.

"You know you can talk to us about anything, right baby girl?"

"Ma, I'm not a baby anymore and I just want to sleep right now."

"You will always be my baby girl, but you can still talk about whatever you want. Boys or girls." Callie tried seeing if she could get Natalie with the hint.

"Calliope," Arizona warned, "Leave her alone and let her sleep."

"Thanks Mommy," Natalie said as she laid her head on her shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

Leo had his headphones in and Natalie was sleeping soundly, so Arizona brought up what had just happened with Callie.

"Calliope. I mean it! You are embarrassing her and she is not ready to talk about it. We agreed to let her come to us."

"I know, but that was before I saw her practically on top of her best friend in bed."

"They were sleeping and I already told you that I thought she liked her as more than friends."

"Yeah, but this time I actually saw it. I am just hurt that she hasn't come to us and I don't want her to go through this confusing time alone."

"I know, but please lay off."

"I can't promise that Arizona. Maybe you could talk to her, she is exactly like you and you get her in a way I never did."

"Maybe, but I am not going to ambush her, especially not in front of the rest of the family."

"That's fine. I'll try to keep it quiet on this trip."

…..

The next morning they were clapping and cheering as Madison walked across the stage. Two proud mothers who were about to send their first little girl across the country to med school. She was following in Arizona's footsteps and fully planned on pediatric surgery.

After the ceremony, they were all at dinner with their kids, Tyler, Allison, and Trevor.

"Wow, I can't believe we just graduated from college," Madison told the group.

"We are so proud of you Mija," Callie said.

Allison and Trevor nodded, "You two are amazing. We can't wait to come to med school graduation!"

"Hopefully we will be in the same place," Tyler said as he took Madison's hand and looked over at her.

"You still haven't heard yet?" Arizona asked.

"Nope. Of course they jumped at the chance to get my girl here, but they still haven't scooped me up."

"You are going to get in!" Madison said confidently.

"I could make some calls Ty. I have a lot of connections at Hopkins. I'm kind of a legend there."

"Thanks Arizona, but I want to do this on my own if you don't mind."

"Yeah I get that."

Callie noticed that a usually talkative Natalie had been very quiet. She was texting under the table and something was definitely bothering her. Callie turned to her wife and nudged her to draw her attention to their youngest. Arizona had noticed as well, but it wasn't the time.

She whispered, "Later Calliope."

….

That night at the hotel, the family was at the pool enjoying themselves, but Natalie excused herself pretty quickly.

"Arizona, will you please go talk to her? At least just ask what is wrong."

"Okay, but I'm not going to push her."

Arizona made her way to Natalie and Leo's room and found her daughter on the bed staring out the window.

"Hey Nat."

"Oh hey Mommy, shouldn't you still be swimming?"

"I can tell something is bothering you, so I wanted to check in."

"I'm fine, just tired."

"That may have worked on the plane, but you forget that I know you. Something is going on and I want you to know you can talk to me if you need it."

"I know that. You and Mama are always so supportive, but I just….I dunno, I don't like opening up."

"Yeah I get it. You get that from me. I stuff all my feelings and shut down."

"Your'e great Mommy and I love being like you, but sometimes I wish I could be more like Mama too and just let all my emotions out."

Arizona laughed, "Yeah me too. You know what helps me though? Your Mama always pulls it out of me. She doesn't let me push her away, so I'm gonna be that person for you."

"It's just. When did you know you liked girls?"

Arizona saw that coming and was glad Natalie was going to open up to her, "Well, I think I always sort of knew. I never got those butterflies with the boys. Sure, I liked hanging with them, but they didn't make me tingle like the ladies."

"Yeah I uh…. I don't know what to do with how I'm feeling. Girls drive me crazy, like I can't keep my eyes off of them and it just does something to me."

"Babe that's normal. You're starting to mature and be ready for a relationship. If girls are what does it for you, then just go with it."

"It just makes me so nervous. I know you and Mama would accept me and that makes it easier, but it is so much harder with girls. The guys all hit on me, but I don't want their attention at all. I don't know how to tell if a girl likes me that way."

"Yeah that is confusing. I fell pretty hard for my best friend when I was 14. That's what we are really talking about right? You aren't unsure about liking girls, your unsure if Brie likes you."

"How did you know?" Natalie said totally surprised she had picked up on that.

"I notice a lot. I went through the exact same thing when I was young and I see the way you look at her. I know that look."

"I think I'm in love with her Mom. She gives me butterflies every time she walks into the room and I just don't know what to do."

"Nat, you are going to have to talk to her about it. And you are going to have to be prepared if she doesn't feel the same."

Natalie started to tear up, "That's what I'm afraid of. I am totally sure I only like girls and she actually does take an interest in boys. She flirts with me and gets all affectionate and touchy, but maybe she is just experimenting."

"You know who you should talk to? Your Mama. She hasn't always been into women and she gets what its like to be unsure."

"Yeah, I guess I could let her know what's going on."

"She just wants to be there for you knowing how hard and confusing this whole thing can be. She probably hasn't ever told you about how she figured it out or came out. Maybe she could give you some insight into what's going on with Brie."

As if she could tell they were talking about her, Callie showed up fresh out of the pool.

"Hey, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I just wanted to see how everything is going," Callie said hoping her daughter would want her in the conversation.

"Come in Mama, I'm ready to talk."

Callie smiled at Arizona knowing it was her doing that got Natalie to open up.

"I'm going to shower and get ready for dinner, so I will leave you two here. You can join me when you're done," Arizona said as she kissed Callie and headed out.

"Well Ma, I think you already know what I just told Mommy. I am totally and completely into girls. And I think I'm totally in love with Brie."

"Wow, your Mom definitely called it. I had no idea until she brought it up and then when I saw you two yesterday morning."

"Ya, I'm just confused because I think she likes me, but I'm not sure. She definitely likes guys too."

"Well I can tell you something about that. I have been with guys and girls; I think it is all about the person though. If she feels the same way, she is probably freaking out a bit. I know I did. She is going to need you to be understanding and honest with her and take things slow. If she isn't totally sure like you, it is gonna be harder for her to understand those feelings. She may even try to push them away or deny them."

"I guess that makes a lot of sense. She kissed me the other night."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and I didn't even make the first move. We were talking and we kept moving closer. Then she grabbed me and kissed me. It was amazing and if I wasn't sure before that I love her, that confirmed it."

"Did you talk about the kiss?"

"No cause we had to fly out and now she is ignoring my text messages and calls. That's why I have been so distant."

"So maybe she is freaking out a bit. You might need to give her a little space."

"I know, I'm trying. I just want to know what she's feeling. I want to be there for her."

"That's because you are amazing, but you can't be the one to support her right now. She is going to have to figure this out and then maybe she can be with you."

"I don't want to wait. I just want to know! Ugh, girls are so confusing."

Callie laughed, "That they are. You will figure it out. Lets try to just have a good family time and you can talk to her when you get back."

"Okay Mama. And thank you. For everything."

"No need to thank me," Callie said as she pulled her in to a hug, "I love you and we will always be there for you through anything."


	40. Long Time Coming

A/N: Okay so people have been asking me if I am going to write a lot more in this fic and the answer is no. I don't have much more to do with it, so only a few chapters left. I know some people really didn't like the huge time jump and I'm sorry to say the last two chapters have some time jumps again. It is basically because I don't want to drag it out, but there are a few things I still want to hit before ending it. I totally thought this ending was fitting and wanted to make sure to have this happen in the end. Maybe in my next fic I will stay away from huge time jumps though. Thanks for reading anyway.

Long Time Coming:

Arizona opened the door to see the second most beautiful bride she had ever seen. There she was, her beautiful little girl all grown up getting ready to marry her best friend. Arizona walked up behind Madison and helped her put her veil in the newly done hair.

"You look absolutely beautiful sweetheart," Arizona said as she took in her firstborn.

"Thank you Mommy, gosh I am so nervous."

"I know what you mean, I was like that when I married your Mama."

"Have you seen him? Oh my god! What if he changes his mind? I think he is probably about to run for the hills," Madison rambled off just like her mother.

"Madison Elizabeth Robbins-Torres, that boy loves you. He has loved you since he was 3 years old, there is no way he is walking away now. Besides, I would kick his ass if he did."

Madison let out a nervous chuckle as her other mom entered the room. Arizona looked up and saw her wife looking amazing. Even so many years after they first met, Callie was absolutely stunning. Age had been very good to her and just made her more perfect in Arizona's eyes.

"She's freakin' out huh?" Callie said as she took in the situation.

"Yeah, just like we were on our wedding day."

"You are gorgeous baby girl. I can't believe how fast you grew up. They are ready for you in a few minutes."

"I'm going to go give Tyler the talk," Arizona said as she excused herself.

"Mommy, don't scare him. You already gave him the 'hurt her and I kill you' talk years ago."

"I will be gentle, I promise." She kissed Madison's cheek and then gave her wife a soft kiss. "See you out there."

Callie straightened out Madison's veil and asked, "Are you ready?"

"I think so. I'm just so nervous and worried that this is not real. God Mama, I love him so much."

"I know you do. He loves you too sweetheart."

"How did you know Mommy was the one?"

Callie thought back to that day, "Well, I just knew the moment I saw her at the end of that aisle. I was walking towards the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Your Mommy was the person I wanted to wake up to, she's my best friend, and I just knew I couldn't live without her."

"Ya that's Tyler. This is definitely the right thing," she said calming down a little bit as a bright smile spread across her face.

"Tyler is a good man. He will take care of you and you two are going to be so happy. I can't wait till you give me some grandkids."

"Ha, one thing at a time Mama. I just have to get down that aisle first."

….

Meanwhile, across the chapel, Tyler was about to get the low down from Arizona.

"You look very handsome Tyler," Arizona said first.

"Thank you Arizona, I bet Madison looks amazing. I just can't wait to see her."

"She's a bit of a wreck. Afraid you are gonna change your mind on her."

Tyler laughed, "That sounds like my girl. She's crazy to think I wouldn't jump at this chance to be with her forever. I have loved her my entire life."

"I know. We always knew you two would end up together."

"I couldn't image my life any other way. She makes all of my dreams come true."

"That's exactly how you should feel. I don't think I need to say more than if you hurt her your ass is grass right?"

"I get it Arizona, trust me I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Good. She's my first little girl and I'm entrusting her to you. Take care of my baby Ty."

"I promise that I will. Nothing could keep me from spending my life taking care of her and making her happy."

Trevor peeked his head in, "Alright son, you ready?"

"Never been more ready in my life," he said as he smiled ready to go see his woman.

…..

Tyler was up at the alter looking to see his bride coming down the aisle. She had one parent on either side leading her to the alter. They put her veil up and gave her a kiss on opposite cheeks.

"We love you Madison," they both said to her.

Callie turned to Tyler, "I know Arizona gave you the talk, but you better take care of our baby."

"I promise," Tyler said as he turned and took Madison's hand.

Callie and Arizona sat in each other's arms watching their oldest daughter promise herself to Tyler who was basically a second son to them. Natalie stood next to Madison as the maid of honor and Leo was proudly Tyler's best man. They looked at their three wonderful children and were extremely proud.

The minister finished with, "you may now kiss the bride." Their first child was married. Tyler and Madison walked hand in hand down the aisle as a tear fell down Callie's cheek.

"I can't believe she's married" Callie said looking on.

"I know. They are perfect together."

….

Later on at the reception they were all having a blast. Leo had just turned 21, so he was taking advantage of the open bar. Tyler laughed at him and went up behind him.

"Careful bro. You don't wanna end up passing out before the end of the night."

"I'm not going to pass out, I'm gonna find a pretty lady to take home."

"Don't do anything too stupid. There is a breakfast in the morning and you don't want to do the walk of shame in front of your moms."

Leo laughed, "Thanks for the advice. And Ty, I'm glad you and Madison ended up together. It just fits."

The dj then announced the first of the serious of dances for the evening. "Okay folks, we are going to have two parent dances. First, it's the mothers of the bride, then the groom's parents."

Arizona took her daughters hand while Callie led Tyler out to the floor. Callie and Madison were excellent dancers and glided all over the floor.

"Let give them a run for their money Mom," Tyler said as she swung Arizona out and twisted her back into his chest.

"Okay son, lets do it."

Callie and Arizona were eyeing each other as they each tried to show off. Then, halfway through the song they switched so that they got a chance with each half of the couple. The next song, Allison and Trevor stood up. Tyler danced with his mom and they talked about the future. She kept pressuring him for grandbabies, after all the honeymoon was a perfect place to start.

"So Madison, you ready to be an Anderson?"

"I think it is a little late for that question, but yes I am more than ready."

"You know Tyler has loved you forever. I remember down in Brazil at bedtime he told us you and him were going to get married and get lots of dogs. The same week you told your mom's you wanted to have a beautiful wife when you grew up."

Madison laughed at the story she had heard many times when they teased her about Tyler. "Yeah, I had to settle for him though, pretty girls didn't really cut it for me."

"Treat my boy right Madison."

"I can't wait."

…

A few hours later, everyone was danced out. They couldn't believe that it was almost over. Just the family was left. Leo had left with some girl, but the parents and new couple were wrapping it up.

"Did you see Leo stumble out with that blonde bimbo?" Callie said as she took a gulp of her drink.

"Oh, so blonde's are bimbos?" Arizona teased.

"Not all blondes. Not my blonde, but she was a bimbo laughing over his every word and throwing herself at him. God, he makes me so frustrated sometimes, I want him to find a nice girl that he should want to bring home to us."

"Relax Callie," Trevor broke in, "Leo is just being a young man. He will find a great girl someday."

"I know, I just want what is best for my kids."

"They will have the best Cal," Arizona said, "And did you see Natalie and Brie tonight? They are so adorable, probably should start planning that wedding."

"I'm glad that all worked out. Seems like they have been together forever too," Allison pointed out.

"I like Brie," Madison said from her spot next to Tyler, "And I knew little Natalie liked the chicks since she was like 13. Every time we went to football games, she had her eyes on the cheerleaders."

It was true, Natalie never had any interest in the boys and since that weekend at the Stanford Graduation she was out as a proud lady lover. Natalie and Brie had been dating since a few months after that and were about to graduate high school. They had both committed to the same college and were going to be on soccer scholarships.

"Yeah their sleepovers turned a little less innocent right after your graduation from college Madison," Callie said.

"Speaking of less innocent. I think we should let these two lovebirds get to it," Trevor slurred pointing to the bride and groom.

"Dad!" Trevor warned knowing his Dad could be quite outspoken with a few drinks in him.

"Whatever Ty. Besides I know you took her innocence a long time ago….Junior prom right?"

Madison's mouth dropped open and she blushed just like Arizona.

"Trevor! I do not want to think about my little girl in that position," Arizona said clearly wanting to change the subject.

"She's not a little girl anymore," Allison added.

"Okay, on that note. I am going to take my bride to bed. Great conversation," Trevor said.

"Thank you for such an amazing day Mommy and Mama," Madison said as she kissed them both.

"Have a good night," Trevor told his son in a hug, then he gave them both a wink as they left.

"Well, I'm gonna take my sexy wife to bed," Callie said as she pulled Arizona out of her chair.

"Allison, we have a bed calling us too," Trevor said following suite.

….

After a night of love making, Callie and Arizona lay in bed running hands up and down one another.

"Today was wonderful," Callie said.

"Yes it was. They are so happy. Oh to be young and in love."

"We were once young and in love. Now I'm all old, but still just as in love as on our wedding day."

"Same here. We have some pretty great kids don't we?"

"Yes we do. I just wish Allison and Trevor had a little girl that Leo could settle down with," Callie said still frustrated that he was such a player right now.

"Don't worry Calliope. He just hasn't found the right one yet."

"Yes he did. Don't you remember Karly? That boy was head over heels in love with her."

"Yeah, I was surprised when he brought her home to meet the fam, but she even lasted through our interrogation and the sibling night," Arizona reminisced.

"I want him to get back with her. I wish he would tell us what happened."

"He will, when he is ready. I think this is his way of avoiding it. His Mommy does the same thing."

"Yeah, yeah, but I finally ended up with my perfect woman."

"And so will he."


	41. Big Happy Family

A/N: This is the last chapter folks. Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to start posting a new fic soon, but still trying to plan it out. Kinda hittin' a bit of writers block cause I feel like most of the stories have been told over and over.

Big Happy Family:

Arizona was just getting back from a run, something she still did in her older years to keep her sane and clear her head. She was nervous because Madison was in her last week of pregnancy. They didn't find out the sex of the baby, but either way they couldn't be more excited. The phone rang just as she was about to get ready to shower, so she was totally naked answering it.

"Mommy!" Madison was on the other end sounding panicked, "I think I'm in labor. Please come, Tyler isn't home and I'm scared."

"Okay Madison, just breathe. I will be there as soon as I can." She threw the phone into her purse and ran out to the living room to get Callie.

"Calliope, Calliope, where are you?"

Callie looked up from her reading to see her very sweaty and naked wife.

"Oh boy, are you that ready for me?"

"What?"

Callie gestured at Arizona's body and she looked down to see she was still in her birthday suit. "Oh no, I mean I am always ready for you, but I was about to get into the shower when Madison called. She is in labor, we have to go."

Arizona grabbed her purse and keys. "Come one Calliope. Move your ass."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, everything is at Madison's house. I knew we should have made her stay here while Tyler was out of town."

"Baby, not that I don't love it, but you are still naked."

"Oh yeah, okay, okay. Start the car, I will change quick."

They sped over to the house only a few miles away and ran inside. Madison was lying on the couch clearly in pain.

"Okay sweetie, we need to get you to the hospital. Mama will grab your bag from upstairs," Arizona said as she led Madison to the car.

At the hospital, Arizona immediately began giving orders. While Callie helped Madison get settled into the room Arizona made sure the whole floor knew who was boss.

"Okay people. That woman in there is my little girl, which means you do everything to make her comfortable. She needs something you jump. Do you hear me, you jump," Arizona ordered.

"Anything happens to my baby, you are all out of jobs. Got it!"

Callie came out to witness Arizona freakin' out. "Okay Arizona, I think they get it. Stand down Mommy."

"They need to know who they are dealing with Calliope. How is she?"

"She's okay, but she wants you."

Arizona came in to find Madison having another contraction. They were coming very quickly now and Arizona had an idea that this baby was coming soon. She grabbed Madison's hand.

"You are doing so great Mads," she comforted.

Allison and Trevor came busting into the room, "Madison, we called Tyler, he is on the next plane back."

"God damnit, he better get here!" Madison screamed as she tried to handle the pain.

"I told him, I told him that trip was stupid, but NOOOO it was such an important meeting. The meeting of his career! Well, I'm having his damn baby."

Arizona started to chuckle when she thought about how similar this was to Madison's birth. She was yelling just like her Mama had been when Arizona wasn't there.

"Nothing about this is funny Mom," Madison growled as she squeezed her hand.

"I know. I am just thinking about the day you were born. I was just coming in from Africa and your Mama was in labor. I entered the room to her screaming that she was going to kill me."

"Well that makes sense. Tyler is so dead if he doesn't make it in time."

Not too long later she was ready to push and Tyler had not arrived. Madison was crying as her moms held her hands on both sides.

"I don't want to push. I can't do this without him. He promised he would be by my side when we decided to do this and now he isn't here."

"Okay baby girl. We know, we know. You have to push though, we will both stay with you the whole time."

"Promise, you will let me squeeze as hard as I need to?"

"Yup, you can use us for whatever you want."

"Okay, if I have you both, I think I can do this."

Arizona jumped behind Madison on the bed and Callie came closer to her side. She was in intense labor for another 20 minutes and had been pushing for quite a while.

"Mommy, I can't, I can't push anymore. God it hurts."

"I know it hurts, but you can do this Madison. You can," Callie soothed her.

"Fuck Tyler! He did this to me. I hate him, I am going to have his balls when he gets here."

"Okay, you just need to push one last time," Arizona coaxed her.

Right before it was over, Tyler ran into the room, "Oh my god Madison, I got here as quickly as I could."

Madison let out a scream as she glared at him.

Tyler rushed to her side and kissed her cheek. "I'm here now, lets have this baby."

"Fuck you Tyler, I can't believe I let you do this to me!"

Tyler looked to Arizona and Callie for help.

"Hey kid, you are on your own. Pregnant wives get to do that when they are in labor," Callie said.

Arizona moved from behind Madison and said, "Hey Ty, you should take over."

He scooted in behind her and Arizona took a spot at her side.

"Do you want us to leave?" Arizona asked.

"No way. Please stay Mommy, Mama you stay too."

Two more huge pushes and they heard the baby cry. Callie and Arizona moved and saw it was a perfect little girl.

"Oh Madison, she is beautiful."

Tyler got up and cut the cord. They wrapped the baby and put her in Madison's waiting arms.

"You did good sweetie," Tyler said as he ran his hand over her goopy head.

"We did good," Madison said.

"Okay, we are gonna go find your parents Ty. We'll give you a minute to be together."

…

A few weeks later Madison and Tyler were settling in to being parents. Callie and Arizona absolutely loved their new role as grandparents and scooped the little girl up every chance they got. Peyton Leah Anderson had completely captured everyone's hearts. Natalie and Brie were able to come home a few days before on a break from school and were currently doting over little Peyton.

"God Madison she is so beautiful," Natalie exclaimed as the baby cooed at her aunt.

"Thanks Nat," Madison said trying to hold back a yawn that made its way out.

"Madison, why don't you let us watch her and go take a nap," Brie offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you look exhausted and we are excited to spend time with her."

"Awesome. I could use a nap," Madison said moving towards her bedroom.

"Sleep as long as you like sis," Natalie said never taking her eyes off the baby.

"I can't believe your sister had a baby. Seems like just yesterday we were at the wedding."

"I know. It is like they have been together forever though."

"I want that," Brie said quietly.

"Want what babe?"

"Marriage and kids," Brie said looking at Natalie.

They didn't realize that Callie was about to walk in and was overhearing this whole conversation.

"Oh um, yeah," Natalie said nervously.

"Relax Nat, I'm not proposing at this moment, you should know I'm more romantic than that. I just want you to know that's what I want."

"Brie, I want that too," Natalie said taking her hand, "You just caught me off guard."

"I don't just want that Nat. I want all of that with you."

"I figured when you mentioned it. I wouldn't have stayed with you all of these years if I didn't want a future with you."

"Sounds amazing," Brie said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Callie chose that moment to walk in figuring the meat of the conversation was over for now.

"Hello ladies," Callie said coming over and reaching for the baby, "How's my little angel."

"She's good Mama," Natalie said hanging over Peyton.

Callie pulled out her phone while they sat and texted Arizona.

_You will never guess what I just overheard. Natalie and Brie talking about marriage and babies! –Cal_

_Well that's exciting. I love them together and totally want more grandbabies. –Ari_

_Yes, more grandbabies would be ideal –Cal_

_I'm about to go into surgery; I'll see you later for dinner babe – Ari_

After dinner Natalie went up to bed early with a headache and Callie and Arizona sat out on the back porch. A few minutes later Brie made her way out.

"Callie, Arizona, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, I think you know Natalie and I are pretty serious."

"Yeah, we gathered that," Callie said chuckling.

"And I love her more than you know. Like she is the one and totally it for me. I can't even imagine my life without her. She's so amazing and well I guess you know that since she is your daughter and all your kids are amazing…."

Arizona cut her off, "Brie, honey you are rambling."

"Uh yeah I know, I'm just nervous," Brie said.

"You don't need to be nervous. Just let us know what is on your mind."

"I want to ask Natalie to marry me. I just want to get your permission first."

"Wow, you think you are ready for that?" Arizona asked.

"Yes, I do," Brie said, "We have been together for a long time and I am 100% sure that I want to spend my life with her. I just hope she wants to spend her life with me."

"Well, you have my support," Callie said.

"Mine too and trust me hun, she will say yes," Arizona added.

"If she freaks out, which she probably will, I know she is going to come to you two first. So this is a heads up."

"Just let us know when and we will be ready," Callie laughed knowing Brie was right about her youngest.

….

About a week later Natalie and Brie were set to go back to school in a few days and they had just finished having an amazing time home with family. Almost everything centered around little Peyton, but they were all content with that. Earlier in the evening Brie had texted Arizona's phone and said:

_I'm popping the question tonight, so be prepared for hurricane Natalie in panic mode sweeping in._

Both Callie and Arizona chuckled at that and were totally prepared to talk their little girl down. Callie knew it would be Arizona in the end who got through to her. It was late and they were in bed reading when they figured Brie had chickened out. Then they heard it, the front door slamming and a very flushed Natalie running into their room. She jumped into their bed and was ranting full on Spanish.

"Nat, English!" Arizona commanded because she could not understand a word of that rant.

"She did it. She just dropped the bomb on me!" Natalie yelled.

"Okay, what exactly happened?"

"We had this amazing and wonderful dinner at the most romantic restaurant ever and were taking a walk in my favorite park. Then she just looks at me and gets on one knee. She asked me to marry her!"

"Isn't that what you want with her Mija?" Callie asked.

"Well I mean yeah, I think so, maybe, but I'm still freaking out."

"I'm not surprised, milestones and big things like this have always scared you," Arizona added.

"Yeah, oh god and I just said 'I dunno' and rushed home. She's prolly downstairs by now thinking its over. Its not over, I still want to be with her."

"Don't worry, she knew this would happen," Callie told her.

"Wait, what?" Natalie asked in surprise.

"Brie came to us and asked for our permission. Then she said she knew you were going to freak out and come to us first thing. She even texted us earlier to prepare us."

"And you didn't tell me!"

Arizona laughed, "We couldn't spoil that for her. She knows you so well and loves you enough to give you your moment to freak out. And I can guarantee she will be waiting patiently until you are ready."

"God Mommy you are so right. She's perfect isn't she?"

"She's perfect for you baby girl. She knows when to push and when to give you space. And there isn't anything she wouldn't do for you. Its like me and your mom," Callie said looking over at her beautiful wife.

"Nat if you aren't ready or you need time, then just tell her that. She loves you enough to stick around and work through that."

"I don't know how to know if I'm ready. I love her with all of my heart and we have been together for like ever. And I'm totally sure that I do want to spend the rest of my life with her, but I'm still scared."

"And that's okay. I felt the exact same way the first time we got engaged. I had never even thought I would ever want marriage and a family until your Mama. It freaked me out at first that she made me want all those things. By the second time around I was the one desperate to marry her" Arizona said.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should go talk to your woman. Tell her about your fears and how she can help. Let her in even though I know you always tend to shut people out," she continued.

"Yeah, I do. She makes me open up though. Sometimes I hate it because I can't even put walls up with her anymore, but it is also amazing."

"Every good man in a storm like you and your Mommy need someone who can get past the barriers," Callie said thinking about how they were so similar to her and Arizona.

"And its so worth it to let them," Arizona added.

"Thanks moms. I don't know what I would do without you."

"We love you Nat," They said as they kissed her head.

Natalie moved out of the room heading off to talk to her girl. It was times like these that she didn't know what anyone without such amazing parents did to survive.

…

Natalie found Brie on the back porch just gazing off into space.

"Hey," she said tentatively walking over to her.

"Hey yourself," Brie whispered looking away from her focus on nothing.

"I'm sorry I freaked and ran away like that."

"Don't be sorry, I expected it which is why I did this while we were home. I knew you were going to need your moms."

"Yeah, you were right."

"Well obviously," Brie said lightening the mood.

"They calmed me down and told me to talk to you."

"Listen Natalie. I love you and I am totally and completely sure that I want to marry you, but if you don't want that I get it. If this is too much or too soon we can wait."

"Thank you. I don't know Brie. Honestly, I have no idea yet. I'm sure of my feelings and I'm sure that I do want a life with you, but marriage just freaks me out."

"I know that. I just am having a hard time understanding why it is such a big deal. We live together; we are planning on staying together. We are not going to break up and we know we want forever. Why not make that official."

"I guess when you put it like that it seems so obvious, but it doesn't feel that simple to me."

"If you are saying no because you are scared, then we can work through it, but if you are saying no because you don't want this you need to let me know now."

"I'm not saying no, but I am scared. I'm just saying that I need a little bit of time to think about it. Can you give me that?"

"I can give you that," Brie said pulling Natalie into herself.

"I love you," Natalie said as she responded to the embrace.

"I love you too. Every stubborn and confusing part of you."

…

The night before they left for their final semester of graduate school the family had a big dinner party. Everyone was there and they were having a wonderful time. Natalie and Brie just went back to acting like nothing had happened and Brie was trying to give her time. Arizona and Callie just dropped it and figured she would let them know what was happening when she was ready. Obviously, this was harder than it seemed because they wanted to know what would happen.

Natalie sat in the corner of the party watching Brie interact with her family. She was happily chatting with Madison as she worked her magic with little Peyton. She was just a natural with the family. **Wow, I'm so lucky that she is going to be my wife** she thought. **SHIT did I just think that so easily like it's the most natural thing in the world?**

On the other side of the room she watched her mothers. They were talking to Allison and Trevor and she just sat to watch them interact. They had been through a lot and had their ups and downs, but it was so clear that they were still so in love. She saw the way they looked at each other and made sure to keep contact. It was so natural and meant to be. She wanted that in 30 years. As she thought about it her eyes drifted back to Brie, she realized right then, she wanted that with Brie. She couldn't imagine herself with anyone else ever.

As she came to this realization Brie looked up at her and all the love Brie gave her everyday shone over. God she was breathtakingly stunning and the absolute perfect match for Natalie. She set down her wine and confidently walked over to Brie.

"Um excuse me, I have an announcement to make," she said getting everyone's attention.

Brie looked at her with a confused stare, but just waiting like everyone else. Then she knew exactly what Natalie was doing when she knelt down and took her hand.

"I don't know why I am so stubborn and it takes me longer to figure things out, but at least I finally did. I love you more than anything and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. You complete me in every way and make me a better person. So, Brie Courtney Smith would you make me the happiest woman in the world and be my wife?"

Brie was already crying and smiling through all the tears, "Of course I will Natalie, there is nothing that I want more."

They sealed the deal with a kiss as everyone applauded, then pretty quickly made their way away from the party no doubt to celebrate their new engagement.

"So our other little girl is getting married," Arizona said to her wife.

"Yup, she's getting married. I'm so happy for them," Callie responded.

"Told you one of our chicas was gonna marry a lady," Arizona joked.

"Yes you did," Callie said kissing her wife.

"It's because I'm right and I'm awesome," Arizona said between kisses.

"Oh shut up," Callie scolded, but secretly she had grown to love that mantra. Her wife was usually right plus she was damn awesome and so was her amazing family.


	42. The Final Piece

A/N: Alright, I know I said the last chapter was the end, but since so many of you asked for this I couldn't say no. This is actualllyyy the last chapter, but I wanted to wrap up Leo's story for those fans who wanted to see that. Its pretty long too so enjoy.

The Final Piece:

It was the summertime and Brie and Natalie were on break after their first year of graduate school. Brie had just finished her first year in a teacher education program and Natalie was following her Mama to pursue a writing career. The wedding was set for the beginning of July, just a few weeks away. The whole family was abuzz with excitement.

Arizona walked into the living room, which had become wedding central in the Robbins-Torres household. Brie and Callie were in full on wedding planning mode. Natalie was trying to help, but it was clear she was not quite as into the planning process as the other two women.

"Arizona, just wait until you see the floral arrangements we just finalized. They are amazing!" Callie sang.

"I bet they are. This is your area of expertise my lady."

"Your right. I'm pretty talented, you got lucky," Callie said winking at Arizona and pulling her in for a kiss.

"You two are so cute," Brie said, "I can't wait to be like that in 30 years."

Natalie just smiled, "It's a little gross watching my moms make out all the time, but yeah they are cute."

"Hey," Arizona said smacking her arm, "We are not gross!"

Everyone just chuckled at the antics and continued talking wedding plans. Naturally, Callie and Brie took the conversation over while Arizona and Natalie sat back a little bit. The other two were caught up in their own little world and weren't even listening, so Arizona leaned over to talk to her daughter.

"It will all be worth it, I promise."

"Huh, oh yeah I know," Natalie said.

"I know this whole wedding planning thing is overwhelming."

"Yeah, the planning part isn't my thing. I'm soooo ready for the being married part and starting our lives together part, but I don't really care how we get there."

"I was like that too. Gotta appease our women," Arizona said winking at her youngest.

"Yup, its our job," she joked back.

"So Mama, Mommy, I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's up Mija?" Callie asked.

"Well I know you both walked Madison down the aisle and that was awesome, but I kinda wanted to do something different. Don't freak out or anything, I don't want just one of you or some random person. I was thinking that I wanted to ask Leo to walk me down the aisle."

Callie and Arizona thought for a moment, then Arizona responded first, "Nat, I think that would be wonderful."

Callie added her own approval, "I'm touched that you two are so close and you would want that. Under one condition though."

"Which is?" Natalie questioned.

"We get to lift your veil and give you a kiss before we hand you off to Brie."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Natalie responded looking to Brie for approval.

"I'm cool with all of that. Sounds nice," she said rubbing Natalie's hand.

"I was thinking you could call him and ask him for me. I want him to know you are totally on board with it."

"We can do that, I need to talk to him about his flight details anyway."

…

"So you are totally okay with not walking her down the aisle?" Arizona asked knowing Callie could get emotional about things like this.

"Yes Arizona, I wouldn't have lied. Our children developed such a special bond and I want to let them cherish that."

"Okay good because I do love the idea."

"I'm gonna call Leo now, lets put it on speaker."

"Hola Mama," Leo said answering Callie's phone call.

"Hola Mijo, Mommy is here too."

"Of course she is, hello Mommy," he added.

"Hey baby, when are you getting in?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. There is sort of a change of plans."

"Oh no you don't!" Callie started to lecture, "You cancelled your Easter visit with absolutely no explanation. I swear to god if you bail out right now I am going to flip out and start a Spanish rant."

"Mama calm down, I'm still coming," Leo assured her.

"You better be," Arizona chimed in, "We all know where her Spanish rants lead."

"I actually have a good explanation for why I cancelled Easter. I um, well I went home with a girl that weekend."

"You have a woman you didn't tell us about!" Callie exclaimed.

"Ma, I'm telling you now okay. I just didn't want to get your hopes up before because you always make such a big deal out of how badly you want me to settle down with a woman who isn't a 'hussy'"

Arizona giggled and Callie responded, "Well I do want that. I just want you to be happy Leo, with someone who isn't a total bimbo!"

"I know you do. I think that now I can tell you I think I found that woman. Her name is Arynn. She is amazing and I think you will love her. I mean I hope you will because umm… I love her."

"Hurray, thank god. I am so happy you found someone Mijo!" Callie rejoiced at first.

"That sounds wonderful, I hope we will get to meet this little lady of yours," Arizona piped in.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. She is coming with me for the wedding. We fly in Friday afternoon."

"She isn't a hussy is she?" Callie questioned coming off her cloud for a second.

"No Mama, she isn't a hussy. Honestly, she is everything you ever wanted for me."

"We can't wait to meet her, but we also have something to talk to you about."

"Okay, hit me."

"Natalie wanted us to ask you if you would walk her down the aisle."

"I, oh my. Mama, are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I am. It makes me so proud that she wants you to do that so if you want to, then I want you to."

"Of course I want to, she my only little sister. Giving her away would be an honor."

"Excellent! We will let Nat know and will expect you and Arynn on Friday," Arizona told him.

"Can I make a request?" Leo asked before ending the conversation.

"Anything," Arizona said.

"Can you please take it easy on her. She's really nervous and I don't want you to scare her away."

"Mijo, if she is the one and worth it she won't be scared away. I can't promise I'm not going to make sure she is good enough for you."

"Mommy, help please."

"I'll try to keep her in check kiddo, but I can't promise anything. Plus, I agree that she's gonna have to prove herself. Just anyone isn't good enough for my only little boy."

"Okay, okay, just go a little easy on her."

"I'll try only because I love you so much," Arizona conceded.

"Love you Moms and can't wait to be there Friday."

"We love you too, Bye."

…..

Friday came around and Callie insisted to be the one to pick up Leo. Arizona went along to back up Leo trying to protect his girl. Callie meant well, but she was super protective of her children and Leo was the first one to bring a girl into their lives after already dating. They had known Tyler since he was born and Brie had been Natalie's best friend for years before they got together. This whole bringing a random girl home thing was new.

"Calliope, I know you are in Mama bear mode and even though I think its super hot, please don't lay into her right away."

"I'll try, but only because I expect to be rewarded later," Callie said kissing her quickly.

"Mommy, Mama!" They heard Leo yell from afar. The two looked up to see him waving at them holding the hand of a very pretty little blonde.

"He always did have a thing for blondes," Arizona commented as she noticed his new girlfriend's appearance.

"Yeah, but they were all bimbos."

"Well there are plenty of cute, respectable, wonderful blondes like myself out there so give her a chance."

Leo wrapped them both in hugs when he got closer and kissed them on the cheek while his girlfriend shyly stood back.

"Moms this is my girlfriend Arynn. Arynn, meet the most amazing parents a kid could ask for," He said trying to butter them up a little bit even though he totally meant it.

"Its nice to meet you both," Arynn said reaching out her hand.

"Good firm handshake," Arizona said, "I like that. Daddy always said it was sign of good character."

"Well thank you. I like to think I fit that description," Arynn said laughing a bit.

They grabbed the bags and walked towards the car. Arizona dropped back a little bit next to Leo, "So far so good buddy."

"Yeah, thanks for calming her down before we got here. I know you did."

"That my job," Arizona said walking quicker to catch up with her wife. Leo looked over at Arynn and gave her a reassuring smile as he squeezed her hand.

In the car on the way home, Leo and Arizona chatted about all sorts of things. Arynn jumped in every now and then, but was mostly quiet letting nerves get the best of her. Callie was dead quiet and no one was sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"So," Callie finally started, "You were able to get my baby boy to skip Easter at home with his family."

"Calliope!" "Mama!" Arizona and Leo warned at the same time.

"Its… Its okay," Arynn said finding her nerve and grabbing Leo's hand, "Actually, it was Leo's idea. I really wanted to meet you two and his amazing sisters, but he wouldn't hear of it. He just said he wasn't ready for that and I had to respect it. When I insisted that he come home, he asked to be able to meet my family. I couldn't really say no."

"Alright," Callie said eying her carefully.

"I have wanted to meet you for so long. All Leo ever talks about is his amazing family. It's Mama this and Mommy that. I feel like I already know you."

"That's good, we are glad you're here," Arizona said trying to calm the waters.

"How long exactly is sooo long?" Callie asked not letting up.

"Um," she said not really sure what details Leo had told his Moms about timeframe, so she just decided to be honest, "A little over a year."

"Over a year!" Callie yelled turning to glare at Leo.

It's a good thing Arizona was driving because Callie would have crashed right then.

"I'm sorry Mama okay. I know you like to know these things and I usually tell you everything, but I just needed to be established first. I wanted to know for sure that it was going to work out and that it was right before I told you."

"Well that is a very long time to lie to your mother Mijo."

"I didn't lie. I just didn't mention it. I knew the moment I did you would find an excuse to come visit so you could meet her and I didn't want that until it was for sure something long term."

"That makes sense, but I do wish you told us earlier," Arizona said.

"Yeah no kidding," Callie huffed folding her arms.

"I'm sorry, but can we please just drop that and get on with this visit."

"Sure Leo," Arizona assured, but Callie didn't quite look ready to give in.

…

Arynn got along with everyone very well at dinner and seemed to be fitting into the family just fine. Callie didn't really talk to her much. She was polite and kept up appearances, but it was clear she had not given her approval yet. Callie was usually a much more warm and welcoming person, but something about her only little boy made her a bit of a monster towards the intruder taking him away. The new couple ended up retiring early probably so Leo could ease her mind about the obvious tension with his mother.

The next morning Arynn went for her usual morning run to clear her head. To her surprise, she saw Arizona out on the road a few miles in.

"Well, fancy seeing you here," Arizona said as she stopped at a familiar bench to stretch.

"Hello, I run every morning actually. Especially when I need to clear my head, so didn't want to stop that on vacation."

"I do the same thing so I get it. I'm sure you have a lot in that head that needs clearing, meeting the family is tough."

"Yeah, but you have all been so nice," Arynn responded not wanting to let on that she didn't feel very accepted by his other mother.

"Arynn, you don't have to pretend just because she's my wife. I know Callie has been much less than welcoming to you."

"Uh, yeah well I understand."

"Just know that in the end she's worth it. Leo is our only little boy. Brie and Tyler were in our lives long before they dated our kids, so it was easier for them. Plus, Callie has always been more protective of Leo. It's probably because of how we got him. I trust you know the story."

"Yeah, he told me all about it."

"He's the only one of our kids we have ever seen in danger and laying helpless in a hospital bed like that. It took a while to nurse him back to health, so she always turns into protective mode with him much easier."

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense."

"Hang in there girl, she will come around."

"Thanks," Arynn said finishing her stretch and giving Arizona a bright smile.

"No problem, I can see you are a great girl and Leo really cares for you."

"How do you know?" Arynn asked curiously.

"Leo would never bring a girl home if he wasn't serious about her. His track record hasn't necessary been many serious relationships, so he would never tell us that he was serious about someone unless he meant it."

"Good to know, I really care about him too. And he's right ya know?"

"Right about what?" Arizona asked.

"He does have an amazing family."

"Thank you," Arizona gushed thinking out her beautiful family, "How bout we challenge each other with a bit of a race on the way back. I like to do that cause it pushes me harder."

"Ha, I make Leo do that with me all the time. Lets do it!"

….

Arizona went into her bedroom after the run feeling great. She ran must faster than usual racing against Arynn and she really did like the girl. Callie was still lying in bed, so Arizona crawled up to her.

"You are all sweaty babe," Callie mumbled as Arizona leaned in for a kiss.

"Whatever, you like me all sweaty."

"That's true," Callie told her kissing her back.

"So, I saw Arynn out on my run this morning."

"Oh really?" Callie questioned sounding less than amused.

"She's a lot like me you know."

"What? I don't think she is like you at all."

"Well, maybe if you stopped being rude to her and seeing her as a threat you could actually see it."

"I am not rude," Callie defended.

"Babe, I love you, but I have never seen you be so cold to someone like that for no reason."

"Whatever," Callie said pushing her off.

"I'm just saying I have taken time to talk to her and watch her with Leo. She's a whole lot like me and she seems pretty great if I do say so myself."

"Well I'm not ready to accept her yet," Callie said wrapping her rob around herself and exiting the bedroom. She went downstairs and made some coffee then moved out to her favorite spot on the back porch. She liked to sit there with Arizona and talk in the morning or just sit by herself to think. Problem is, Arynn was sitting in her spot. Before she could turn around Arynn had noticed her.

"Oh Mrs. Robbins-Torres, I'm sorry you can sit here," Arynn choked out jumping up.

"No its fine," Callie said moving to different chair across a table.

"It is such a beautiful day and I like to sit and reflect after my morning runs."

"Yeah, Arizona does that a lot too."

"She said she runs every morning."

"Yup," Callie said looking out into the yard.

"Um, I know maybe I should just stay quiet, but I just need to say this. I get why you are giving me a hard time and I totally understand that you are protective of Leo, but I would really like a fair chance."

"Okay."

"I just need you to know that I'm not like the girls he usually hangs around. Trust me, I know about his past and I'm nothing like those 'hussies' as you call them."

Callie chuckled a little bit at that one.

"Yeah Leo talks about you a lot and frankly I was upset when he wouldn't introduce me to his family earlier or even tell you about me. He had to let me know about how you had seen and heard about too many 'bimbos and hussies' for him to bring someone home that wasn't really serious."

"Which means you two are really serious?"

"Yes, we are. I know it's only been like 13 months, but I honestly love him. And I would be protective too if I had created such an amazing man, but I just need you to know that I really care about him too so I get it. I don't need you to love me right away, I just need you to give me a chance and let me show you that I'm the kind of girl who can deserve your son. He is caring and smart and honorable and I can only thank you for raising him to be so wonderful. You should be so proud because despite his faults, he is everything a parent would want him to be."

"You give a pretty good speech," Callie commented.

"Uh yeah, I actually tend to ramble. Especially when I'm nervous and you make me nervous because I care what you think."

"As you should."

"All I'm asking for is a real chance to prove myself. I hope you will give that to me. I know Leo loves me, but I can honestly say that I believe, in the end, his families' opinion matters to him too much for us not to get along. If you can't bring yourself to approve, I'm afraid he won't be able to fully commit to me. So please don't write me off just yet," Arynn finished getting up and walking inside.

A few minutes later Arizona appeared on the porch and sat across from Callie without a word. She could tell Callie was thinking.

"Okay fine. She is a little like you."

Arizona just smiled knowing Callie would be coming around soon enough.

….

Later that day, everyone was in the living room hanging out when Callie came in.

"Arynn, I was thinking we could head out and grab some lunch together."

"Oh yeah, we could do that," Arynn said shocked that Callie had asked.

"Just you two?" Leo questioned skeptically.

"Yes, just us two. I want to actually have a chance to get to know her better."

"I'll just go change quick and we can go," Arynn said hoping that this meant Callie had let what she said earlier sink in.

At lunch it was awkward and quiet at first, but Callie broke the tension by saying, "Listen Arynn, I want to apologize for being so rude to you. I didn't have any right and trust me when I say I am not usually like that."

"I know. Leo has told me all about you and I know you have a huge heart. He loves that about you."

Callie smiled, "Yes, its my huge heart that gets me into these things though. I love my son so much and really want what is best for him. It just translates into crazy protective psycho sometimes."

Arynn chuckled, then quickly stopped, "Sorry."

"Its fine, it was funny. It's okay to laugh."

Arynn let out a breath she was holding, "Okay good. So go ahead. I know you have tons of questions. Ask away!"

"Alright. What are your intentions with my son?"

"Honestly, I want something long term. I know we need to be together longer before this happens, but I really do see myself marrying him someday."

"Okay, what about kids? Do you want that someday too?"

"Yeah, I think so. I was never that girl who spent her whole life dreaming about having kids and wanting that. To be honest it's not something I wanted until Leo. For the first time, I really see a future and I think kids could be a part of that."

Callie realized she was a lot more like Arizona than she thought. "Well that's good. Have you ever cheated on someone?"

"No Ma'am. That's a deal breaker for me. Honesty and fidelity are extremely important to me."

"How many sexual partners have you had?" Callie asked without skipping a beat.

Arynn spit out her water not thinking that was the next question coming, "Uh, wow."

"Answer the question please."

Arynn blushed a little bit, "Well, three."

"I assume that is including Leo."

"Okay and just when I thought it couldn't get any more personal. Yes, including Leo."

"Good," Callie responded taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Okay, interrogation part is done. Now lets just talk. Tell me about yourself."

"Phew," Arynn said glad that was over, "Lets see. I was a runner in college, cross- country actually. Running started as a way to clear my head and I was pretty good at it so I did that all through high school, it got me a scholarship. I majored in Chemistry because I am a total science nerd. For a while I thought I wanted to go into medicine, but then I did this internship in the lab doing cancer research my junior year. It sucked me in, I love the lab and it just makes sense to me. It became my passion, so I'm working on my PhD and hope to continue on with more cancer research."

"That's pretty impressive," Callie admitted, "Arizona would probably love to hear about all that."

"Yeah, Leo said the same thing. I would love to show you some of my research too though. Some of it is just nerdy science stuff, but some of it is really cool. If you come visit, I could take you to my lab."

"I would actually really like that."

"The guest bedroom is just sitting there, so come down anytime you like."

"Wait, you two live together?" Callie asked totally surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I thought you knew. Uh yeah we moved in together a few months ago."

"It seems my boy kept quite a lot from us."

"I know and I'm sorry. I tried to get him to tell you, but I didn't want to push. I just kinda thought he wasn't serious about me and didn't care enough to tell his family. I was insecure about pressuring him."

"That's understandable. Leo may have my heart, but he got both of our stubbornness."

"Yeah, he can be quite a mule sometimes. I guess he has to have a few flaws."

"So Mrs. Robbins-Torres, are you ever going to write a sequel to your last book?"

"Arynn, you can call me Callie and I'm not sure."

"You have to! There was way too much left unsaid, honestly you need to wrap up those loose ends."

"You read my book?" Callie asked in surprised.

"Well yeah. Leo gushes about you and since he wouldn't let me meet his family I wanted to know as much as I could. Grabbed it at the bookstore and couldn't put it down."

"Thank you. I guess I could think more about a sequel."

"Please do! That would be SUPER!"

"Ha, oh god."

"What?" Arynn asked kind of confused.

"Arizona told me you were a lot like her. She uses the word super all the time."

"Well I guess I'm honored. Arizona is awesome, so I am proud to be seen like her."

"Awesome is another one of those words. She is gonna love to hear about this," Callie laughed.

They fell into easy conversation and Arynn was pretty sure now she had won over both his moms. It made her heart soar.

Back at the house Leo and Arizona were impatiently waiting for their return. It was turning into a very long lunch, which made them think maybe it went well or maybe it went very, very wrong. The two came bustling into the house deep in conversation, but it looked pretty friendly. Arynn bounced over and kissed Leo.

"I gotta go make a quick phone call," she said exiting the room.

"She's the one," Callie said looking at her son.

"Um, excuse me?" Leo responded totally shocked.

"You were right okay. She is wonderful and exactly what I want for my son. This is my way of saying I approve."

"Oh thank you Mama!" Leo exclaiming pulling her into a hug.

"Don't you dare break that girl's heart Leo."

"I won't, I promise."

"Oh and you should know we already planned a visit for August."

"You planned a visit? This morning you hated her and now you are planning visits behind my back."

"Get used to it kiddo. We exchanged digits already."

"Oh boy," Leo said as he left he room to talk to his girl and let her know the good news.

"Wow, that is quite a change of heart my dear." Arizona smiled as she looked at Callie waiting to hear that she was the one who had called it right.

"Fine. I know what you want. You were right."

"YES!" Arizona celebrated.

"She is a lot like you, even down to the words super and awesome."

Arizona just laughed and kissed her wife.

"I did find a key difference though. She didn't fall into quite so many bed before she met her one."

"Calliope!"

"You can't deny it. Before me you had some player days."

"Okay fine, that's true."

"You have her beat by a mile. She has only been with 3 sexual partners."

"Oh my god. You did not ask her that?"

"I needed to know."

"Jesus Calliope, that poor girl."

"She was fine. Don't worry, we are the best of friends now."

"You know what's funny. Both of our youngest ended up with women like their Moms. Brie is just like you and Arynn is just like me."

"Well, we taught them how to treat a lady and they just had to figure out how to find one that was worthy. Why wouldn't they want the best?"

"So modest I see," Arizona said chuckling, "I told you Leo would settle down someday. He just had to find his Arizona. And Natalie found her Calliope."

…

A week later, the wedding had arrived. In typical Robbins-Torres fashion, Natalie had a panic attack the night before the wedding and had to get Brie to come reassure her. She also freaked out before the ceremony and was consoled by her Moms, sister, and brother.

She finally stood outside the doors of the chapel ready to go in. She tugged on Leo's arm nervously.

"Calm down Nat, everything is going to be perfect. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks Leo and thank you for doing this."

"Nowhere else I would rather be. Now lets get you hitched to that hot chick in there."

Natalie chuckled and watched nervously as the doors opened. They started walking and she muttered, "Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip."

"Your not gonna trip," Leo assured her.

Once she caught sight of Brie, her fears were squashed, "You're right, I'm not."

Up at the alter, Leo passed her off to their Moms and took his place as the best man.

"Who gives this bride to this bride?" the minister asked.

"That would be us," Callie and Arizona chimed together.

They each gave a kiss on opposite cheeks after they lifted her veil.

"We love you."

"Love you too."

Sitting in the front row, they watched their little girl get married. Leo stood proud as the best man and Madison as the maid of honor. Tyler was up there too, always having been more than like a sibling than a friend. Their three children had all turned out so wonderfully and were all with amazing people. The universe is funny that way; sometimes you end up exactly where you belong.

…..

Alrighty, hope that was a better ending for everyone. This chapter is super long cause I got carried away and I guess I had a lot to say. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
